The Spirits Within
by Luna-Chan - Psychodynamic
Summary: When Tyson's cousin visits the Bladebreakers things couldn't be more perfect. That is, until something Kai wants left well alone comes along and could hurt the very girl he wants protected..
1. Prologue

Prologue.

Osiris slid smoothly on the ice known as Lake Baikal, his pale purple bangs slightly covering his crimson eyes, his violet hair at the back was tied loosely though not so it looked constricted. His furs decked out his athletic body making him seem and feel bigger, if not stronger than he already was.

It began to snow, light flakes landing on him, sending cold shivers through him. He relished it. Soon the sky was adorned with soft snowflakes, almost immediately washing the heavens and space around him into a white blur.

He sighed contentedly.

No one around him could force him to do anything out here, his degree was over and he knew that he had passed with flying colors; knowing he would most likely get the highest mark in the country.

_Or at least the highest mark they give out._ He smirked to himself. He had always known himself to be a genius. Passing his GCSEs with flying colors at the age of ten, now at six years on he had proven to the world he was more than a genius.

He was a first class mastermind, superior to everyone else, just as his name implied. Osiris; god of all.

He was going to be the one who discovered the cure for cancer, the common cold, Aids and so much more. He was going to be the one that solved the great puzzle of the mind, and why Spirits known as Bit-beasts connected with a few exceptional people, people who used their inferior minds to create a game.

Their 'game' was far more than what they thought of it to be. People died for those spirits, for the humans connected to them.

He was going to find out why.

The flurry of snow worsened. Osiris decided to head back to the hotel; he had no intention of expiring before he solved his many questions.

Walking back from the middle of the lake he tripped. Earning himself a mouthful of freshly laid snow and a cold shock. He got up, grumbling and cursing to himself.

Something black caught his eye. Unusual considering everything else around him was a startling white.

He picked it up despite himself, observing the black phoenix with a slight awe.

_Bit-beast... but how?_

A pain shot through him, he doubled up. Crying out slightly.

_Welcome Master, my name is Black Dranzer._ a voice in his mind.

Osiris gagged slightly.

_How..._

_You are wasting your time master. You must find your partner._

More painful shocks through his body, visions of a beautiful blue phoenix rising out of the ashes made him almost forget to breath.

_Find her... Become unstoppable._the voice lulled him further. _Become the victor... be the best..._

The boy felt himself laugh, cruel and bitter as the spirit showed him the many ways he could do so. Take over...

Find his phoenix.

* * *

**LunaRavenCroft: First to my reviewer! ;) I've just found this so and then I realized I'd forgotten to put it in. Sooo... You might be a leetle bit confused but PLEASE read it!!! It's important!!! Oh yeah! To all who have just began to read this. PLEASE review! I love them they are my fuel!! **


	2. Back once more

"Let... it... rip!" Tyson, three times world champion, let out his beyblade once more. It spun around the beystadium, charging around like it owned the place. It was soon joined by Ray's, one of Tyson's team members. They spun around each other in a fierce circle.

It was not long before their battle was over. Tyson had been training hard while Ray had been visiting his home village in the mountains. Max, another friend and member of the Bladebreakers, grinned as he once more declared Tyson the winner.

"Come on Ray, I seem to remember you as being a lot tougher than this." He teased.

"Come on Tyson, I've hardly had time to train since I left for home. One more battle, before we get back." Ray challenged him yet again, Tyson checked his watch, having to reluctantly recline.

"Sorry Ray, but I have to get back. Grandpa said he's got a surprise for me back at the dojo. Do you wanna come?" He offered; both Max and Ray accepted gratefully. Tyson's family was well known for being great cooks. "Cool, hey! Last one there's got no pizza!" He called; all three ran to the dojo, fast.

They arrived at last, catching their breath after running from Max's home. To everyone's surprise the whole of Tyson's family seemed to be there. They all stood there surprised.

"Tyson! My man! Where've you been?" His grandpa jumped in front of him. Startling Tyson so much he fell over. Everyone laughed.

"Grandpa! Come on man!" He groaned, getting up and ignoring his two friends who were biting back their laughter.

"Hey Tyson! I was wondering when I'd see you!" A female voice said behind him, he groaned. The brunette behind him was none other than Hilary, Kenny's sister. He groaned even louder, the two were sworn enemies, well, not quite. Ray and Lee, a member from the notorious White Tiger team, were enemies, Tyson and Hilary just didn't get on.

"Go away Hilary." He told her, she scowled.

"Fine, I'm not going to be civil to you. I WAS going to show you Isis but you can go and find her on your own." She replied folding her arms. Tyson almost immediately perked up.

"She's back from England? When?" He asked. Isis was his favorite cousin, only cousin in fact, who was also a pro beyblader. Hilary nodded.

"Yup, she came back this morning, and she's got a new trophy thingy as well." She said. "But I guess you don't want to see her so-"

"Of course I want to see her! Where is she?" He demanded. Hilary sighed as though she was expecting it.

"In her bedroom, she's unpacking as we speak." She told him, he was off before you could say Let it rip. Max and Ray just stood there, not quite sure just what was going on. Hilary decided to fill them in. "Isis is Tyson's English cousin. She lives here sometimes too though."

"How come this is the first time we've heard of her?" Ray asked. Hilary rolled her eyes.

"Isis is a professional beyblader like you guys. She spends most of her time on tour." She explained. They nodded to show they understood. "Well, I'm going to find her. She should be packed by now." She told them and walked off, leaving them once more to dwell on the news.

"Ray, Max. Good to see you again." Kai stepped out of the shadows, nodding his head towards them in acknowledgment.

"Hey Kai, what are you doing here? I thought you went back to... Well wherever?" Ray asked him. Kai scowled.

"I'm on the trail of a new Beyblader. There's a new band stealing bitbeasts, I thought I'd drop by and warn you." He told them. Max's smile slipped slightly.

"So much for a social visit." He muttered; he instantly received a threatening look from Kai.

"I don't do social Max. Remember that." He told them darkly. He turned to leave.

"Hey! You're the famous Bladebreakers aren't you?" A girl around Kai's age appeared through the crowds.

She was willowy with pale skin and long raven like hair that fluttered stylishly in the wind. She had large lilac eyes and a small nose. She held a good natured smile on her lips as she took her hand out for them to shake. It seemed only Kai didn't seem bothered by her looks.

"Who are you?" The girl withdrew her hand, using it to cover a small laugh of embarrassment.

"Sorry, I expect people to know me already; over in the UK they do anyway." She explained, "My name is Isis Kinomiya. Also a pro beyblader such as you are yourselves." She told them.

"Oh! Hilary was telling us about you, you're Tyson's cousin aren't you?" Max asked her. She grinned.

"Yup. Where is Hil? I need to tell her something... Oh they have the sweetest little things in London, like this Ferris wheel called the big eye. You can see the whole city from up there..." She sighed, not noticing the looks on all three lad's faces - confusion. "Yikes! Have to go, got to tell Hilary!" She laughed again and waved good bye.

"Feh, I'll see you around." Kai muttered, walking off. Ray and Max scarcely took notice. Still looking for the mysterious Isis in the crowds...


	3. A match met

Chapter two: A match met.

The party was well over. Everyone but one was fast asleep in their beds; all but Isis. Her dark figure wandered through the woods nearby. In her hand her launcher and beyblade. She needed to fit in some training hours.

She reached her favorite clearing. Even in the moonlight her spot was perfect. The trees swaying gently in the warm breeze and the odd patch of brightly colored flowers that were scattered among the place in unsystematic places.

She walked up to the cut trunk of one of the trees. The middle part had been carved out by her and Tyson when they were younger. She smiled fondly at the memories.

"You shouldn't be out so late." A voice behind her made her flinch, she turned around to see who it was; no-one was there.

"Who's there?" She asked, her hand gripping her launcher. She turned around again; then fell back in shock. It was Kai; he grabbed the hand she had sent sprawling out helping her regain her balance.

"Like I said, you shouldn't be out so late." He repeated to her in his quiet manner, she scowled.

"I can look after myself thank you very much." She told him. He raised his eyebrow at her, she blushed.

"Yeah... Well, you caught me off guard." She muttered.

"What are you doing out here so late?" He asked, leaning against the nearest tree.

"I need some practice. I'm trying out for this new team in the morning. I'm sick of being solo." She admitted.

"It's a way of life."

"A pain in the backside you mean. Why live a life of pain alone if you can endure the same journey with friends, a one you're all going to take anyway?" She told him. He stared at her, for all his life of solitude he had never seen it like that before. "So how come you left the party tonight?" She changed the subject.

"I don't belong there."

"Oh, you mean you left three years ago and everyone now and then you check up on them to see if they're okay. It figures." She shrugged her shoulders as though she understood. She noticed his eyes, softening. "I got a year's intensive of psychology. Like it's useful." She added, rolling her eyes. "So are you here?" She asked him.

"None of your business." He told her, she snorted.

"Whatever." She told him, beginning to walk away. He grabbed her arm.

"Don't go." He told her. Her eyes, which had grown sharp, softened.

"Okay." She walked over to a tree and sat down, resting her back on the trunk. "So why are you really here?" She asked him once more. He was quiet for a while before answering.

"Mr. Dickinson." He muttered; she caught them despite the quietness of his words.

"That man works in mysterious ways." She smiled. "I take it he wants you back on the Bladebreakers." He nodded.

"We need five blading members for some tour he wants us to go on."

"But the Bladebreakers only have four members..." She trailed off, realizing he already knew. She was glad it was dark, her face was scarlet.

They were quiet for a while, not really knowing what to say. It was Isis who finally broke the silence.

"I'd better go back. Do you what to..." She trailed off suggestively, he nodded. They both got up and started walking back towards the dojo. There was still that awkward silence between them as the two didn't know what to say.

They finally reached the dojo, stopping as they reached the gates.

"Well, I'll see you." She mumbled.

"Yeah, bye." He muttered, disappearing into the night. She stood there for a moment before regaining her senses and going to bed, cursing herself for not training at all that day.

* * *

"Come on little dudes! Time for breakfast!" The gong went once more. Tyson's grandpa shouted out amidst the sound of the banging. Everyone groaned, especially Isis, who had only just gotten to sleep less than an hour ago.

"One more hour grandpa! I'm dieing in here!" She called out sleepily.

"No way dudette! You're getting up to! You don't wanna spoil your first day of training do yeh?"

"Grandpa! I've just traveled across half the world!" She shouted back.

"Fine, fine. Have it your way. I'll give you one more hour." He told her. She slid open her door, yawning.

"To late now. I'm up." She told him crossly. She walked down into the bathroom before any of the lads got up. Turning on the shower and getting in.

The rest woke up, queuing to use the bathroom for what seemed to be a lifetime.

"Aw man Isis! You're just as bad as Hilary! Come on out!" Tyson moaned, banging on the door.

"Wait your turn Ty, you'll live." She called back; the rest frowned, grumbling to themselves.

When Isis finally did get out she emerged with just a towel wrapped around her body and one wrapped around her hair. Max and Ray found it hard not to stare as she walked down the corridor regardless, not really bothered by their gawking.

She dressed herself in a simple string top and hot pants, along with a pair of sandals, not the flimsy kind tourists wear but the real kind that stay on your feet while you're walking. She dried her hair and brushed it, styling it in Zulu knots and applied her make up, not much, just enough to make her eyes look dark and mysterious.

"Hey Isis, we're going down to Max's for a while. Wanna come?" It was Tyson, popping his head around the door the same style he did when they were younger.

"Sure, I'll be right there." She smiled, "Oh, wait! Is Hilary going? I promised her we'll go shopping some time."

"Shopping? Er, I dunno. I'll ask Kenny." He disappeared for a moment. "Hey Kenny! Is Hilary there?" It caused a few laughs among them.

"Yes I am here Tyson!" Suspicion crowding in her voice. "What for?" Isis saved him from a major embarrassment.

"We are going shopping this morning Hil!" Isis called out, grabbing her bag and walking out. She grinned and hugged Hilary. "Maybe tomorrow okay guys? I've got some business to attend to this afternoon." She told them. She and Hilary waved good bye and set off to catch a bus.


	4. Teams

Chapter three: Teams

Few hours later and both Hilary and Isis had exhausted nearly every single shop in the city. They had spent loads, every single little thing they had like they had bought.

"Wow Isis, you sure no how to have a good time!" Hilary grinned. They had both stopped for lunch in a little café. Isis once more paying for their meal. She waved her credit card at the waiter.

"It helps being a pro beyblader." She grinned. "And being allowed access to all the money you earn." She added, giving her mischievous wink.

They both giggled.

Isis checked her watch.

"Aw man! This is so unfair!" She moaned, "Look Hil, I've got an appointment I've got to keep. I'll see later okay?" She asked; Hilary looked disappointed.

"Okay then, tomorrow. Bye!" They both gave each other a parting hug and left.

Hilary sighed and began to walk over to Max's house. It wasn't that far away on the bus. When she finally arrived Max, Ray, Tyson and Kenny were outside. Talking, as per usual, about their bitbeasts.

"Hey Hilary! I thought you and Isis went shopping?" Max asked her, looking for any trace of shopping bags.

"We did, Isis paid for the shops to bring them back home." She grinned, "Saves us carrying them."

"I'm guessing you bought a lot then?" Ray asked.

"Yup, she, unlike all of you, as access to all the money she earns from touring." She told them. She sat down next to Kenny.

"So where is Isis?" Tyson asked.

"Didn't she tell you? She has an appointment with some other team she's thinking of joining."

"Oh."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Isis walked up the dark alleyway. She ignored the dark stares off other bladers as she made her way to her goal.

"Ah, welcome, are you one of the bladers auditioning for part in the Espanola Angeles?" A girl dressed in black appeared behind her. She wore chains draped around her baggy trousers. She smiled showing her tongue piercing. Isis smiled back, the same deadly, mysterious one as the girl did.

"Yes, I am."

"Good. My name is Nina Diablo. Yours?"

"Isis Kinomiya."

"Ah, yes, you are on the list. Do you speak any Spanish by any chance?"

"Yes, I do."

"How much?"

"A fair bit." She told her. Nina nodded, no emotion in it, leading her to a warehouse.

"The Espanola Angeles will not only test you on you beyblading skills but on your ability to get out of trouble." She told Isis, "As you probably know already there are a lot of organizations who spend a lot of time kidnapping teams and putting them under intense pressure." She eyes Isis as though hoping to get a reaction from it. Isis stared defiantly back.

"I know." She said, her voice determined. Nina nodded once more, a glint of approval in her eyes.

"Can I tell you're doing well so far?" She revealed, Isis nodded, her face serious.

"Tell me why you want another member."

"So far we are a group of four; we have been invited to do something called island training. We need one more member to join so we are a suitable team for it basically. That is all you are getting." She told her. Isis looked down, remembering what Kei had said the previous night.

_"We need five blading members for some tour he wants us to go on."_

"That sound's like something the Bladebreakers are going on." She mused out loud. Nina stopped, looking at her intently.

"How did you know that?"

"Kai told me. I'm Tyson's cousin." She said, cursing silently. Nina nodded and began walking again.

"So you know the Bladebreakers huh? You've just put yourself a lot higher up in our list Isis." She revealed.

"What?" Isis was confused. Nina rolled her eyes.

"That means you know their secrets. Their dreams, you can tell us all of them." She told her. It was Isis's turn to stop.

"But that's cheating."

"We need all the help we can get Isis." Nina looked at her, "We need to beat the Bladebreakers; we must become the world champions." Her voice became clouded with ambition; a poisonous snake willing to bite anything to get to her dreams. Isis shook her head, backing off slightly.

"That's wrong! I'm going to betray them because I want to be part of some team who's hell bent on becoming the champions! Forget it," She told Nina, who just stood there, no attempt to try and persuade her.

"Then you are weak person Isis Kinomiya, you have no right to even think about becoming an Espanola Angele." She told her. Isis gave her a dark look and walked off. Not bothering to retaliate. "No right!"


	5. Kai

Chapter four: Kai.

Isis turned around the corner, she cursed. She was completely lost in the maze of backstreets and alleyways. She sighed and closed her eyes, silently counting back from ten trying to calm down.

She felt the hairs on the back of her head prickle. She opened her eyes, looking up. Once again there was no one there. She started walking again, trying to ignore the trickles of rain that began to fall from the sky.

"This place is as unpredictable as England." She murmured, more to herself than anyone else around her.

She noticed a small light emitting from one of the warehouses. It was raining really heavily now, chucking it down so to speak. Isis walked in; hoping no-one was in.

To her surprise there wasn't._ Someone must have forgotten to turn it off when they left_. She thought to herself. She climbed over the low iron barrier and decided to explore the place.

She noticed the beystadium in the middle of the room. She felt for her launcher, she was bored and there wasn't much else to do while the rain thrashed about outside.

"Let it rip!" She muttered, setting her Dragweena loose. She let it spin for a while, watching it as it waited for an opponent to come into contact. Not that there was one of course. It spun back into her hand and she sighed.

"I thought you had a try out?" Isis spun round, it was Kai. Once more he had stolen into her presence without her noticing. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wha? Oh, yeah I did."

"Did?"

"That's right." She told him, he walked up to her from the door.

"You're cold." He told her; she shivered as though to prove him right.

"I didn't notice." He raised his eyebrow.

"Why aren't you at the dojo?" He asked her.

"Because I need to train." She lied. "Fine; I got lost." She admitted, "It started to rain and... I just landed up in here." She felt awkward at the silence between them.

"Do you want to go home?" He offered.

"Not yet," She said, reddening slightly when she realized how fast she said it. "I mean..." She trailed off.

"So where do you want to go?" He asked her. She stared for a while, not quite realizing what he said. She blushed again.

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"Oh, well..." She trailed off, thinking of somewhere to go. "How about the river?" She suggested, smiling.

"Let's go." He said. She stood there, confused. He turned around. "Are you coming?" He asked, she jumped out of her daydream and made her way towards him.

When they emerged outside it was raining heavily. The torrents thrashed down as they began walking down the ally. The winds were bitter as well. Numbing her skin with its icy grip. Isis shivered, goose bumps playing up on her arms.

Kai watched the girl next to him. What was it about her that had made him want to protect her so badly? She was like the Bladebreakers, same happy type as them all yet some how she was different. She's hiding something he realized, that was why she was different.

Isis sneezed.

"You okay?" He asked her.

She sneezed again.

"I'm... Achoo!" She sneezed. Falling forward slightly.

"Come on." He muttered. He took her to a small inn out of the way of everything and everyone. He nodded at the inn keeper who was eyeing them suspiciously.

"Where are we?" Isis asked, she was soaked through to the bone, shivering.

"Wait here." He told her. Disappearing through a doorway. Isis never felt so lonely in her life.

"Who are you?" A male voice asked her.

"No-one."

"Wrong answer, who are you?" He repeated. _Well done Kai, thanks for leaving me here with a load of weirdoes_. She turned around.

"That depends on what you want to know." She said, avoiding the question.

"Okay then, what's your name?" He asked.

"Tell me who wants to know." She persisted. The male spun her round.

"Tell me your name bitch." He growled. She slapped his hand away. He laughed menacingly then grew serious almost straight away.

"How do you know Kai Hiwatari?" He asked her.

"Why?" She asked, avoiding all his questions. He lost his temper.

"For fuck's sake just tell me woman!" He shouted at her. He went to hit her but was stopped, Kai's hand preventing him from doing so.

"Get off her now." He spoke quietly, his voice deadly.

"K... Kai!" The boy backed off, his face going an ashen colour.

"If you go anywhere near her again then hear it from me you shall regret it." He used the same deadly voice as before. The boy fled.

"Who was that?" She asked, accepting the jacket he gave her.

"He was no-one." He told her, his tone finishing the subject.

They walked out of the inn back into the rain. Isis folded her arms, still shivering, not so much of the cold, more because a cold was setting in.

They walked out of the alleys in silence. The rain had stopped around five minutes after they had emerged from them. They walked down through the crowded city and down to the river.

He took her down to a local beauty stop along the river side. She gasped at the sparkling river as it ran its course, at the few trees that sparsely populated the area and the brightly coloured wild flowers dotted around.

The two spent the rest of the day talking; mostly about their travels and adventures. Isis told him about her recent tour in Europe in the solo tournament. Kai told her a few things about what he had been doing while he was away from the Bladebreakers, though not too much.

Isis remembered something about what the Espanola Angeles had said, about why they needed a new member.

"So you're back because of a tour your going to go on? Is it on an island by any chance?" She asked.

"How did you know?"

"It was something the team I was trying out for said, that's all."

"So you did go?"

"Yeah, they kinda gave me the creeps though. The person who was taking me to the try outs kept going on about defeating you guys, and how I'd be an invaluable part of the team because I'm Tyson's cousin."

"What did you say to that?"

"Well I told them to piss off duh." She said, as though it was obvious.

"Why?"

She looked at him peculiarly.

"Because I like you guys." She told him. "And there's no way I'm betraying Tyse, I'm no traitor." Kai nodded.

"You'd better be going back, it's getting late." He told her. "So? I've told you, I can look after myself." She told him.

"Yeah, but the rest of the guys will be wondering where you are." He got up, waiting for her to do so also.

"Okay fine. I'll see later some time?" She asked an innocent question.

"Maybe." He told her, walking off.


	6. One Door opens and another opens

Chapter five: One door closes and another opens.

"Isis! Where've you been?" Tyson asked as she walked around the corner.

"I thought I told you? I went to a try out." She told him.

"Oh yeah, Hilary told us." He said, remembering. Ray and Max came out of the yard.

"Hey Isis! How did your try out go?" Max asked her.

"Rubbish. They just seemed interested in finding out about you lot once they found out I was Tyson's cousin." She told them with a sigh.

They all looked relieved.

"Hey! It's not funny!" She exclaimed.

"Hey we know!" Tyson waved his hands backing away.

Kenny and Hilary appeared next to Ray.

"Well have you asked her yet?" Hilary asked.

"Asked me what?"

"Do you want to be part of the Bladebreakers?" Max asked her. Isis was stunned.

"Hey if you don't want to then..." Tyson began.

"Are you serious?" She squealed excitedly, hugging them all tightly.

"I'd love to!" She clapped her hands in delight.

"Oh great! Now we've got a full team!" Tyson punched the air and everyone laughed.

"Oh you have heard about this new island tournament haven't you Isis?" Kenny asked her.

"Yup, the team I was trying out for told me about it. Five members; one island; one trophy, or something like that." She said.

"Good, we're beginning training tomorrow morning at six. You okay with that?" Kenny said.

"Er sure. But are you sure Tyson is?" She asked, watching her stunned cousin react to that fresh piece of news.

"Six! In the morning?"

"Yup, Kai was just on the phone. Telling us to get ready for an intensive training day." Kenny explained. Max and Tyson groaned. Ray just laughed.

"Come on you two. You're putting Isis off already! Don't worry about it, Kai's a bit grumpy but otherwise he's cool." He told her. Isis remembered they didn't know that she'd seen him twice already.

Isis felt her stomach rumble, she blushed, embarrassed.

"Hey! I haven't had anything to eat since lunch!" She exclaimed. Hilary giggled.

"Let's go get something to eat then! Anyone for pizza?" She asked, laughing at the reaction she got from Max and Tyson. Isis grinned.

"Order or go out?" She asked.

"We'll go out of course!" Tyson grinned.

"Alright! I'll go get changed. Where do you wanna go?" Isis asked.

"How about that place we used to go to with grandpa?" Tyson suggested. Isis laughed and hugged him.

"Isis!"

"Come on Tyson I love that place!"

"I guess we're going there then!" Max laughed.

"Yeah, I'll see you there then!" Isis grinned, dashing off to get changed.

"Isis; wait up!" Hilary ran after her, Isis slowed down and waited for her to catch up.

"Hey Hil. Can you help me with an outfit?" She asked.

"Sure!" Hilary grinned.

So the two spent almost half an hour picking out an outfit for her. Isis eventually chose a pair of cut off jeans and a fitting top that flared slightly at the sleeves. She applied a small amount of make-up that made her eyes look dreamy and mysterious.

"What do think Hil?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes playfully as spun around. Hilary looked at her in envy.

"I think that's its soo unfair that you can wear anything and get away with it!" She folded her arms pretending to be cross.

"Aw thanks Hilary." She said, linking her.

They caught the bus into town and walked to the pizzeria. Laughing and giggling as they opened the door. Tyson, Kenny, Max, Ray and, to Hilary and Isis' surprise, Kai were sitting around an already crowded table.

"Hey Isis, Hilary." Tyson murmured; Isis winced. "IF I'D KNOWN YOU WERE GOING TO TAKE SO LONG I'D HAVE JUST SAID TAKEAWAY!" He shouted. Isis looked and felt guilty.

"Er... The bus was late?" She suggested hopefully. Tyson just groaned and put his head on the table. Max shook his head knowingly.

"Come on Tyson, we've already ordered." He tried to comfort his best friend.

"So long..." Tyson murmured.

Isis and Hilary squashed on. Isis wedged uncomfortably between Kai and Hilary.

"You could have gotten a bigger table you guys." Hilary grumbled.

"In case you didn't notice Hilary but the place is jam-packed." Tyson told her poisonously.

"I bet it wasn't so full before you guys came in." She replied just as toxic.

Everyone else but Kai sighed, sick of their fighting already.

"It's not our fault we're the Bladebreakers Hilary!"

"Oh, and I bet it's not your fault your head's too big to fit through the doors here Tyson." She shouted back.

Everyone cringed as people started staring at the two fighting. Isis just hid her head in her hands, unable to take the embarrassment anymore.

"My head! What about my head?" He shouted.

"Shut up! Why do you always to fight!" Isis stood up between them. "Can't you get along for even one evening?" She shouted. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she ran out of the pizzeria.

"Oh shit." Tyson murmured. Everyone moved to go and console her. Running out of the tiny pizzeria.

"Isis!"

"Isis!"

"Isis!"

"Where is she?"


	7. Love by the Riverside

**

* * *

Chapter six: Love by the Riverside

* * *

**

Isis ran down to the river. Her hair flowing behind her. Tears were streaming down her face as she sprinted away from her friends.

_Some friends they are._ She thought to herself.

She realized where she running to. The same place as Kai had taken her that afternoon. She slowed to a walk, her arms crossed as she watched the ground go past.

She crashed into someone.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kai's little wench." It was the same lad who was in the inn Kai was staying at. He grabbed her arm roughly. "You're coming with me."

"You want to bet?" She growled, she spun around and kicked him in shins. She tripped him up and punched him in the nose. He howled in pain and fell back.

"What the fuck?" He spluttered.

"When Kai said that you'll regret trying to touch me. He didn't mean that he'll deal with you." She hissed.

"Stupid wench!" He hissed, trying and failing to stop his nosebleed. She growled and hammer kicked his back, winding him.

"Stay away from me and everyone else around here." She threatened him. He flinched and ran not bothering to turn back. The angry glint in her eye faded. She carried on walking. Her arms folded into her chest as though she was protecting herself from something. She looked so small and insignificant in comparison to everything around her.

She eventually reached the spot Kai had shown her. Even by the moonlight it looked so picturesque it took her breath away. There were no clouds in the sky so she could see all the stars in the sky around her. She sighed, thinking about the day she had had. Joining the Bladebreakers, going shopping with Hilary, her afternoon with Kai. She closed her eyes, feeling the gentle caress of the wind on her face, drying her tears.

"You know you shouldn't have beaten him up so bad."

"He shouldn't have tried to do what he tried to do." She whispered. Turning around to see Kai, standing a few steps behind her. "How did-?"

"I guessed." He interrupted her. She blushed; glad it was dark so he couldn't see her do so. She turned back around to watch the river as it ran through it course.

"It's so beautiful... How did you find it?" She asked him.

"I don't know. I was walking through the forest and I found you." He muttered. Isis felt her face grow hot; she wondered whether he had meant to say 'you' and for her to have heard it.

"Oh."

"So... Are you alright?"

"From what?"

"You know what." He said.

"Yeah well... I'm just sick of those two fighting. It's so obvious they like each other." She murmured. Kai blinked, surprised.

"How can you tell?"

"Well I know Tyson's always had a thing about her and Hilary told me she liked him over the phone last week." She explained. "Don't tell anyone." She warned him as an afterthought.

"Who would I tell?" He asked. She shrugged, turning back around to face him. There was a silence for a while. Neither knew what to say; not that the silence was awkward.

"I haven't trained for two days." Isis sighed suddenly. "You can catch up tomorrow."

"I know, it's just I need to keep training for at least two hours a day, for Dragweena." She explained.

"Oh." The silence crept in again. Though this time it was awkward. Isis was once more glad it was too dark for Kai to see her face though not dark enough so she couldn't see where he was.

"You better go back, they'll be worried." Kai eventually cautioned her. She shook her head.

"Serves them right." She said bitterly. She felt his hand touch her arm; shivers went up both of them, a small yet vibrant chill going up their spine.

"Bitterness doesn't suit you." He told her softly. She looked down; conscious that his eyes were on her.

"Yeah, well..." She trailed off quietly, wondering how she was going to change the subject. "Oh..." She murmured, a sudden reckless daring seizing her.

She reached over to him. Only to find him doing the same. Their lips brushed each other delicately, they pressed closer towards each other, holding each other passionately.

They both broke away.

"No..."

"We shouldn't..."

"Tyson will kill you..."

"I don't want you hurt..."

"I..." Isis trailed off quietly. She buried herself in his arms, seeking comfort. He held her tightly. "Just don't tell Tyse, he's way too overprotective." She murmured.

Kai was silent, holding the girl he had met only last night in his arms. Whole new-found emotions flared up inside him. All for the strange girl in his arms. They eventually let go of each other.

"You'd better go, I'll see you tomorrow." Kai said; it was more of an instruction than anything else. She nodded; hesitating slightly before kissing him softly once more.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow." She whispered. Walking away from him.

Neither noticed their bitbeasts glow faintly in the night.


	8. The Silver Phoenix

**

* * *

Chapter seven: The Sliver Phoenix.

* * *

**

Isis crept into the dojo. Hoping no-one was still up. She saw the worried figures of Ray and Max run towards her.

"Hey are you alright?" Ray asked her.

"Wha? Oh, yeah." She nodded. "Hey, where are Tyson and Hilary?" She asked, "And Chief for that matter?" She spun around as though hoping to spot them around.

"Heh, chief grew sick of them as well." Ray answered, trying to stifle a laugh.

"So he told Tyson that he'd do up his blade." Max grinned mischievously "So naturally Tyson gave up his blade." Ray added.

"Then chief locked them in Tyson's bedroom." Max laughed again.

Isis stifled a giggle.

"I take it they still haven't made up." She asked them.

"Oh they have. But we're not letting them out until they admit they have feelings for each other." Max told her. Isis burst out laughing.

"You do realize we've got practise at six in the morning tomorrow?" She said between bouts of laughter. Max and Ray eyed each other uncomfortably.

"That's kind of the problem. We're shattered and those two are as stubborn as Kai sometimes." Ray sighed.

"I'm sure he's not that bad." Isis said, bristling slightly over Kai and cursing again over it.

"Trust me. On some of the few times Kai actually speaks to us he is more stubborn than erm... a mule." Max finished off, not knowing how to put it.

"I'll take your word for it then." She laughed, stifling a yawn. "I'm going to sleep okay?" She told them.

"That's if Hilary and Tyson stop yelling there heads off." Max laughed.

"And if they don't I'll go to a hotel and sleep over there." She grinned.

"Hey if you're going then you don't mind us coming with you?" Ray realized what he just said and blushed. "Different rooms I mean."

Isis giggled.

"I guessed." She grinned; sticking her tongue out playfully. "Okay then, are you coming? I'll go pack some clothes and stuff, see you out here in five?" She told them. They grinned and left her.

She ran into her room, grabbing her sports bag and stuffing some clothes into it. She grabbed her purse with her credit-cards in and snatched her launcher and Dragweena with her, niftily attaching them to her favourite black belt that she had tied loosely around her waist.

She heard Tyson and Hilary yelling at each other in the background. She sighed, it's not like they didn't have anything in common. They could get on if they really wanted to.

She ran out of her room again, snatching her mobile off the table in the hallway. Ray and Max were waiting by the gates.

"Where do you want to go?" Max asked.

"The crystal palace!" Isis grinned, her eyes shining. "It's this new place I passed with Hilary." She explained, dragging them off to get a taxi.

They arrived at around nine 'o'clock at the crystal palace. It really was like the beautiful hotels you saw in Las Vegas, a stunning water display just outside a huge building with glass like walls. Ray and Max stood outside in awe, making Isis drag them in.

"This place is going to cost a fortune!"

"Lucky for you the Beyblading Association takes care of your expenses" she grinned. "Wow." Both lads trailed off, looking at the glamorous interior of the hotel. "This place was built for beybladers who don't have a place to stay for the night." She explained, "And as you can see dear ol' Mr Dickinson and co. likes to give their bladers the best." Isis fumbled around for her licence card, swiping it in a machine. Ray and Max found theirs also.

_ Welcome Beybladers, Ray Kon, Max Tate and Isis Kinomiya of the  
Bladebreakers.  
Please pick a choice._

Isis typed in for three luxury bedrooms and made them all swipe it in again. They then collected their room keys and went there separate ways. It wasn't long before any of them were asleep.

* * *

Isis groaned. She had been woken up at 5:30 in the morning by the alarm on her mobile; she didn't even remember setting it. She rolled over. Then realised that some was ringing her, not her alarm. She answered it.

"Hello?" She yawned. "Oh, hi Tyson..."

_Where are you guys? I've been stuck in this room all night with that lazy... _

_I heard that Tyson Kinomiya! _

_Yeah well you are!_

"Tyson. Kenny said if you say sorry to Hilary then he'll let you out." Isis murmured.

_What! Say sorry to her? No way!_

_I'm not saying sorry either Isis!_

"Look, it's either that or you miss training. And from the way Ray and Max speak about him he won't like it one bit."

_What! Aw man..._

"Just let go of your pride or..." Isis trailed off trying to think of something. "I dunno, climb outta a window or something." She mumbled. Silence down the other end.

_Aw man! Why didn't I think of that?_

"Because you were to busy shouting at my best friend. Now go away. I've got to get ready for training."

_Where are you?_

"The crystal palace. New hotel. Goodbye Ty." She told him firmly. Switching her phone off and sighing.

She decided to put on her black jeans that had a her Ice phoenix Dragweena embroidered up one of the legs and a simple black top with sleeves that had been given an almost torn feather effect. She slipped on her fingerless gloves and black leather boots.

She smiled to herself as she gave her hair a quick brush and put in her trademark silk flower, white with sliver streaked in it. She gave herself a quick look in a full length mirror, admiring her work. She heard a knock at the door.

"Isis! We have to go now!"

"Wait a second!" She called out, clipping her loose belt around her waist again and grabbing her bag. She opened the door. Both Ray and Max felt their jaws drop.

"Okay, you've got to at least wait until you've seen me battle guys" She grinned.

"We have! You're..." Max began, unable to finish off his words.

"I'm The Sliver Phoenix." She finished. "Yeah, I know."

"Does Tyson know?"

"Yup. He got me the silk flower for good luck when I first started." She told them. "Now are we going?" She asked them.

"Sure, let's go."


	9. Training

**

* * *

Chapter eight: Training.

* * *

**

Ray, Max and Isis finally arrived at the dojo. It seemed Kenny had let Tyson and Hillary out of his room and neither seemed happy with him. Kai was just standing by the gates, waiting for them to arrive.

"You're late." He stated.

"We got mugged by fans." Isis apologized, nursing a bruise on her arm.

"She's got more fans than us lot put together!" Max panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Feh." Kai walked off apparently unimpressed by their excuse. He jumped onto the wall and sat down. "Alright. I want Max and Isis battling first. I want to see how good she is." He said. Isis glowered at him; he knew how powerful she was.

"Okay then, let's go." Max said, setting his launcher and Draciel together; Isis doing the same, though hers was a smooth action, rapt in elegance and style.

"Chief I want this recorded."

"You bet yeh Kai." Kenny turned on his laptop Dizzy.

"Three... two... one... Let it rip!" Both Max and Isis shouted, releasing their blades. Neither wasted time getting out their bitbeasts.

"Go! Dragweena!"

"Draciel!"

It was over before it began. Isis mastered the battle immediately executing her attack with a deadly blow.

"Wow." Max gasped, watching his Draciel get knocked out of the dish. Everyone was surprised, except Isis; who just caught her blade deftly in her hand. Her eyes were ablaze with a sliver like flame in her lilac Iris, only Kai noticed, he smiled inwardly to himself.

"Who's next?" She asked; her voice was cold, not just cold, like ice. She reattached her beyblade once more, daring them to battle her.

"I will." Kai leapt off his spot on the wall. Walking over to the makeshift beystadium.

"Good." She smiled slightly. "I've heard a great many things about your skills." She told him. Launchers raised by both.

"Let it rip!" They shouted, loosing their beyblades into the stadium. They spun around for a while. Not doing much, both Kai and Isis frowned.

"Dragweena! Ice Claw attack!" She called, to her embarrassment nothing happened. "Wha? Dragweena?" Kai smirked.

"Feh, Go Dranzer!" He called on to his blade. Nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Max asked; he had been expecting a battle, not a rebellion. Kenny checked Dizzy for answers.

"So what is going on Dizzy?"

_Well if you haven't figured it out by the time those to have finished their battle._ She told him.

"Some help you are Dizzy." He grumbled. Kai and Isis meanwhile had called out their bitbeasts. Only too little success. His powerful Dranzer made little effort to harm her agile Ice phoenix Dragweena, hers doing the same.

"Dragweena attack!" She repeated one vain attempt to stir her bitbeast into battle. He was doing the same.

It was then their battle grew stranger. When the bitbeasts did draw together it was not to fight but to meet, both gasped as the two bitbeasts drew together.

A huge upsurge in energy sent both Kai and Isis soaring through the air backwards. Crashing into opposite walls, both to sickening cracks. Their blades dying almost immediately, falling into their hands.

"Kai!"

"Isis!" She heard Tyson shout out, she felt dizzy. Slowly going dark.

"Shit they're bleeding!" Someone, she couldn't make out who, yelled. She felt strong arms lie her down.

She blacked out.


	10. Accident and emergency

**

* * *

**

**Chapter nine: Recovery.**

**

* * *

**

Isis rose slowly into consciousness. She looked around the strange room she was in. The gentle beep of the machine next to her. She noticed a shadow next to the open window.

"Ow..." She whimpered; her whole head seared with pain along with her chest. The figure came in to view.

"We were worried about you." Kai said. His words so simple yet she cherished every one of them.

"Remind me next time not to bother battling you." She smiled. "Where am I?"

"In hospital." He told her quietly.

"How long?"

"Three days. Tyson and the rest will be coming later."

"Oh." She whispered, and then winced again at the pain. "Ow..." she mumbled, a tear fell leisurely down her face. He wiped it away caringly.

The two heard a crash and Tyson's voice coming into the ward. Kai drew away, back into the shadows much too both their heartache.

The five walked in. All delighted to her awake. Hilary hugged her setting aside the huge bunch of flowers the gang had bought.

"Isis! You're back! We were so worried about you!" Hilary squealed.

"How are you?"

"One word? Ow." She smiled, wincing again at the attempt to get up. "What happened?"

"We dunno, it's like you two were trying to battle and then you both went flying into a wall when your bitbeasts touched. Kai banged his head and you broke some ribs and somehow cut your head open." Max told her.

"Oh." She tried to nod her head but it was too painful. "That word and Ow seems to be all I'm saying at the moment." She smiled with some difficulty.

"You should be out in four days time." Hilary smiled.

"Aw man..." She sighed softly, not knowing what to say.

"Yup, so we've brought fresh flowers everyday. And a mix of all your favourite songs and stuff. Erm, grandpa couldn't face you in here. And, oh yeah! You were moved into a private ward by a helicopter to." Hilary grinned.

"Private?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah, you had fans sneaking in and stuff." Max laughed, telling her about one girl who decided she liked Kai better than mourning for her by her bedside.

Isis laughed, until it hurt her ribs, which wasn't very long or hard.

"Ow." She murmured. She noticed Kai had gone.

"So how did he take it?" She asked.

"He looked quite scared actually." Max told her. "It's okay though, 'cos Tyson and Hilary got security on to her. Then we asked if you could be moved."

Isis tried to imagine Kai with a scared look on his face; she smiled in spite of her self.

After the next four days Isis had made a next to complete recovery, though her chest still hurt slightly though the nurses said she should be alright. Just three weeks minimum of rest and relaxation at the dojo. Everyone had dedicated themselves to looking after her. She felt awful, a waste of space, an invalid. She shuddered inwardly.

"It's just a few ribs guys!" She groaned.

"So? You need to be prepared ready for when we go to that tour thing." Ray grinned. She scowled.

"How am I supposed to get prepared if I don't train?" She grumbled.

"You'll have a week to catch up."

"A week," She said frankly, "what!" She shouted. "I can't wait that long!"

"Well maybe Chief or Max will help you but I'm not." Ray told her once more laughing at her glower.

* * *

Ray was the first to look after her on Tyson and Hilary's command. Everyone had been given rules on what the nurse wanted her to do, like the meals and what kinds of things she wasn't allowed to do, like battle are do any excessive exercise and strain on her upper-body. 

So now all anyone would let her do was read or meditate. If she was lucky they would let her go on a walk, though it was through a lot of persuasion and effort on her part.

"How come those two are buddies now?" She asked sipping her mint tea, thinking of Tyson and Hilary.

"Who? Tyson and Hilary? Oh, he asked her out." Ray told her. Isis spat out her tea with surprise.

"What!" She asked; her ribs hurt slightly. She gasped slightly; then sighed. "I wondered when he was going to." She told him, sipping her tea once more.

Ray gagged slightly.

"How did you know they fancied each other?"

"Call it woman's intuition." She said quietly. "I'm sick of tea. I need to train."

"You are more stubborn than Kai." He protested.

"You told me that Tyson and Hilary were that stubborn." She joked.

"I guess a lot of people can be as stubborn as he is on a regular basis." He grinned. "And no, you're not training while I'm looking after you. No way."

"Grr, I bet Kai would me train." She scowled, draining her tea moodily.

"Hah! You're joking aren't you? He'd lock you in your room and take away your beyblade." He told her, she sighed and got up.

"This place is soo boring! One battle! Come on, no one need ever know and I'd never bother you about it again!" She pleaded.

He laughed and shook his head.

"No matter how tempting it is, I will not give in. And I know you won't back down if I surrender now."

"I hate you Raymond." She growled sulkily.

"And now I know you don't mean it." He laughed at her pout. "Next time I'll let you watch Max and Tyson train." He offered.

"Nope, I'm still in a mood." She told him. Walking out of the kitchen.

"Where're you going?"

"I'm going to find a book that I haven't read more than ten times already." She called back to him. Not bothering to turn around.


	11. Recovery

Chapter nine: Recovery.

Isis rose slowly into consciousness. She looked around the strange room she was in. The gentle beep of the machine next to her. She noticed a shadow next to the open window.

"Ow..." She whimpered; her whole head seared with pain along with her chest. The figure came in to view.

"We were worried about you." Kai said. His words so simple yet she cherished every one of them.

"Remind me next time not to bother battling you." She smiled. "Where am I?"

"In hospital." He told her quietly.

"How long?"

"Three days. Tyson and the rest will be coming later."

"Oh." She whispered, and then winced again at the pain. "Ow..." she mumbled, a tear fell leisurely down her face. He wiped it away caringly.

The two heard a crash and Tyson's voice coming into the ward. Kai drew away, back into the shadows much too both their heartache.

The five walked in. All delighted to her awake. Hilary hugged her setting aside the huge bunch of flowers the gang had bought.

"Isis! You're back! We were so worried about you!" Hilary squealed.

"How are you?"

"One word? Ow." She smiled, wincing again at the attempt to get up. "What happened?"

"We dunno, it's like you two were trying to battle and then you both went flying into a wall when your bitbeasts touched. Kai banged his head and you broke some ribs and somehow cut your head open." Max told her.

"Oh." She tried to nod her head but it was too painful. "That word and Ow seems to be all I'm saying at the moment." She smiled with some difficulty.

"You should be out in four days time." Hilary smiled.

"Aw man..." She sighed softly, not knowing what to say.

"Yup, so we've brought fresh flowers everyday. And a mix of all your favourite songs and stuff. Erm, grandpa couldn't face you in here. And, oh yeah! You were moved into a private ward by a helicopter to." Hilary grinned.

"Private?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah, you had fans sneaking in and stuff." Max laughed, telling her about one girl who decided she liked Kai better than mourning for her by her bedside.

Isis laughed, until it hurt her ribs, which wasn't very long or hard.

"Ow." She murmured. She noticed Kai had gone.

"So how did he take it?" She asked.

"He looked quite scared actually." Max told her. "It's okay though, 'cos Tyson and Hilary got security on to her. Then we asked if you could be moved."

Isis tried to imagine Kai with a scared look on his face; she smiled in spite of her self.

After the next four days Isis had made a next to complete recovery, though her chest still hurt slightly though the nurses said she should be alright. Just three weeks minimum of rest and relaxation at the dojo. Everyone had dedicated themselves to looking after her. She felt awful, a waste of space, an invalid. She shuddered inwardly.

"It's just a few ribs guys!" She groaned.

"So? You need to be prepared ready for when we go to that tour thing." Ray grinned. She scowled.

"How am I supposed to get prepared if I don't train?" She grumbled.

"You'll have a week to catch up."

"A week," She said frankly, "what!" She shouted. "I can't wait that long!"

"Well maybe Chief or Max will help you but I'm not." Ray told her once more laughing at her glower.

* * *

Ray was the first to look after her on Tyson and Hilary's command. Everyone had been given rules on what the nurse wanted her to do, like the meals and what kinds of things she wasn't allowed to do, like battle are do any excessive exercise and strain on her upper-body.

So now all anyone would let her do was read or meditate. If she was lucky they would let her go on a walk, though it was through a lot of persuasion and effort on her part.

"How come those two are buddies now?" She asked sipping her mint tea, thinking of Tyson and Hilary.

"Who? Tyson and Hilary? Oh, he asked her out." Ray told her. Isis spat out her tea with surprise.

"What!" She asked; her ribs hurt slightly. She gasped slightly; then sighed. "I wondered when he was going to." She told him, sipping her tea once more.

Ray gagged slightly.

"How did you know they fancied each other?"

"Call it woman's intuition." She said quietly. "I'm sick of tea. I need to train."

"You are more stubborn than Kai." He protested.

"You told me that Tyson and Hilary were that stubborn." She joked.

"I guess a lot of people can be as stubborn as he is on a regular basis." He grinned. "And no, you're not training while I'm looking after you. No way."

"Grr, I bet Kai would me train." She scowled, draining her tea moodily.

"Hah! You're joking aren't you? He'd lock you in your room and take away your beyblade." He told her, she sighed and got up.

"This place is soo boring! One battle! Come on, no one need ever know and I'd never bother you about it again!" She pleaded.

He laughed and shook his head.

"No matter how tempting it is, I will not give in. And I know you won't back down if I surrender now."

"I hate you Raymond." She growled sulkily.

"And now I know you don't mean it." He laughed at her pout. "Next time I'll let you watch Max and Tyson train." He offered.

"Nope, I'm still in a mood." She told him. Walking out of the kitchen.

"Where're you going?"

"I'm going to find a book that I haven't read more than ten times already." She called back to him. Not bothering to turn around.


	12. Ambush

**

* * *

Chapter ten: Ambush

* * *

**

The next day was Kai's turn to take care of her. She was in a constant glower by now. Bored out of her mind as well as in a bad temper with everyone.

She rose to find everyone else was at the training yard. She heard the distant shouts of Tyson as he complained about something else she couldn't quite make out.

She cursed silently to herself and washed and dressed into jeans and a top. Brushing her hair, she went to fasten her silk flower in her hair, only to find it was gone. She recalled the blood stained silk blossom on her hospital cabinet and sighed.

"What's wrong?" She heard Kai as he walked into her room.

"This whole bloody thing is what's wrong. People are treating me like I've got some serious disease and that I'm made out of a really fragile kind of glass." She complained. "I can't train, I can't go shopping..."

"You can't slip off in the middle of the night." He smirked. Her face crumpled into a frown.

"And I'm bored out of my mind drinking a load of tea and reading." She grumbled.

"Tough." He said. He pulled her into an embrace; she let him hold her for a short while, enjoying his touch. She pulled away, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Yeah? Well I'm gonna keep pestering you until you give in." She smiled at him, with a sparkle of mischief in her lilac eyes.

"Really?" He asked her, he unclipped her blade from her belt and waved it playfully around her face. "I don't think so somehow." He smirked. She gasped and tried to snatch it back. He evaded her, teasingly.

"Give her back!" She gasped.

"No." He told her. She attempted to seize it again, he backed off. His face grew serious.

"No. Not until you recover shall you train or use Dragweena. So there is no point in you keeping her is there?" She saw sense in what he said though she still wanted her blade back.

She sighed took his hand, dragging him out into the yard.

"Fine, we're going for a walk." She told him, letting go of him as they walked out into the open. Both felt a small pang inside them. They ignored it.

Neither noticed the shadow following them.

They walked down into the woods in a relaxed silence. Isis enjoyed the mild breeze in her raven like hair, closing her eyes almost willing it to do so. She swung her arms by her sides, not noticing that she was singing faintly to herself. Kai noticed; he listened as she gradually louder. She stopped suddenly, self-conscious of what she was doing.

"You're a good singer." He told her.

"Don't say that." She shuddered. "my father had this notion of me becoming a singer; that meant three months without Dragweena." She explained.

He nodded again.

"Still, thank you." She added quietly, he heard.

They carried on walking through the wood. Talking and joking slightly, enjoying each others company.

A twig snapped behind them.

They stopped and spun around to see who it was. A group of five Spanish people came out. Both Kai and Isis reached for their blades. Kai succeeded, Isis cursed remembering he had hers.

"Well if it isn't the infamous Isis Kinomiya and Kai Hiwatari of the Bladebreakers?" One of the girls spat at them.

"Who wants to know?" Isis asked in the same fierce manner.

"We are the Espanola Angeles." Another said; they all drew out their blades threateningly.

"What is it you want?" Kai growled.

"Nothing much; just to tell you to expect to relinquish your title of world champions when we reach the island." Nina smirked. "So then, what are you two doing out so late?" She asked.

"Is that any of your business?" Kai growled. He slipped Dragweena to Isis, she set her launcher to her blade though didn't show it.

"No. You're right it isn't. Just remember this Isis. You are always welcome to our team." She said; her hand outstretched.

"Get out of here now." Isis hissed. Nina smirked and withdrew her hand.

"You'll come soon, don't worry." She told her. They started slipping back into the shadows.

"What? What do you mean?" Isis snarled; she went to run towards them. Determined to find out what Nina meant. Kai grabbed her arm prevent her from doing so.

"They aren't worth it." He told her.

"Come on, I want to go home." She snarled, her lilac eyes flashing.


	13. Arguments

**

* * *

**

**Chapter eleven: Arguments.**

**

* * *

**  
Kai and Isis still hadn't returned from their walk when the rest of the Bladebreakers had arrived back at the dojo. Chatting and laughing at the match ups Hilary and Max were making.

"No-one expected you and Tyson Hilary!" Max laughed. Tyson and Hilary blushed in spite of it.

"Heh, how about Mariam and Max? You two look sweet together." Max went bright red.

"That's not funny!" He spluttered.

"Come on we know you fancy her Max." Ray teased him. Max went an even deeper scarlet. Hilary noticed and decided to take pity on him.

"Hey Tyson, how about Kai and Isis?" She asked slyly. Tyson choked.

"No-way! Can you imagine Kai showing anyone emotion?" He spluttered, everyone laughed.

"Think she meant what you would do to him Ty." Ray told him, craftily.

"I'd kill him! He nearly killed her and then..." He shuddered.

Everyone laughed again.

"And all those times I've killed you Tyson." Hilary grinned; he glowed and held her hand.

They were still laughing when Isis stormed in. She looked furious, her eyes flashing with an ice like anger. Kai walked in, he started talking to her, his voice low so the others couldn't hear what he was saying. She growled and strode into her room. He scowled and walked out of the dojo, standing outside of the door.

"Grr... Kai! What've you done to Isis?" Tyson shouted after him. Hilary ran over to Isis' room, wincing at the sudden ear-splitting noise of _Ana, We are_. And the loud crashing noises coming from it.

"Er... Isis?" She asked, opening the door slightly.

"What?" She called back; her voice heated with fury.

"Are you alright?" Isis sighed and stopped throwing stuff at the wall.

"No, I'm not." She admitted; her voice quieter than it had been in a while.

"Wanna share?" Hilary asked sympathetically. Isis sighed again and nodded, spilling her whole story about the Espanola Angeles to her.

"... and then I came back home and told you this story." She finished off.

"Heh, Tyson thought Kai did it." Hilary giggled.

"Why does Tyson hate him so much? I don't get it." Isis asked.

"Hate? No; Tyson just doesn't trust him. It's like ever since they came back from Russia Kai became more distant yet closer to everyone and Tyson became, well, less trusting." Hilary explained. "You'll get used to it." She promised.

"I know. It's just so annoying." She confessed sighing.

They both heard Kai and Tyson arguing, well more Tyson yelling at Kai and Kai just glowering at him. "That's it. I'm going to the Crystal Palace. Training is still tomorrow at six, except for Isis." His eyes flashed in Isis' direction as everyone came out to try and break it up. He walked off, his scarf flowing behind him. Isis was furious.

"Tyson! What the hell was that for?" She shouted; he quailed though didn't show it.

"I thought..."

"Well you thought wrong obviously!" She shouted again "For goodness sake Ty," She started calming down. "At least get the story before writing it down." She told him. Walking off into her room. Where the _Rasmus, Guilty_. Was on. She turned it up to deafening mode and slammed her door.

"What's her problem?" He asked as Hilary hurried off to console her.

It was Dizzy who answered.

_Hallo? Encase you lot didn't notice Kai has obviously helped her when she was out in the woods. Only Tyson's upset both of them by accusing Kai of doing something wrong._ She explained; making Tyson feel especially foolish.

"Wha? Aw man..." Tyson groaned.

_You'd better apologise if you don't want to be worked to the grindstone tomorrow. _She advised to him. He frowned and decided to tackle Isis first.

He knocked on her door hesitantly. Hilary answered.

"Oh, hey Tyson." She said, looking away.

"Can I... erm... Talk to Isis." He asked her.

Hilary nodded and left the room. Isis was sitting on her bed, lotus position, she glanced at him.

"What?"

"Heh, sorry Isis. I guess I didn't think." He asked for her forgiveness, her mouth twitched.

"Just remember to think next time." She told him. "And you're forgiven. Just." She added. He beamed and walked out of the room; leaving Isis by herself to contemplate the day.


	14. On Cruise to the Island

**

* * *

**

**Chapter twelve: On Cruise to the Island.**

**

* * *

**

Days passed and Isis soon returned to training and excelled it all, despite a month of not being allowed to use her Dragweena. Mariah and Mariam had visited and decided to come with them as friends to the island.

Isis soon made friends with the two girls and soon all four enjoyed each others company tremendously. They battled, (with the exception of Hilary who didn't blade) shopped and gossiped about celebrities and boys.

Without anyone realizing it, the day had come for the Island Tournament. Tyson and Isis were the only ones not prepared; they ran around the dojo collecting as much stuff as they could fit into their bags.

"We've got to go in half an hour gal!" Mariah laughed as Isis tried to stuff her walking shoes into her sports bag along with a month's supply of clothes and other knick-knacks she felt she might need.

"I know that Mariah! I know that!" She cried out.

"Hey! Calm down Isis. Right, here's a check list of what we're supposed to bring." Hilary smiled and pulled it out. "Clothes."

"Check."

"Beyblade."

"Check"

"Walking shoes,"

"Some form of communication."

"Pager! Wait a moment..." Isis trailed off and found hers. "Check. Erm... What else?"

"That's all what you're supposed to bring, oh! It says you can bring CD players and pen and paper, oh! Dress clothes as well, must be for the ship party, they have one on every ship. It says everything else is to be provided." Hilary finished off. "Okay, so you have everything, stop worrying." She grinned.

Isis stopped as though on queue.

"Hey does Tyson know what he's doing?" She asked. Hilary smirked.

"He doesn't realise I made him pack yesterday. Habit I think. You two are so alike it's almost like you're siblings not cousins." She laughed. Isis stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Hilary! Where did you put my bag?" He shouted as though on cue.

"By your bed!" She called back, "can't cope without me." She grinned at Isis and Mariah, who laughed with her.

At last everyone piled into the coach provided by Mr Dickinson. Everyone felt a small buzz as they sat down. Kai at the back by himself as usual. Kenny on his computer Dizzy next to Tyson, Ray and Max talking about their blades in the middle of the bus and Isis, Mariam, Mariah and Hilary at the front, all turned around talking about what the island was going to be like.

The journey was boring, everyone felt sleepy after the initial excitement at the beginning. Even Kai could scarcely keep his eyes open. The lulling rhythm of the coach and the heat of outside and inside of the coach was found hard to resist. Soon, one by one, everyone fell asleep.

* * *

They finally arrived at the port. The coach stopping suddenly without warning causing everyone to crash into the seat in font. They all groaned, getting up and stretching. Isis checked for her beyblade. To her indignation it wasn't there. 

"Where's Dragweena?" She cried out. Checking the pockets of her black jeans and her belt.

"Oh, sorry, I was giving it upgrades. Now you should be able to go for twice as long." Kenny explained to her, handing it back.

"Aw thanks Chief!" She hugged him and checked out her blade. Not noticing him going bright red.

Everyone ran off the coach. Isis spun around happily outside; taking gulps of fresh air.

"Finally! That coach was so stuffy." She told them, everyone just laughed, except Kai who kept expressionless as usual.

They showed their passports and beyblading passes to the staff and finally board. Mariam, Max, Mariah, Ray and Isis all went down into the cabins to check them out. Hilary dragged Tyson onto the deck. Kenny and Kai going down to the beystadiums, though not with each other, to check out the other teams and keeping an eye out for the talent.

"I told you our cabin is bigger than yours." Mariam smirked; showing them in.

"That's so unfair! There's only four of us!" Max complained.

"Yeah, but you don't spend half and hour plus deciding what eyeshadow you want to wear ready for the dance tonight." She told him.

"Unless..." Mariah trailed off deviously.

"No! It's fine, you can have this cabin!" They grinned, laughing, trying to sound cheerful before they ran off.

Isis burst out laughing along with Mariah. Mariam looked at the two.

"I can't believe they fell for that." Mariam sighed, shaking her head, though a smile was on her lips.

"Boys will fall for anything if you know how to say it." Isis smiled.

"Yeah, like if you tell Max that he'll have a laugh he'll do anything." Mariam smirked. She fished her make-up out of her bag. "You taking anyone to the dance Isis?"

"Nope, I'm still going but just with no-one." She grinned.

"You can take Kenny or Kai." Mariah said slyly.

"Get over it!" Isis laughed. "Nah, I'm going by myself."

She fished out a long,deep purple dress with translusent sleeves, that shimmered slightly in accordance to the light.

"That is one nice dress Isis!" Complimented Mariam.

"Thank Mariah! She found it for me that time we went shopping." Isis told her.

"It brings out your lilac eyes." Mariah told her. "Now, make-up and hair styles decided then we'll kidnap Hilary and sort her out." They all giggled like naughty school girls.

Hilary walked in and Mariam pounced on her.

"What the!" Hilary gasped, and then laughed when she saw Isis armed lipstick and eye liner. "Oh, right." She giggled.

"Did you tell Tyson he was going to the dance then?" Mariam said, letting go of her and started digging around in her bag again, taking out her ceramic straighteners and curlers.

"No! Yes, but he kinda asked me, Er, Mariam? What are you going to do with all this stuff when we get to the island?" Hilary asked, taking out a dusty pink string top and white mini skirt.

"Wha? Oh, it's probably live under my bed." She said absent minded.

"So what you wearing?"

"That." She pointed casually over to a dusty style denim skirt and olive green top that was cut to hug her body loosely yet cling to them.

"Ooh! Very nice!" Isis grinned. "Now it's Mariah's turn!"

Mariah stuck her tongue out at her and showed them a modernised Chinese style white dress.

"And now to get ready, make-up and all!"

* * *

Tyson groaned theatrically. He, Ray and Max had been banned from the beystadium by Kenny along with Kai. Though he had disappeared somewhere on top of deck. Now all they had to do was hang around the cabin until Hilary dragged him off to the dance. 

Ray laughed at his expression.

"We have one hour until we get dragged off to a dance and all you can do is mope around." He laughed.

"Aw man... She's gonna make me dance I know she is." He groaned. Max laughed.

"It's not gonna be that bad Tyson." He grinned, his cheery disposition not changing the slightest.

"You wanna bet?" He asked, still frowning. He rolled over and fell off his cabin bed. "Ow!"

"Hah, serves you right." Max laughed, grinning.


	15. Dance

Chapter thirteen: Dance.  
  
Tyson, Max, Kenny, Ray and, to everyone's surprise, Kai, who had decided out of the blue to come along, finally knocked on the door of the girl's cabins.

"Wait a minute!" Someone called. The door finally opened. Revealing four beautifully dressed young women. Hilary had had her hair feathered and loose down her back, her eyes sharp and her skirt and top on. Mariah wore her pink ribbon and a pale pink eyeshadow and Mariam in the same style but in an olive green shade and hernavy hair loose and feathered like Hilary's.

Isis had her hair tied up in a strange kind of knot on the top of her head and the rest of her hair tumbling down in loose curls to the nape of her neck. Her eyeshadow was a lilac colour that shimmered slightly as she turned around to greet them all. Somehow she looked paler than before, more passionate, more deadly.

"Hey you guys! Sorry we were late, Mariam couldn't find her lippy." Isis grinned.

"Er sure, let's go." Kenny answered. They started walking. It wasn't long before they arrived. The music was loud and a lot of people were dancing, others were standing in groups talking or glancing over to where the Bladebreakers now standing.

By now Mariah had dragged Ray off and Mariam and Hilary dragging Max and Tyson to do the same. Kenny had retired already outside, appealing for peace from the raucous techno. Leaving just Kai and Isis.

"So are we going to just stand here or are we going to dance?" She asked him. He smirked and took her hand, both slipped onto the dance floor.

He turned her around so her back rested on his torso. He slipped his hands around her waist. The song was slow yet somehow _D12, How come_, was hardly romantic. She felt her hips swing gently in rhythm to the music; her hands gripped his arms that kept her close to him.

They danced without realizing for more than two hours, enjoying each other's company, not noticing the others watching them.

"This is the first time I think I've ever seen Kai Hiwatari enjoy himself with another human." Mariam grinned.

"Aw I know." Mariah laughed, watching them dance devotedly together. "Don't you think they look sweet together?"

Tyson choked, coughing and spluttering everywhere. Everyone laughed.

"No! Kai's some grumpy loner and Isis nothing like that!" He protested.

"You're way too protective Ty, I mean; if that was me you wouldn't be bothered." Max told him, he looked over to Mariam, seeing he was receiving deadly looks, "Not that I would... or anything."

Hilary giggled.

"Max is right Tyson. Isis didn't blow her top off because her best friend is going out with you." She blushed slightly, Tyson just scowled. "Fine! You're coming with me!" She shouted dragging him back on the dance floor.

Everyone laughed again.

"So Max, you gonna come dancing?" Mariam asked, her eyes fluttered unnecessarily and he blushed and they went over.

Mariah and Ray laughed at them all dancing. As though it was in joint understanding they walked out onto the deck through one of the doors. No-one had noticed it grow dark from being inside the cabins all day.

They walked down to the side watching the waves lap against the ship. The ship had set off while they were in the cabins.

"I'm glad I did decide to come with you." Mariah sighed happily.

"Why didn't the White Tigers come to this thing?"

"Oh, we weren't invited, which is strange really. Lee was gutted when he found out about it, and Kevin's ran away."

"It's almost like the White Tigers are no more." Ray said. They were both silent for a while.

They both watched as two figures come out of the same door they came out of. They were talking urgently and quietly, his arm around her waist, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Aw, they look sweet, I wonder who they are?" Mariah asked, more to herself than to Ray. He laughed.

"Dunno." He told her. "You're so nosey Mariah."

* * *

Kai led Isis down the deck, her head rest delicately on his shoulder. They both felt bliss run through their veins, just by being together.

"I can't do this anymore..." She mumbled; he gripped her waist tighter.

"I know." He told her, they stopped walking. He pulled her into his chest, he felt her tremble slightly.

"So hard..." She whispered. He lifted her chin slightly, tears were forming in her eyes; he wiped them away softly.

"You're strong Isis, we'll get through this." He told her tenderly, she went to look away and he kissed her softly on the lips. He broke away, realizing what he doing. "I..." He was interrupted by her kissing him back. Clinging onto each other passionately, as though they were scared the other would disappear.

She felt his tongue enter her mouth, his hands tracing her body, stroking her hair. She felt shivers run through her body. They felt dizzy from not wanting to breathe for kissing. They broke away, their breath mingled. They stared into each other's eyes; Isis felt her hand reach over to Kai's. Fingers interlocking.

"Every time I'm not with you I feel like something is missing. Every time..." She murmured. She buried her head into his torso seeking comfort. He kissed her hair.

* * *

Mariah and Ray were still talking by the side of the ship. Mariah noticed the two figures again, kissing passionately.

"Honestly, they should get a room." She said.

"Who?" "Those two over there, tongues down each others throat."

"Mariah." He sighed.

"What? I'm just saying, it's not like we know them are anything." Mariah pointed out.

She caught a glimpse of the girl's outfit, when someone else opened the door.

"She looks so familiar..." She suddenly remembered where she had seen it before. "Holy shit!" She spluttered.

"What?"

"I think that's Isis! Over there! Look!" She pointed, whispering excitedly.

Ray choked.

"Don't be daft Mariah." He told her indignantly. "Who do you think..? Oh... No way!" He tried to laugh off the thought in his mind.

"Well Mariam was right. First time we saw Kai enjoying himself." She reasoned.

"Heh, you can talk to her when we get back to the cabins. There's no way I'm talking to Kai." Ray told her. "Now we are going to go back inside? I think those... two need some privacy." He shuddered at the thought.

"Come on then, no telling anyone. Okay? There's gonna be a reason they're keeping it quiet." She told him, quietly yanking him into the dance room.

* * *

**LunaRavenCroft:Mwahaha! I got my first reviews! Thank you SO much ashleytheangel91, and MegaDragon and chiqa!!!! Thank you so much!!!**


	16. Secrets

Chapter fourteen: Secrets.

It was eleven 'o'clock when Isis finally arrived back at the cabin. Her eyes were slightly puffy from crying, she expected everyone to be asleep. How wrong she was.

"Isis?" Mariam asked. Everyone was still up, dressed in their nightwear in a circle. Mariah was passing around hot chocolate from the machine they had found in the corner. Hilary was mixing a green paste up, face-mask.

"Where have you been?" Hilary asked, "We had Ray and Tyson and the rest but no-one could find you or Kai anywhere."

"I... I suppose I'd better tell you..." She sighed, another tear rolled softly down her face.

"Omigod! You weren't raped were you?" Mariam asked horrified, Mariah choked on her hot chocolate, nasty visions in her mind.

"No! I'm still a virgin!" She replied indignantly. They all breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll tell you once I've got my pyjamas on." She dug out her nightclothes and disappeared into the bathroom to get changed.

Mariam made more hot chocolate and Hilary more face-mask mix. Mariah was quiet, not knowing what she could do.

Isis finally emerged out of the bathroom. She looked like she had been crying in the bathroom. Hilary hugged her sympathetically, she burst into tears again.

"Omigod! Isis what's wrong?" Mariam asked; they all led her down onto the mass of pillows, handing her hot chocolate and marshmallows. "Come on, we don't have ice cream so this will have to do." Hilary tried to cheer her up, Isis smiled weakly.

"How did you know?" She asked, trying to joke on with them.

"Please Isis, your in tears, we haven't seen you since nine 'o'clock and then you were boogying away like there's no tomorrow." Mariam giggled, taking a sip out of her mug. Isis sighed; if she couldn't tell them then she couldn't tell anyone.

"It's... okay, I..." She trailed off, not knowing how to put it.

"Is it about who you were kissing during the dance?" Mariah asked in a small voice.

Isis paled. "How did you know?" She asked faintly. Mariah seemed close to tears.

"Me and Ray saw you... we didn't mean to! We were talking and... I'm sorry." She whispered.

Mariam and Hilary didn't know what to say, they didn't have a clue what the other two girls were going on about.

"It's okay..." Isis whispered. She felt something roll off her shoulders. "Do you... how long?" She asked. Isis went to tell her but Mariam interrupted.

"Not how long! Who?" She asked.

Isis took a deep breath before telling them.

"Kai." She whispered.

Hilary screamed.

"Omigosh! No way! But! But... oh..." She giggled. Mariam smiled quietly to herself and sipped her tea.

"How long?" She asked. Noticing the dreamy look in Isis' eyes.

"After... You know the incident at the pizzeria Hilary?" She said quietly.

"But you'd only known each other for like, heck! You didn't!" Hilary squealed.

"We'd kept... I dunno; we'd met up the night after my welcome home party, then after my try outs with the Espanola Angeles." Isis mumbled; her face was scarlet.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mariam demanded.

Isis shrugged her shoulders.

"It was mutual..." She murmured, sipping her hot chocolate. "I guess... I dunno." She admitted.

"Do you want us to keep it secret?" Hilary offered. Isis blushed even more and nodded.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"So." Mariam crossed her legs and started putting on the almost forgotten face-masks.

"I have an important question." She added; beginning to paint Hilary's face with the green mixture. "Is he a good kisser?"

"Mariam!" Hilary and Mariah spluttered. Mariam grinned; a wicked glint in her eye.

"Well? Is he?" She asked, "And why were you crying?" She added as an afterthought.

Isis was quiet, not knowing how to put it.

"It was getting to be too much." She whispered. "We had to keep it secret and you have no idea how hard that is." She admitted.

"Aw, bless you. So where were you and Kai?" Mariah asked.

Isis sighed, a dreamy expression covering her face.

"He... He took me on top of the deck and to the front of the ship, you know, that bit." She trailed off abstractedly.

"And?" They all asked, hoping to get more.

"He told me he loved me..." She sighed. "Then he kissed me and I kissed him back and... He's an exceptional kisser." She giggled, blushing furiously.

Everyone sighed dreamily.

"That is so romantic! I wish Tyson did something like that to me." Hilary sighed.

"You do look good together mind." Mariam agreed. "You know I never saw Kai being the romantic type. I always saw him as the loner who's gonna live and die by himself." She mused to them.

"He told me it was a way of life..." She told them distractedly.

"What did you say?"

"I told him it was a pain in the backside more like." She giggled in spite of herself.

"What did he say to that?"

"What? Oh, nothing. He just kinda stared at me like he'd never seen it like that before." She blushed, remembering his grey eyes. "I'm glad I told you guys, it was killing me keeping it secret."

"It's funny how you two never seemed that close when anyone was around." Hilary mused. "It's like you... I dunno," She grinned.

"You two never seemed to talk to each other. You always seemed so distant from him." Mariah added; she hadn't spoken for a while.

"Yeah, well. It's Kai doing his thing." Hilary grinned; Mariam had finished painting her face and finishing Mariah's, beginning to start on Isis.

"I like Kai's thing." Isis said indignantly; then blushed.

"We know you do!" Hilary giggled.

"He's... Oh I dunno..." Isis chortled quietly. "It's just how I'm going to tell Tyson, that's the problem." She sighed.

"You two are so close, why is he so protective?" Hilary asked quietly.

Isis was quiet for a while.

"When I was little, I used to live with my dad, in England. My mum had left with me, she was Japanese; they split up. I was young when it happened. My mum took me in with this group in Japan. Mainly women, and introduced me to beyblading"Isis paused, hoping they'd understood. "I was taken to this place, I think it was in Russia I can't remember to well...anyway it sort of blew up and my father found me and took me to Grandpa's. Me and Tyson grew close." Isis trailed off.

"Explains the closeness, now explain the protective bit?" Mariam asked.

"Oh he's always like that, especially since both my parents used me for their own purposes." Bitterness clouded her voice.

Everyone was shocked.

"I then devoted my life to training and became the European champion." She stuttered the rest of it; tears began spilling down her cheeks; the others were to stunned to move.

Hilary finally spoke.

"Isis... I'm so sorry." She whispered. Everyone gave her sympathy hugs and offered to get Kai. She shook her head.

"He doesn't know. Don't tell him... I don't want too many people knowing about my past." She asked them and they nodded.

They all started taking off their face masks.

"Who wants to raid the boys' cabin and play spin the bottle?" Mariah asked; a mischievous glint in her eye.

"No thanks, I'm tired. I think I'll just go to sleep. I've not been sleeping to well." Isis told them. Hilary nodded.

"She's got a point. Tomorrow's a big day." Isis started getting the beds ready.

"Night."

"Night Isis."


	17. Breakfast and Battles

Chapter fifteen: Breakfast  
  
_Welcome Beybladers. We are happy to tell that we will reach the island ahead of time. We have been told to inform you that you shall be camping out in separate places. Please stay with your teams only. Please ask questions at the welcome desk._

Isis groaned. She had been sleeping so well that night as well. She heard Mariam still snoring and laughed quietly.

She turned the shower on and climbed in. Trying desperately to wake up. She heard the sound of the rest of them getting up. Mariam sighing and Hilary grumbling.

"Isis? Are you in the shower?"

"Yeah! Give me fifteen minutes." She called back.

Soon they were all ready to catch some breakfast, Isis in her black jeans and black top. Mariah in her white dress and Mariam in her kaki skirt and top and Hilary in her white skirt and pink t-shirt. They all packed up their stuff back into their bags ready for when they got off the ship.

"Honestly, you guys know how to make a girl wait for her breakfast!" Isis laughed.

"Heh, we have to wait for the lads to get out of bed yet." Mariam chuckled at her expression.

"You have got to be kidding me." Isis told her.

"Nope, but don't worry, they should be up and ready by now." Hilary grinned. "Or at least they will be when we get there." She added brightly.

They all laughed.

"We better get going then." Mariah giggled. They went to open the door.

Kai was standing outside it, scowling as usual. Hilary, Mariah and Mariam shrank back slightly, they hadn't realised how intimidating he could be.

"Erm... I'll see you girls later just tell them I still need to pack." Isis told them.

They scuttled out of the room. Unable to do much else. Kai shut the door. Letting Isis fall into his arms. They stood there for a while, enjoying each others touch.

"Did you tell them?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Mariah already knew. So does Ray, she swore he won't tell anyone though." She whispered. She felt Kai growl. "Kai... are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He told her. "It was killing you inside, I... I can't..." He started stammering, she put her hand over his mouth.

"Don't say, and don't change. I love you the way you are." She smiled; he kissed her again.

They grew passionate once more. At least until Isis felt her stomach growl. She blushed. Kai felt embarrassed, and let her go.

"I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday afternoon." She admitted. He chortled softly.

"You better go get breakfast." He told her.

"Where are you going?" She asked as he towards the door. He stopped; a small smile on his face.

"I've already ate."

"Oh."

* * *

Isis walked down to the breakfast bar. She noticed uncomfortably the looks she was receiving by the all male teams.

"Hey! You! Mizz Raven!" Some arrogant blader called out. She stopped and turned around to identify the lad who shouted at her.

"Me?" She asked. "What do you want?"

"Your cute, you work on the ferry?"

"No,"

"Oh, you tagging along?"

"Of course not." She told him, her voice severe.

"You on a team?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes." She said; her eyes sharper than before.

"Which one?"

"Why?" She asked him.

"Fine then, tell me your name sugar." He told her. She decided to let him now that.

"Isis Kinomiya. You'll know me as the Sliver Phoenix." She began walking again, letting it sink in. She heard laughter from the other side of the room.

She reached the bar and heard Max shout out. She grinned, grabbed her breakfast and went over to meet them, remembering her excuse of not being able to find something in the cabin.

"Hey Isis. Found what ever you lost?" Ray asked her.

"What? Oh! Yeah." She grinned. "So, when do we arrive?"

"We don't know. So far all the information we've got is that the teams go into two groups. One is a group of three for one particular part of this tournament and the other is a doubles tournament, where the other two go. It's slightly confusing but apart from that we should be okay." Kenny explained to them all.

"So have you sorted out the groups Chief?" Tyson asked. Attempting to steal some of Isis's breakfast, and wincing as she slapped his hand away.

"Kinda. Me and Dizzy have researched all your past battles, bringing up your weaknesses and strengths. It's to bring out your best potential in all of you. We just need to try something with Kai's Dranzer and Isis's Dragweena. So once you've finished that will you come down to where the dishes are?" He asked.

"Er, sure thing Chief." Isis grinned.

"Good, oh, Ray, Tyson and Max might as well come down as well; we can use your blades for the experiment too." He beamed.

"Sure thing, we'll come now." Tyson told him; still giving Isis hurt looks for not letting him steal her breakfast.

"The breakfast bar's over there Tyson! Sheesh!" She told him, everyone laughed and dragged him off towards the dishes.

Isis laughed and finished off her brunch as fast as she could. Unable to wait to find out about Kenny's plans.

She ran down to where the dishes were. All the Bladebreakers were hanging around one all ready. Everyone talking and chatting with the exception of Kai; who was leaning impatiently by the wall nearest them; though just faraway from the others to look like he was by himself; just close enough to listen to their conversation.

"Hi guys!" She grinned as they welcomed her. "Er, so what's happening?"

"Right, it's you and Kai against Ray and Tyson, just a trial run okay?" Kenny told her.

Isis smiled to herself and whipped out her beyblade.

"Let's go."

"3... 2... 1... Let it rip!" Max called, all four let their beyblades.

It was over before it even began.

Ray and Tyson gasped as their blades were knocked out of the dish before they even touched it. Isis and Kai just smirked, their bitbeasts weren't even out.

"Whoa! That's like... amazing!" Tyson called out. He seemed amazed at the speed in which the battle had been and gone.

"Yup, I know." Isis smiled seductively, her beyblade back in her gloved hand.

"Feh." Kai scowled and walked off. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

"What's his problem?" Mariam asked more to Isis than to anyone else. Tyson interrupted before she could speak.

"The guys a total jerk, he never smiles or anything. Sheesh." He told them all angrily.

The atmosphere tensed, the girls and Ray looked uncomfortable. They all eyed Isis worriedly.

_Attention all Beyblading Teams. We have arrived at the Island Tournament.  
Please collect your things and report to the docking area._

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, with the exception of Tyson who just cheered.

"Aw man! Let's go!"


	18. Camp

Chapter sixteen: Camp.  
  
Everyone got off the ship together. Mariah, Mariam, Hilary and Isis were in high spirits, chatting and giggling like there was no end to it. They all kept together, close to Isis. Between the lads however it seemed to be a lot more tense. Kai and Tyson sending death glares at each other and Max and Ray constantly avoiding them. Kenny however was just impatient to get to camp.

They spotted a handsome youth around a year older than Kei and Isis with a card with _Bladebreakers_ written over it. He was leaning casually on a land rover, he noticed them and smiled. Nearly all the girls felt their heart skip two beats, and start going all starry-eyes. Isis just smirked and tapped Mariam and Hilary on the back.

"You two, your boyfriends are only over there." She whispered in their ears. Noticing the faces on Max and Tyson. Mariam and Hilary nodded, though still slightly starry-eyed.

"Yeah, and we've seen the magazines they have. We aren't stupid..." Hilary told her vaguely. Isis rolled her eyes, though giggling.

The youth came over to them. An overconfident smile written all over him. She observed Max and Tyson bristle slightly.

"Hey, so you're the Bladebreakers?" He asked, observing Isis with a seductive eye. "And you are?" He asked her, taking her left hand and kissing it. She whipped it away, a pink tinge in her cheeks.

"I'm the fifth blader." She told him, slight embarrassment in her voice.

He smiled at her.

"Ah yes... So you are the Sliver Phoenix, they never told me how beautiful you are." He told her in the same voice.

"Er..." She trailed off, not knowing how to react. Lucky for her Kai scowled and slipped his arms around her waist.

"Do you mind?" He growled at him. The youth lost his composure for less than a minute.

"Well if I had known..." He told him. "My name is Hairo. I'm your guide; I'll take you to your camp." His voice grew more serious, though he still had that seductive glint in his eyes.

Isis shivered for some unknown reason.

"We'd better get going them shan't we?"

They all climbed into the land rover, it was a tight squeeze and it was Kenny's misfortune to be stuck between Tyson and Kai. Tyson was still glowering over what Kai had done when Hairo had tried to hit on his cousin. No-one was looking forward to the journey.

"We'll be there in about ten minutes! Not to long." Hairo grinned as they all sighed.

It was going to be a VERY long ten minutes.

* * *

They finally arrived at the camp. Two medium sized tents a camp fire and a wash room to be more precise. Everyone got out the Land Rover; the journey had been next to unbearable and everyone was glad to get out.

Mariam and Isis bagged the biggest tent before anyone else even got out. They crept inside to find four sleeping bags, along with two cool boxes in the corner and crate of pans. Hilary and Mariah came in, laughing at the horrified expressions on both girls faces.

"What's wrong?" Hilary asked them.

"I can't cook." They both said in unison. Mariah burst out laughing, hysterically rolling on the floor. Hilary giggled along side her. Mariam and Isis frowned, embarrassed.

"It's not funny!" Mariam told them, her emerald eyes full of fear because of the metal saucepans in the crate. Ray and Tyson came to see what the commotion was.

"Er..."

Mariah looked up then burst out laughing again.

"What's going on?"

"I think Mariah finds it funny on the fact we can't cook." Isis went bright red.

Ray chortled, instantly receiving threatening looks from both Mariam and Isis.

"Hey! Come on even Tyson can cook. I'm sure Chief can look up some recipes and stuff that you can follow." He told them encouragingly.

Tyson just looked offended at the_ 'Even Tyson can cook.'_ Part.

"That wasn't funny Ray."

"Sorry Tyson."

Everyone laughed quietly.

"So have you checked out your tent?" Mariah stifled her laughter.

"Yeah, we have four sleeping bags. We came into ask if you had a spare one." Tyson asked them hopefully.

"Nope, sorry." Isis told them. "Can't you ask Hairo if we can have another one?"

"He's gone already." Ray frowned.

"What? So we're stuck here?" She replied; her eyes wide with panic.

"Yup." Tyson nodded his head sorrowfully. "I'm so hungry! I haven't eaten anything since breakfast." He groaned, once more completely changing the subject.

"Well you'll just have to wait won't you? We need to check how much food we have and how long we have to stay here." Hilary warned.

Tyson just groaned.

They all got out of the tent. Kenny was on Dizzy as usual, upgrading Tyson's beyblade. Kei was just sitting down on one of the log benches that had been placed near the campfire. A scowl was written over his face.

"So erm... Who wants to check this place out?" Mariam asked them. Everyone agreed, except Tyson and Kenny; they were just interested in getting Tyson's blade sorted out. Hilary decided to stay with them, not really wanting to go out into the jungle.

So Kai, Ray, Max, Mariam, Mariah and Isis all walked down a small dirt path. All talking as they ambled along in the sunshine. No one really noticing just where they going.

No one noticed the clouds above them grow darker as they entered the rainforest.


	19. The Secret is out

Chapter seventeen: The secret is out.

It wasn't very long before the Bladebreakers and co. decided to go back. It had started raining long time before and the whole forest seemed alive with menacing creatures scuttling just out of view.

Thunder and lightening crashed above their head. Nearly everyone jumped out of their skin. Ray, Kai and Max found the girls in their arms, not that they were complaining.

"This storm isn't going to stop is it?" Isis asked.

"Not by the looks of it." Ray answered quietly. No one was laughing.

"We'd better head back now. Otherwise we'll never get back to camp." Kai instructed everyone. They all nodded.

"Come on then." He told them gravely.

They all followed him.

* * *

"They should be back by now." Tyson said anxiously, watching the huge drops of rain crash on the roof of the tent. Hilary nodded next to him. Kenny mourning because Dizzy was down.

"Maybe they got slightly lost, don't worry about it. Kai's with them." She tried to comfort him.

"That's the problem." He scowled.

"What? Kai?" She asked him, surprised.

"Yeah, I mean. Where's he been all this time? Why is he back?" He told her.

"And? I'm guessing there's something else Tyson." He was quiet for a while.

"Do you know who Voltaire is?" He asked her. "Erm... Yeah, Kenny told me he's the boss of Biovolt Corporation; doesn't he work with Boris Balkoff?"

"Yes, at Balkoff Abbey." Tyson said quietly.

"What's that got to do with Kai?" She asked.

"Jeeze Hilary you might get good grades but you can be so dense sometimes."

"What? You have more stupid moments than me!" She yelled back.

She then remembered she was supposed to be going out with him and calmed down.

"So what has it got to do with Kai?"

"Voltaire's last name is Hiwatari."

* * *

Finally the rest of the Bladebreakers reach the camp. It had stopped raining though everyone was soaked. Hilary ran out and hugged the rest of the girls.

"Omigod! We were so worried!" She started speaking at top speed to them. "... but we couldn't get the campfire started, sorry about that. Those two over there are a good as lighting fires as they are finding you lot." She told them, giving a dark look towards Tyson and Kenny.

"Hey! It was thundering!"

"Feh, baby." She smirked at an annoyed looking Tyson.

"Hilary!" He moaned, everyone laughed. They all sat themselves around the campfire. Max lit it and to everyone's surprise soon dried and warmed them all up.

"So when is our first match?" Isis asked Kenny, who seemed to have all the information on the tournament.

"I don't know, they just said that you'll know when it's your turn." Kenny told them. They all nodded and fell quiet. No-one really knew what to say.

"Hey! Why don't we play truth or dare?" Max asked. Nearly everyone perked up.

"Oh! Twenty-one Truth or dare with a twist! If someone chooses truth, everyone has to answer the question." Isis grinned, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. Everyone laughed, (with the exception of Kai who never really laughs around a lot of people) and inched closer to the fire.

"One two three..."

"Three four five..."

"Six seven eight..."

"Nine ten eleven..."

They finally reached twenty one on Mariah. She winced.

"Twenty one?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Erm... Dare?" She said, wincing.

"Erm... Oh I have one!" Mariam sniggered. "Not too cruel." She lengthened the suspense for her.

"Mariam tell me now!"

"Tongues with Ray for a minute!" She blurted it out. Mariah squealed and blushed. Ray just looked shocked.

"What!" They both shouted.

They looked at each other and blushed.

"Hey I'll extend it to two minutes if your not careful." She warned them playfully. Mariah winced and went over to Ray.

They were both aware of the eyes on them. They both blushed again, and then they kissed. Soft lips crushed together, they were surprised to find that they were enjoying it. She felt his tongue enter her mouth, they both expected to hate it but to their surprise they enjoyed it.

"Erm you two? Time was up a LONG time ago." Mariam giggled. Both Mariah and Ray withdrew quickly. Blushing heavily.

"One two three..." They all began again.

"Twenty one..." Tyson groaned. "Truth?"

"Okay then..." Mariah trailed off; thinking carefully over what she could say what wouldn't rebound on anything. "Okay, it's lame but I don't care. What nationality are you?"

"That's easy Japanese." He sighed with relief.

"Max?"

"American."

"Hilary and Kenny?"

"Japanese too."

"Isis?"

"Er... I'm part English part Japanese."

"Ray?"

"Me and Mariah are Chinese neko-jin." He put in.

"Kai?"

"Russian." He scowled.

"And I'm Japanese too." Mariam finished. "Lets start again."

They carried on playing for the rest of the day. They had nothing else to do after all. Kenny had nibbled on Mariam's ear; Tyson and Ray had both sang their national anthems; Isis had sang along to one of the songs on Mariah's CD player. So far only Kai, Max and Hilary had gotten away with it.

"Right then, last go. One two three..."

It landed on Kai.

"Twenty one." He scowled. "Dare." Once more Mariam had one.

"Tongues with Isis, three minutes." She grinned. Both Kai and Isis gave her an alarmed look.

"Come on you two, or it'll be six." She warned them. They both stood up. He wrapped his arms around her waist; their faces inched towards each other. They kissed, lips brushing gently together, soon developing into a full passionate and devoted.

"Times up you two. Er... Isis? Kai?" Mariam told them, faltering slightly as they carried on regardless.

They broke off, neither blushing both gazing at each other. Kai kissed her again.

"Tish! Will you two get a room?" Max called out to them, a grin on his face. Mariam giggled.

"Oops, look what I did..." She whispered to Mariah, she giggled along side her.

"Who would have thought those two though?" Max said back; all the girls and Ray looked uncomfortable.

"You knew?"

"We promised them we wouldn't tell... Erp, she really didn't want Tyson to know." Mariam said sadly.

"Why?"

"Because Isis went to Balkoff Abbey." Hilary whispered in a small voice.

**

* * *

Yes, Hallo this is Luna RavenCroft! Yes, so I kinda know this chapter is a leetle bit mushy and stuff but I don't care, its kinda important. Yes, so erm... I hope you like it! Yes, so I don't actually own the Bladebreakers, (which is a shame really!) but I DO own Isis Kinomiya and the Espanola Angeles, (Mwahaha! Yesh, them all!), anyway thankyou SO much chiqa! You are my ever faithful reviewer!**


	20. More Secrets

Chapter eighteen: More Secrets.  
  
It was night. Darkness had crept slowly over the island and camp where the Bladebreakers had been placed. No clouds in the sky that night. Stars and the moon shone down on them, giving them a slivery light in which to see. However nearly everyone was asleep, readying themselves for the next day and hopefully a battle.

Tyson however couldn't sleep. He crouched by the fire, watching the flames rise and flicker. He had been quiet since he had seen... he didn't want to think about it, for all his natural goofiness he had always been protective around her. He didn't know why; yes he did.

Balkoff Abbey was the reason.

_Flashback... _

"Tyson!" A little raven haired girl ran up to him and hugged him tight.

_She was sporting vicious cuts all over her arms and had a bandage wrapped around her head. All in all she looked like she had been playing with a first aid kit. _

_She had looked so happy to see him. As innocent as she always had done. Behind her was her father. A huge towering figure in a business suit and shiny black shoes. His stature imposing, almost frightening to the small boy._

_"So where did she take her?" Grandpa had asked, in awe of all her cuts and bruises. _

_"Not in front of the children." His uncle then cast an uncomfortable eye on the two. They had walked out of the room then, talking in low voices. _

_"Where've you been?" He had asked her. She went all quiet. _

_Her happy glimmer fading almost immediately. _

_"Isis where've you been?" _

_"No where." She muttered. _

_"Grandpa said you went to Russia..." _

_"I went no-where!" She had screamed at him, tears forming down her eyes and she ran into her bedroom. _

_He had gone in after her only to find her sobbing her heart out underneath her bed covers. _

_"Isis?" _

_"Go away!" She howled even harder. Her whole bed quivering. _

_"I'll look after you Isis. I'll always be there. Always." He promised. "Promise." _

End Flashback...

Tyson shuddered, desperately trying to push out the memories. Not that she had told him much, for a long time she had been just what Kai had been like. Quiet, not talking much and lashing out if anyone annoyed her too much.

Two years of therapy to get her over it. He shuddered. It wasn't as though he could find anything wrong in the relationship the two both shared with each other. It was more to fact that... He didn't know what.

"Tyson?" It was Kai. He flinched. He hadn't noticed him come up. "Tyson?"

"Yeah, I heard you Kai."

"Look, I..." He trailed off. Kai had never actually done with kind of thing before.

Silence.

"You know when Isis was six years old she was sent to Balkoff Abbey." Tyson cut in. "She came out two months later and needed two years counselling."

"I..."

"She used to cry every night because of what your grandfather and his 'business' did to her!" Tyson shouted. "The..." Tyson stopped himself working into a rage. "Forget it..." He muttered; noticing the shocked look on Kai's face.

"She went..." He couldn't bring himself to say it. "Does she..?"

"No, she doesn't know." Tyson walked away, leaving a stunned Kai standing by the campfire.

* * *

**Hmm... Yes, so anyway. I'm not going to be on for a while because I'm going on holiday! I'll miss you all and I'll be thinking of some new chapters from you all!!! - LunaRavenCroft**


	21. A new day and new encounters

Chapter nineteen: A new day and encounters. 

Morning dawned gracefully bringing a new day. The sun rose and invaded the Bladebreakers camp, waking everyone who wasn't already up. They all groaned and cried out. It seemed only Isis wasn't that bothered, and was still asleep.

"You can so tell she's related to Tyson can't you?" Hilary grinned. "Isis? Isis..." She tried waking her up quietly, shaking her softly.

"Five minutes grandpa..."

"Isis!" Mariam yelled, shouting in her ear.

Isis cried out and fell out of bed.

"Aw man! What was that for?" She grumbled, rubbing her head slightly.

Mariah and the rest of them just laughed.

"Just like Tyson. You can so tell you two are related." Mariam sniggered. Isis scowled and attempted to get out of her sleeping bag. Not like that was any success.

Ray and Max poked their head though the canvas door.

"Hey you..." Ray was met by a load of pillows and Mariah's stuffed toys.

"We could have been getting changed! Now knock." Mariam snarled playfully.

"How?" Max asked; no reply.

"Er... Knock, knock?" Ray guessed.

"Now you can come in." Mariam pulled them inside. "So what do you want?"

"We were wondering whether Hilary or Isis has seen Tyson. Only he isn't here and we have our first battle today." Ray explained. Hilary looked at him, a dark frown written on her face.

"Do you seriously think we would walk around in our night things talking to Tyson? NO!" Hilary almost yelled. "And Isis has just go up." She added as an after thought, talking more casual.

"Great, there goes Chief again." Max sighed, though his happy glimmer was still in his eyes.

"Tyson where were you!?! You have a battle in one hour's time! You have to prepare!!" Kenny was practically yelling.

"Sheesh Chief, chill out. We'll be fine." Came the reply.

Isis suddenly looked alarmed.

"Heh, is Chief like that on ALL you're matches? Please say he isn't." She asked. Max and Ray laughed quietly, though they had wary expressions on their faces.

"Not all of them..." Max began.

"Just the ones he finds important." Ray finished.

They both winced as they heard Kenny call them over.

"Ray! Max! Come here now!" He practically screamed.

Isis gave out a low whistle as Ray and Max climbed out hesitantly.

"It's like he's got a serious case of PMS." She said.

They all giggled.

"You should see what he's like during the finals." Mariah warned her.

"When they first started; Max and Gary had to battle in the Asian finals. We could hear Chief practically screaming at Max because he said it was going to be easy." She chortled.

"What happened?" Everyone was interested.

"Heh, Max lost, but that's not the point." Mariah giggled.

They all got out and dashed over to the shower cubical. Luckily for the lads there was a separate shower block for them. Otherwise they would have never gotten one.

Isis had been trying to attempt to cook some of the stuff in the cool box. Unfortunately for her nobody could get the fire started. She growled and threw the packet back into the box.

"Where is Kai anyway?" She grumbled.

Everyone stopped what they were doing. They hadn't noticed he was gone.

Kenny started hyperventilating.

"Oh no! What if he's not here for when the doubles start?" He panicked. "We'll get kicked out of the tournament! We'll get..." He doubled up.

"Relax Chief. He probably needed some time to get into his frame of mind. You know, get psyched up before the doubles." Ray grinned, attempting to light the fire in front of a disgruntled and hungry Isis. "There, not hard is it?"

"Feh." She grumbled, retrieving the packet of waffles from the cool box for the second time.

"Maybe he just went for a walk?" Mariah suggested to them all.

Everyone grinned, the kind you give someone when you realized she was most probably right after all your conspiracy theories.

Kai felt the morning rays on his face. His whole twitched slightly unused to the sudden brightness. He went to turn over; then just stopped himself, almost falling out the tree. He woke up properly when he realized where he was.

_Kai? Where is Dragweena?_

_She's back at camp. Why?_

_She is my spirit mate Kai. I have not seen her in one thousand years._

Kai tried to imagine alone for that amount of time.

_Kai?_

_What?_

_Do not feel guilty about what happened to Dragweena's human._

_I don't._

_You can not lie to me Kai._

_Feh._

_She coped. She is fine, she escaped your grandfathers grasp._

_I know, I don't see what this has got to do with me._

_She escaped. Have you?_Dranzer asked, before fading back into his subconscious mind.

Kai scowled, he hated it when his bitbeast did that.

"Yeah, I'm sure if Voltaire knew we were here he'd have killed us by now."

A familiar voice. Kai looked down.

The Saint Shields, or at least all but Mariam.

"Oh yeah? Well he's either playing with us or the Bladebreakers." Joseph scowled.

"That's why we're here Joseph, to warn them." Ozuma this time.

"I thought it was for Mariam."

"She's travelling with the Bladebreakers remember?" He sounded resentful.

Kai remained unemotional.

"Why are you so quiet Dunga? Unusual for you."

No reply.

"Nothing is wrong."

Kai jumped out of the tree in front of them, startling all three.

"Kai! What?" Joseph asked him.

"Feh." He said, beginning to walk off.

"Hey where're you going?" Joseph called out.

Kai ignored them as they ran up to him.

"How are you doing? How're the matches?" He asked. "How's Mariam?"

The torrent of questions irritated him.

"Hey where're you going?"

Kai stopped.

"I'm going back to camp."

"Can we come?"

"If you must."

"Thanks Kai."

"Hn."

They walked back into the camp. Kai with a scowl on his face and Dunga, Joseph and Ozuma all behind him, much to Mariam's delight.

"Joseph! Dunga! Ozuma! What are you doing here?" She beamed a happy grin on her face.

"Oh sure, we came to see you Mariam. Not to tell the Bladebreakers that they're in trouble." Joseph smirked. "Again."

It was only then he noticed that Kenny, Tyson, Ray and Max were missing.

"Where are Max, Tyson, Ray and that other kid... Er, Kenny?" Ozuma asked. Mariam just beamed.

"Oh they're doing there first battle." She was apparently in complete ecstasy mode in seeing her friends again.

"Er... Mariam? I can't breathe." Joseph complained, muffled slightly. She hastily let go.

"Sorry about that Joseph." She apologized slightly embarrassed, then started babbling on about what they had missed and last night how Tyson found out the Kai had been going out with his cousin. Ozuma, who hadn't really been listening, stopped her in surprise.

"Kai has a girlfriend?" He tried to hide his disbelief.

"What? Isis? Yeah." Mariam lost rhythm of her story.

Mariah shuffled out of the tent.

"Sheesh Isis! The least you could have done was wait around for me to find my blade..." She grumbled before noticing Mariam and her friends. "Oh, hi! You're the Saint Shields aren't you?" She grinned at them.

"Er... yeah, we are. Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Mariah! I'm part of the White Tigers but then Ray asked if I wanted to join him on this tournament." She started chatting away as well.

Ozuma inwardly groaned, he suddenly wondered what Kai's girlfriend was like. _Most likely pressured into it poor bloke._ He thought to himself. _Yup, probably just like those two._ His thoughts on the two girls chatting about - He wasn't even going to try to understand what they were saying.

"Feh, Hilary I seriously don't think Ty will do something that stupid." The raven haired youth walked into camp carrying a bucket stylishly in an African style.

"Well he did try stuffing all that pizza into his mouth when he was eight." Hilary reasoned, carrying her bucket by conventional means, i.e. in her arms.

"Yeah well I'm sure he's matured by now. All Kinomiya's go through that stage." Isis said, vainly trying to defend her cousin. "Okay, maybe not. Just Tyson." She added as an afterthought.

Both girls set the water down. Hilary with a loud thud and Isis with stylish grace, but then everything about her seemed to be elegant.

Hilary noticed Ozuma and the rest of them.

"Oh hi guys! When did you arrive?" She asked them.

"Oh we snuck on the boat. We found Kai and he took us to see you guys." Joseph grinned and winked at Hilary, who gave him a disgusted look.

"Sorry but Hilary's taken." Isis grinned. "I'm Isis, you are?" She asked him. Both Ozuma and Joseph seemed too stunned for words.

"Oh that's Ozuma, Joseph and Dunga; Mariam's team-mates from the Saint Shields." Hilary told her.

"Oh! Mariam talks about you guys all the time." She grinned and shook each of their hands.

Dunga frowned as she shook his hand. To him she seemed so fragile and cold as well. She noticed his surprise.

"They said that the masters of Dranzer and his spirit mate Dragweena have their qualities entwined in both of them." She explained, a confusing explanation that some how made sense.

Isis smiled and went back to help Hilary with the water. Having to boil the water before using it for anything.

"Can you believe they never even gave us any decent water?" She grumbled to Hilary; who sniggered at her playfully.

"You'll get used to it babe. Gah! Darn fire!" Hilary cursed as Isis accidentally spilt water over it.

"Sorry Hil," She winced; somehow she knew that she was never going to get used to this...

* * *

**Yesh! I am back from my hols! Thank you Stella for telling me I've spelt Kai, Kei. I didn't realise, so from now on it's Kai. (just in case you were wondering!!) Now I've got to kinda go and write some more up on this story. See ya, oh! Oh wait! I love getting reviews and things so even if it's just to say you like it or even hate it I seriously don't mind okay! Bye bye!!**


	22. Battles of a different kind

Chapter twenty: Battles of a different kind.

Tyson, Max and Ray all waited in the back of the jeep, waiting impatiently to arrive to their first battle. Ray and Max were comparing their blades to what they were like before Kenny had upgraded them.

"We are going to thrash this team I know it!" Max grinned showing off his blade to the rest.

Kenny felt a vein in his temple pulse.

"Max, we don't even know who you are battling. HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" He yelled.

"Hey don't get all worked up about it Chief. We'll be fine, we're the world champions." Tyson told him.

"Yeah, don't you trust us?" Max asked him jokingly.

Kenny sighed.

"I just want you guys to win that's all." He explained. "If you don't then I feel I've let the team down."

Ray laughed openly.

"Come on Kenny you've never let us down. You're not going to now."

"Yes Ray."

"Heh, you should hear yourselves." Tyson laughed openly at them. Ray frowned and Kenny felt his temple throb again.

"Shut up Tyson."

"Sorry guys." He apologized.

Silence.

"Hey Bladebreakers! We're here!" Hairo called out from the front, he swerved and skidded, stopping right next to the entrance to a cave. Tyson was crushed as Max, Kenny and Ray fell into him.

"Ow..."

"Serves you right. Come on." Ray frowned; opening the jeep door and falling out, soon to be followed by the rest of them.

"Good luck you guys!" Hairo called out, speeding off again into the undergrowth.

Ray picked himself up, dusting himself down. Kenny checked Dizzi to make sure she wasn't broken. Tyson and Max just attempted to untangle themselves from the bush they had somehow gotten themselves into.

"Is it just me or is there something funny about the way he just appears and dumps us to where we have to go?" Ray mused.

"What? Then leaves us again? Hm..." Kenny, satisfied the Dizzi was okay, got up and looked over to where the cave was. If you could call it that.

"So... Where's the other team?" Max asked, helping a struggling Tyson.

"Inside I suppose." Ray answered and started walking towards the entrance. He stopped when he noticed no-one follow him. "Well come on then, we can't just wait outside forever." He told them.

They all crept into the cave. They all visibly shuddered at the enveloping darkness and dank walls, the damp craggy floor slippery and dangerous underfoot.

A dim light ahead. Max almost laughed aloud as they spotted it. Going to run towards when Ray stopped him.

"Wait, are we don't know what's ahead. It could be a trap." He warned. Max nodded and began to walk again.

They walked in silence. Everyone could feel the suspense a dangerous trickle running into a dangerous torrent. They shivered in spite of it.

After ten minutes of carefully creeping though the darkness the four bladers finally reached an open flame torch lit room. A huge cavern with a complicated looking obstacle course.

"What is this place?" Tyson asked.

"That is also just we were thinking." A quiet French voice said behind them. They spun around.

Four figures were standing there. Three dark haired triplets and a pretty red head.

"I am guessing you are the Bladebreakers? Yes, of course you are. We are the Fallen Ones." The one in the middle spoke again.

"May I say it's an honour to go against such worthy opponents." Another spoke crisply. "I am Lois, this is Francis and Phillip." He gestured first to the boy in the middle then to the other on the left of Francis. "Ah yes... This is my sister, Cleo." He also added.

Tyson decided to speak up.

"Well I guess you already know us. This is Max, Ray and Kenny, I'm Tyson." He told them. They all nodded towards the opposing team.

"Now that we are acquainted may we carry on together?" Lois asked them. Motioning to the heart of the cavern.

Ray nodded before leaning over to Max's ear.

"Is it just me or are they pretty freaky?" He whispered. Max shrugged uncomfortably.

"The Fallen Ones? What kind of name is that?" Tyson murmured, following them.

The atmosphere was uneasy.

They all walked partly into the room. Ray felt the tension build as they drew closer in to the room.

A flash of light and the sound of machines and computers startled everyone. They all stopped still, trying to recover from the sudden glare.

"What the hell is going on?" Tyson asked, trying to shield his eyes.

The light dropped suddenly and a booming voice sounded.

_Welcome Bladers. As you most likely can see you not participating in an ordinary tournament. This test has been set up to analyse your survival skills and teamwork._

Out of no where Kenny and Lois were sent stumbling to the floor. Both knocked unconscious.

"Chief!" Max called out and caught him before he fell to the rocky floor.

Cleo and Phillip doing the same.

"Quel l'enfer était-il que pour vous l'idiot?" Cleo spat out in fast French. Phillip and Francis looked just as furious.

"Vous toujours cognez hors des collecteurs de données ou quelque chose?" Francis then added.

_In answer to your question Fallen One Francis. Data Collectors have no use to use and every use me._

Max and Tyson silently helped Ray get Kenny onto his back. They weren't going to shout at someone they couldn't face when their title was a risk.

"Grr... Who the hell started up this place anyway? This is against the rules." Tyson muttered; he felt his voice rise only to receive a threatening look from Ray.

"Play by their rules and then we can get off this island preferably unharmed." He cautioned them.

_Finish the course and get out. The winners will be able to go free._

No one wanted to know what would happen to the losing team.

_Please go to the starting line._

Everyone hesitated then walked to the line that the spotlight had fell on.

"This is bad. We have to win." Tyson muttered.

Max was thoughtful.

"Why don't we try a draw?" He asked. "Hey Phillip!" He called "listen."

* * *

**Hey this is LunaRavenCroft here! I'm soo sorry it's taking a while to update but I was kinda stuck on this chapy and the next one. So anyway reviews and things are definately appreciated so thank you everyone!!!**


	23. Training and Explanations

Chapter twenty one: Training and explanations.

Isis let her blade return to her gloved hand.

"So what do you think?" She asked him.

Kai nodded. Though his features were unemotional.

"You need to respond faster when Dragweena pulls it off; but with that exception it's a good idea."

"I told you it was." She said triumphantly. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her. "So now we've figured out the perfect doubles attack can we please get something to eat?" She asked him, not whining but she knew he was hungry too after training for so long.

"Hm..." He muttered in her ear.

"Please." She murmured. "I'll die of hunger if we don't then you won't have a doubles partner."

"Well in that case I'd better find another doubles partner." He told her smirking. She scowled and he smirked harder. "If you can get it right this time then we can go."

"You mean perfect you slave driver." She grumbled escaping his grasp and setting Dragweena to her launcher.

"That's what I said." He said, doing the same.

Joseph finally got the fire going. Almost three hours after it had accidentally being put out by Isis. He shouted triumphantly and grinned. Pointing at it boastfully.

"Ha! I told you I would get it done!" He told them.

Everyone rolled their eyes and got back to what they were doing, mainly talking and discussing beyblades.

"Come on you guys! I spent all day on it!" He complained. Mariam laughed, though not unkindly, at his disappointed pout.

"Yeah we Max got it started in five minutes Bro." She told him lazily, not trace of a blush. "Hmm. I'm hungry, who wants food?" She asked.

Mariah giggled.

"I'll help you cook." She offered. "I heard what you and Isis managed to do with the Waffles so I guess you need help."

Mariam scowled playfully and stuck her tongue out.

"That was not funny." She complained. "Where is Isis anyway? Shouldn't Kai and her be back by now?"

"Knowing those two they'd probably be finished training and snogging each other out of sight from us lot." Hilary grinned; joining the conversation.

They all giggled. Now completely ignoring the boys, who were vainly trying not to listen to their conversation.

Isis and Kai finally arrived back at the camp. They looked exhausted, physically and mentally drained. Barely able to keep on their feet for wanting to sleep.

"Whoa! That happened to you two?" Mariam asked them, both she and Hilary rushed over to Isis as she stumbled slightly.

"Next time we're training Kai. I want to call the shots." She murmured, yawning. "Wake me up when Ty and the rest come, k? Night..." She mumbled her orders to Mariah before falling into the girl's tent and falling asleep immediately.

Kai just nodded and collapsed down next to the fire. Scowling at it as though it was his worst enemy.

"What the hell went on during your training?" Joseph asked him. "I know she's hot but..."

Ozuma sniggered.

Kai gave him a death glare.

"Shut your mouth Joseph." He threatened.

"Shut your mouth Joseph." Joseph snickered, mimicking him.

Kai ignored him; resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"I'm surprised you let a girl on the team Kai." Ozuma told him leisurely.

Kai stared at him, wondering where that came from.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"It means why the hell is your girlfriend on the pissing team." Dunga growled.

Kai felt himself reel.

_What the..._

"Isis is the Euro beychamp." He told them frigidly.

"Yeah, you wonder how she got there?" Joseph smirked.

Thump.

"Never talk about her like that again." He shouted at the fallen boy, who was nursing his bleeding cheek.

All three looked stunned.

Kai threw them a disgusted look and walked off.

The screech of a jeep awoke the two sleeping bladers. Isis and Kai.

"See you guys later! Doubles are tomorrow!" Hairo's voice rang though out the camp.

"Ozuma! What you doing here!"

"Max! Wahoo!"

"How was it?"

Isis stumbled out of her tent. Suddenly wide awake.

"We drew!" Max said ecstatically.

"So you didn't win." Kai said calmly.

"If we didn't help the other team they wouldn't have gotten back to their team." Ray cut in angrily.

"It was totally creepy. It was like if you didn't get out, if you didn't win, then you wouldn't live to regret it." Tyson shuddered.

"I thought it was a two out of three?" Isis asked, confused.

"It was an obstacle course. We had to get Kenny out of there as well." Ray remembered.

Max and Tyson brought him out of the Jeep and laid him down gently on a sleeping bag Mariah had brought out of the girls tent.

"Ty, there should be a first aid box in your tent." Isis instructed him. Tyson nodded and slipped off into the tent. "Does anyone know first aid?" She asked them all.

No-one answered.

"Isis." Tyson called out, throwing her the box. She caught it, though nearly dropped it. Tyson scrambled over.

"What? No-one knows any at all?" He said, surprised.

Isis gave him a sly look.

"You do. The amount of times you bandaged me up after falling out of trees."

_Flashback..._

"_Tyson!" A raven haired girl, around eight, came up to him. Sporting a small cut on her forehead. He ran over to her worried._

"_How'd you do that Ice!" He asked her, dragging her into the kitchen and getting out the first aid kit._

"_A boy told me girls do blade so I bit him." She told him cheerily._

_He sighed and started cleaning the gash._

"_What excuse are you gonna make for grandpa?"_

"_Fell out of a tree."_

_End Flashback..._

Tyson flushed, embarrassed, and then got on with it. He carefully cleaned the wound on Kenny's head and bandaged it up because they couldn't find any big enough plasters.

* * *

**Luna RavenCroft: Hey peeps! Er... one pretty pointless chapter but it brought Ray and co. back from the 'test' thingy. I promise the next will (hopefully) be a little bit more interesting. Oh, and Ice was Isis' nickname when she was little. Just so ya know!**


	24. Preparations

Chapter twenty three: Preparation.

Isis sat by the campfire. Her eyes closed as she assembled herself in lotus position. Trying to clear her mind for the important match she had been training for months for, or at least the beginning of them.

"Hinuatru... Bariatu... Canuitru..." She murmured under her breath. **(A/N, this is what I do when meditate by the way. Though technically she isn't meditating k?)**

"Tyson. What the hell is Isis doing?" Mariam asked from the other side of the camp.

Everyone was watching her with interest. Unused to the usually hyperactively feisty girl sitting down quietly, not moving a muscle or making sound.

"It's part of her before match ritual." He explained to them quietly. "First she harnesses her emotional power and stores it in Dragweena, then she sings her heart out surrounded by a load trees and plants and things."

"Isis has such an amazing voice it is soo unfair." Hilary chortled inaudibly.

"Really? Cool." Max said with out thinking, earning a dark look from Mariam which he noticed. "Hey! I just said cool! Heh..." He trailed off, making his eyes all innocent.

"Darn you Max you know I can't resist." She giggled and he kissed her on the nose innocently.

Hilary and Tyson were about to roll their eyes when Isis opened her eyes suddenly. Everyone nearly fell over themselves as they crept after her. It seemed only Kai wasn't that bothered by what they were doing. He was just expecting yells from her telling them to piss off.

Suddenly following them seemed a lot more appealing.

Isis knew they were following her, hell, she had noticed Max's hair and Hilary's pink top. She laughed quietly at them, pretending she didn't notice them.

"I wish I share.. All the love that's in my heart.. Remove all the bounds.. That keep us apart.." Her voice grew more steadily powerful. "I wish I could say all the things that I should say, say them loud.. Say them clear.. For the whole wide to hear, say them loud, say them clear, for the whole wide world to hear!"

She finally started climbing a tree. She had spied it whilst training with Kai that afternoon. She settled herself down on one of the top most branches.

"What's wrong with the world mamma? People living like they got no mamma. I think the whole world is addicted to the drama; only attracted to things that bring you trauma. Over seas yeah we're trying to stop terrorism; but we still got terrorism liv'in, in the USA the big CIA, the blood and the crimps and the KKK. But if you only have love for your own race; leaves you only space to discriminate..."

The rest of the group barring Kai sat down in a small huddle. Trying to listen to Isis who was singing an English song.

"What song is that?" Joseph asked, trying to interpret it.

"_Where is the Love?_ From _the Black Eyed Peas_." Hilary said promptly. "It's on her 'world' CD."

Ozuma, Joseph and Dunga gave her a funny look before nodding.

"Kay... So we've heard her sing. What else do yeh want to do?"

"Er, well normally she doesn't finish for like two hours." Tyson shrugged.

Everyone almost fell over.

"Two hours? What the hell does she sing?"

"Dunno; she never lets me listen." He admitted.

"Seriously?" Mariah said, surprised.

"Well yeah, even when we were little."

"Whoa..."

Isis noticed them all start to shuffle, she laughed slightly with her eyes though made sure her voice didn't waver, otherwise she'd have to begin again.

* * *

**LunaRavenCroft: Hm... please review! If you don't review I don't get paid! (jk) Nah jus kidding. But it does fuel my creativity. So PLEASE REVIEW! begs Oh yeah! To _Midnightmare _She only went to Balkov for two months, but she does remember it, she (this becomes apparent further on) k? Good! Now please read my other stories and don't forget to Review!!! **


	25. Fluff, Conversing and a Game Of Truth or...

Chapter 24: Fluff; conversing and a game of truth and dare.

Two hours later and Isis had finished her preparation ritual. The others had gone a long time ago. Going back to the campsite to leave her in peace.

She was glad; from within the grasp of the branches she could see the moonlight shine through and touch her skin. She relished its touch.

"Hey." Hands slipped around her waist and pulled her into his chest.

She gripped his hand, noticing he had his wristbands on.** (A/N dunno what they're called; sorry.)**

"You always wear those cuffs?" She murmured.

He pressed her closer.

"Most of the time." He muttered in her ear.

She felt tingles down her spine.

"Oh..." She trailed off. "I can't wait until tomorrow." She suddenly said, nestling into his chest, relishing his touch.

They were silent for a while, balancing comfortably in the tree. Admiring the stars above them, soaring above them twinkling down on them amongst the leaves and branches. Both were thinking about the next day, about what was going to happen. Or at least what they had been training for months to do.

"We better get back." Kai finally spoke up. He had been enjoying spending some time along with her but he knew that if they stayed any longer then they would end up falling asleep, and no-one wants to fall asleep in a tree.

Isis pouted.

"Do we have to? I like it here." She complained softly, sighing. He smirked quietly and kissed her hair.

"If we don't they'll get worried." He tried to reason with her.

"So?"

"It'll affect your game and I'm not going to jeopardize that." He warned her, he wasn't really angry, he couldn't with her.

"Make me." She replied stubbornly. He rolled his eyes, knowing she wasn't going to like what he was planning to go.

"Hn." He slipped from underneath her still holding on to her wrists he pulled her up also so she faced him. She blushed slightly as he brushed his lips against hers. He caught her completely off guard as he picked her up and began to climb down.

"This isn't funny Kai! I swear when you put me down!" She began to struggle, complaining. "And don't you dare say you're not going to because you have to sometime!" She called, still moody with him.

"Weakling." He smirked teasingly.

"Meanie! Let me go!" She called. He dropped her compliantly, though made sure she wasn't hurt went he did so. "What was that for?"

"You told me to let you, so I did." He told her, smirking again.

"Oh," She got up; taking the hand he gave her. "You're still a meanie." She said; crossing her arms, closing her eyes and pulling an I-am-not-impressed look.

She opened one eye, to find she was alone.

"Kai?" She spun around to find him behind her.

"We better get back now." He told her quietly; his tone serious.

She sighed and leant her head on his shoulder as they began to walk back, his arm around her waist.

"You should have just left me up the tree."

* * *

"...and then they both come back all loved up... Man it makes me sick." Ozuma scowled and crossed his arms, glowering in the direction of Isis and Kai. "I mean; what's a jerk like him with her for?"

"He's jealous." Joseph muttered to Dunga quietly, who nodded in agreement. Ozuma choked.

"I am not!"

"Yeah, well Sis is with Max and now Hilary's with Tyson. And Ozuma of course has to pick the least available chick on the whole team doesn't he?" Joseph smirked; laughing at the affronted captain of his team.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"One, Kai will beat you up for looking at you funny never mind asking her out, two, Tyson will rip your throat out if you even glance at her." He explained.

"And Tyson will do that because?"

"Didn't you know they're related? Cousins or something like that." Dunga replied.

"Then you got Mariam, Mariah and Hilary who kill you if you try to seduce her."

"That the fuck?"

"And I don't think Max, Ray and... Kenny would be too pleased with you. Peh, forget her mate. You'd have more chance with Mariam." He chuckled.

As though on cue to what they were saying, Mariam called them over.

"Oy! You guys we're having a game of truth or dare. Wanna come over?"

Joseph and Dunga got up complacently and walked over, Ozuma following them.

"Twenty-one or just pick randomly?" Mariah asked; a glint in her eye.

"Just pick." Isis said lazily, wrapped in _his_ arms.

Ozuma scowled slightly.

Mariam sniggered.

"Okay then, I'll do you Isis."

"What? Oh man, Mari that is soo unfair!" She began to complain until Kai whispered something in her ear. "Fine; truth."

"Oookay... Erm... What was the worst thing you ever did as a kid?" She asked.

Isis winced, trying to think.

"Can't think of one?" Mariam joked.

"Trust me, I don't have that trouble. Okay... There was this one time I put this lad in hospital because he told me girls don't blade, I showed him." She finished evilly.

Tyson chortled. "That's not your worst. Do you remember that time when..." He was hastily cut off.

"Don't even think about it Tyson." She warned him.

He took the hint and shut up.

"Okay then... now I pick Max."

"Er... Truth?"

"Okay. Have you actually asked Mari out yet?" She asked him.

Everyone noticed him blush.

"Wait a mo..." He dragged Mariam off to the other side of the camp. He muttered something to her, scarlet.

She squealed and hugged him, a quick kiss and they returned back to the group.

"Yup. Just now." He said triumphantly. "Er... I pick... Joseph!"

"Dare."

"Oh man... Erm..." Max began, Mariam whispered something in his ear and he nodded. "Er... sing _I'm a Barbie girl_ by_ Aqua_." He challenged him.

"What!" Joseph spluttered. "I don't even know the words to that!"

"Just a line will do." Max shrugged. Joseph scrunched up and mumbled it quietly.

Everyone wanted to laugh except Ozuma, Isis and, of course, Kai.

"One day Max..." Joseph glared at him.

"Don't worry Joseph, no-one will mention with off the island." Isis comforted him.

"I choose Ozuma." Joseph said. Ozuma glared at him, though didn't want to be the only one to say no.

"Dare."

"Easy, kiss Isis." He shrugged.

"What!" around half the camp shouted, casing birds to fly out of the trees above them, shock from the sudden noise.

"Hey! You made sing that... thing! He has to kiss Isis!" Joseph complained. Kai made a move to hit the young boy when Isis stopped him.

"Violence never solved anything. I... I should know." She whispered softly in his ear. She had been silent with shock beforehand, but she been brought to her senses by Kai moving forward.

"You're not doing it. No fucking way." He objected, glaring at Joseph.

"It's the rules idiot. The darer can dare for anything within the rules. And kissing each other is in the rules." He replied just as dangerously.

Isis felt Kai's temper flare. She had scarcely seen it and yet she knew it wasn't a pretty sight. Not something to be messed with.

"Kai don't." She touched his arm. "Think of another dare Joseph. Please." She added a hint of pleading in her voice.

"But..."

"Bro for fucks sake just do it." Mariam snarled; he shrank back slightly, not wanting to get on the wrong side of his sister.

"Fine sheesh. Er..."

"I'll take truth instead." Ozuma interrupted; he may have been peeved off by everyone's reaction to Joseph's dare, but damned true be told he knew they'd be in for a shock if the right question was asked.

Everyone else waited patiently. Worried in case something bad was going to happen. Ray bent over to Max and whispered something in his ear. He nodded; his face was serious for once.

"If you could have any gal in the campsite. Who would it be?" Joseph asked; Mariam looked ready to pounce on her little brother, anger flashing in her eyes.

Ozuma didn't flinch. He simply got up and began to walk away, leaving everyone in the lurch. He stopped, turning around.

"Isis."

Outrage.

* * *

**LunaRavenCroft: First thanx to everyone who reviewed, one person, I do feel loved. Anyway thank you _Diamond Core_! Soo... Don't worry there's a reason I put that bit in, and I'm sorry if you don't like fluff. Coupla more chapters and some action might actually happen. I dunno. Yesh, so I'll write more if I get more reviews! **


	26. Thougts

Chapter 25: Thoughts.

Osiris tapped impatiently at the mouse watching the huge screen in front of him. He was impatient. This whole tournament had been a major bore, it wasn't even real for crying out loud.

It was a fake.

A complete sham; sure, he had been given the money by a one mysterious source that underwent the name of Biovolt. But he had designed the rules, the dishes, even the ferry that brought them across to his island. Everything was running perfectly, no hiccups at all. Even the Saint Shields had been anticipated before hand.

That group, two teams in one campsite. It had been amusing to watch at times. They were by far the most mismatched group out of the whole tournament. Always arguing, fighting and rarely training.

_I thought the Bladebreakers were meant to be the best._ He mused to himself.

_They are master. Do not underestimate them._ Black Dranzer warned him, a slight growl in his tone.

Osiris shuddered; he still hadn't grown used to the dark phoenix invading his thoughts. It still unnerved him to think he was connected to another spirit.

_Have you completed my blade yet?_ the phoenix asked, changing the subject with ease.

_Not yet, it still needs perfecting on the right side of the attack wing. Then I shall create it._ He explained silently. Loading up the blade creator program he had bought off the BBA.

The huge screen was soon filled with complex designs of attack rings and weight rings. He started typing, using the computer beyond it's supposed potential.

_Hurry, you are taking to long._Black Dranzer hissed.

_I will not give you an imperfect beyblade Black Dranzer. If I am to be the best. I shall give you the best._

* * *

**LunaRavenCroft: Hi people! First I'm soo sorry I haven't review for a long time but originally I was going to have this chapter longer, (with the revalations of what Ozuma said in the last chapter) but I'm kinda stuck on whats gonna happen. ANYWAY... Thank you _Chiqa_ _Terri_ and _Ms. Sourpuss_ for reviewing! I love reviews; long, short, encouragment, flames (yes, it means you've actually bothered with me!) I love them all!**

**_Ps, Chiqa:_ hm... something like that. Though it might not actually be Kai who kills him! ; )**


	27. Revelations

Chapter 26: Revelations.

Tension suddenly stiffened dramatically, everyone couldn't breathe for it. Everyone fell silent in shock, frozen solid with a knowing surprise of what he had said.

No-one moved for a while. Not knowing what to do or what to say. Ray and Max eyed their team captain nervously; trying to anticipate his next move. Mariam looked furious with Ozuma and Joseph; steam literally pouring out of her ears. Tyson and Hilary looked completely shocked, at a loss for words for once. Mariah had immediately glanced over to her friend; who had paled considerably and was now shaking, her fists clenched; she glimpsed Kai, noticing his eyes; that had narrowed and were sending Ozuma foreboding looks, his fists were also clenched in fists.

_God don't hit him Kai._

_Why not? He deserves it Mariah._

She jumped; it had been a while since Galux had spoken to her.

Dunga and Joseph were trying hard to smirk, trying hard to not to snigger at the dumbfounded group. Joseph at his team captain, who was now eyeing an extremely infuriated Kai; and Dunga, who was smirking at an extremely infuriated Kai, he had never really liked Kai that much, not since he had been defeated by him all those years ago.

"Sat that again Ozuma." Kai whispered threateningly.

"What? That I find Mizz Raven cute?" He mocked; both sent each other defiant stares.

_Where have I heard that before?_ Isis mused she realized with a jolt.

_Flashback..._

_Isis walked down to the breakfast bar. She noticed uncomfortably the looks she was receiving by the all male teams._

"_Hey! You! Mizz Raven!" Some arrogant blader called out. She stopped and turned around, to identify the lad who shouted at her._

"_Me?" She asked. "What do you want?"_

"_Your cute, you work on the ferry?"_

"_No,"_

"_Oh, you tagging along?"_

"_Of course not." She told him, her voice severe._

"_You on a team?" He asked in disbelief._

"_Yes." She said; her eyes sharper than before._

"_Which one?"_

"_Why?" She asked him._

"_Fine then, tell me your name sugar." He told her. She decided to let him now that._

"_Isis Kinomiya. You'll know me as the Sliver Phoenix." She began walking again, letting it sink in. She heard laughter from the other side of the room. _

_End Flashback..._

"It was you! You!" Isis yelled suddenly. "You were on the ferry! Why I ought to..." She began to yell.

"No shit Sherlock." Ozuma smirked. "Though you were much friendlier then." He added smugly.

"Why you!" She lunged at him, pure fury in her eyes.

Max and Ray grabbed her arms; preventing her from attacking him. She thrashed about; trying to escape their grasp. She nearly screamed in frustration. Kai strode over to Ozuma; who was glaring defiantly back at the infuriated teen.

Smack.

Ozuma was sent flying to the floor. He wiped his mouth slowly, feeling the blood trickle out of his mouth. His eyes narrowed, angry sparks emitting out of both of them.

Isis finally managed to escape Max and Ray's grip. She didn't run though; all her initial fury had faded. She glanced at Ozuma and then to Kai.

"Hey." She nudged him playfully on the shoulder. "Just leave him okay?" She murmured in his ear. He turned around and held her tightly. She rested her head on his chest. Not noticing the protective look on Kai's face as he kissed her hair lightly.

* * *

**LunaRavenCroft: Yeh, I know it's short but to be frank the lack of reviews is kinda giving me writers block. Yesh, and I'm struggling to complete the next chapy too, but I should be fine after that one. Plus, school is starting on the 1st of september so I won't be able to write as much. Sorry!**


	28. Abduction

Chapter 27: Abduction.

_Flashback..._

"_Just leave him okay?" She murmured in his ear. He turned around and held her tightly. She rested her head on his chest. Not noticing the protective look on Kai's face as he kissed her hair lightly. Cradling her gently in his arms._

"_Leave." He growled. "I want all of you to leave." He ordered the Saint Shields._

_Everyone was shocked; including Isis. He carried on._

"_Ever since you have arrived at our camp, you have caused nothing but trouble. Leave now, we have a tournament to win." He glared at Ozuma, whom had gotten up also._

_Almost everyone could see the angry sparks between them, threatening to shock anyone who got in their way._

"_What about Mariam? She's done nothing wrong! Don't let her go!" Max pleaded with him, almost failing himself the dignity of falling to his knees and begging._

"_Mariam is part of the Saint Shields. She has to come with us." Ozuma said swiftly, his eyes narrowed. _

_Max looked desperate._

"_No! Please!" Max pleaded desperately. Kai looked around the campsite._

_Tyson and Hilary were trying desperately to console Max, who seemed to be on the verge of tears for the fact of missing his new girlfriend. Ray and Mariah just seemed shocked, though Mariah was glancing nervously at a pale Mariam, who didn't seem to want to go. Joseph and Dunga were equally as surprised but it seemed they just wanted to get out of there._

_He shrugged, before turning back to an infuriated Ozuma._

"_Mariam has nothing to do with this, if she wants to stay she can stay." He told them. _

_A silence and a relieved Max. Even if it was only short time._

"_Remember who you are Mariam. You are from the Saint Shields. Not the Bladebreakers." Ozuma told her coldly, Mariam winced slightly._

_Mariah grew slightly angry, she had been quiet for not knowing what to say but for this she knew she had a part in._

"_In case you didn't notice Ozuma I'm from the White Tigers, Mariam has every right to stay here since she registered as a spectator for them." She said, her eyes turning into slits. "And don't you dare say she has to choose because that's not fair!" She added with a slight snarl._

_Ozuma gave them all a death glare before walking out of the campsite with Joseph and Dunga. Joseph looked back pleadingly at his sister, who looked away. Sitting back down next to the campfire and burying her head in her arms._

_End Flashback..._

It had been an eventful day followed by an eerily silent night, too quiet to be out in the middle of a forest full of wildlife; far too quiet. No bird or animal calls rang out in the night, no insect whines and the buzz of their tiny wings. No wind, no gentle rustle of the leaves in the trees.

Everyone in the campsite was asleep; the day had tired them all out. It was so deep that even Tyson wasn't snoring. This was very rare, no matter what anyone thinks.

Ozuma watched the campsite with no expression on his face. He was furious with himself for letting his rivalry with Tyson and Kai get in the way. Not that Dunga and Joseph had bothered; Joseph had found the whole thing hilarious and Dunga couldn't care less. It was going to be a lot more difficult protecting their bit-beasts if they weren't allowed to stay with them at all times.

"Are you going to stay there forever? Sheesh, I said I was sorry Ozuma. I didn't know Kai was going to kick us off the campsite." Joseph jumped into the same tree as him; his green hair blending perfectly with his surroundings.

Ozuma ignored him, still keeping an eye out on the campsite.

"Come on! It was funny watching Kai blow his fuse!" Joseph defended himself. "And you didn't have to answer her anyway." He added, crossing his arms sulkily.

Ozuma didn't answer; he was ignoring the little pip-squeak and not giving him the satisfaction of knowing he was forgiven, even though he wasn't.

A rustle in the bushes next to the campsite instantly caught the three boy's attention. A van shape crashed into camp and three shadows got out of it. Going into the girls' tent. Ozuma stood up on the branch he was sitting on, hoping to get a better look.

"Joseph, go follow the van if it gets away. DON'T get caught." He started giving out orders swiftly. "Dunga... Dunga?" He turned around, only to see his friend unconscious on the ground below the tree. "What the..?" He trailed off, seeing the two more men in black suits, one with a gun.

Joseph swore, loud enough for two men to hear the two bladers.

"Baka! Listen, keep out of si-" Ozuma was cut off as a dart pierced the skin on his neck. Joseph paled, praying they didn't notice him. In the darkness of the night.

The van made a noise. Snapping Joseph's attention back to it. The doors had been slammed and it was beginning to move. Taking his captain's orders, he followed her van. Not knowing what they had taken, nor why.

* * *

**Luna RavenCroft: Yey! I finally got some more inspiration!!! Thank you Wreckless Spirit Showstopper O.o-GoDsMaCk-o.O Diamond Core, Ms.SoUrPuSs and Kausi for reviewing! This story is going to be around 42/43 chapys long, give or take a few okay? Good, thank you for reviewing! You all gave me inspiration during my whole week of writers block, sobs But I'm okay now. R&R!**


	29. Discovery

Chapter 28: Discovery.

Kai awoke to the sound of screeching wheels, he grabbed Dranzer and went outside of the tent. His thoughts immediately on Isis and the match they had today.

He heard the others getting out of the tent alongside him. Getting up and wincing at the morning sun slightly. Except Tyson though, he was still fast asleep, the last one to get up as usual.

"Funny... Where are the girls? They're usually up at this time as well." Max asked them; almost seeing Mariam pop her head out of tent, demanding to know why the campfire wasn't on and laughing at their night wear.

"They were up late last night talking again." Ray explained to them, tugging his sensitive ears gently. "Oh man they talk about some strange things." He grinned, his face turning slightly pink. Kai just rolled his eyes, not wanting to know.

"Isis better get up fast or you two will miss your match." Kenny warned Kai. Max laughed.

"Chief! The match isn't until this afternoon!" He chortled, his usual happy face expressing more amusement than usual.

Kenny gave him a death glare that would have probably matched Kai's if anyone could see behind the chocolate brown hair that covered his eyes.

"I want to sort out the strategies! We only have five hours until the match and they have to win!" He shouted at them all. Everyone glanced at each other warily.

"Ray, go get the girls up. Max, here's a chilli, you know what to do." Kai ordered them. He took out his blade, it's now usual glow had faded. "What..?" He murmured to himself.

Two short yelps and two people fled out of two different tents. Though for different reasons.

"Water! Need water!" Tyson gasped, flailing his arms around in a comical manner. Max remerged laughing. Even Kai had a smirk on his face.

Ray bolted up to them, his face had none of the usual calming shimmer that was him. His face serious, upset, and outraged.

"They're gone!" He told them.

A shocked silence, no-one knew just what to say, or to believe him.

"What?"

"Mariah! Mariam, Hilary, Isis! They've disappeared!" He was practically shouting at them, the other four boys fell paralyzed, unable to move with disbelief. "Here. Read!" He thrust a piece of paper into Kai's hand, who read it. Unable to believe what he was reading.

_One is pink one is blue,  
one is a Phoenix,  
One has no clue,  
yes I know what they mean to you._

_I know that you know,  
this is not just a game,  
more than the glory,  
more than the fame._

_If you beat me,  
you may flee,  
much to your own.  
You all shall go free._

_Find where I am.  
The middle of here.  
Easy to find.  
So do not fear._

_Just remember to play by the rules...  
You wouldn't want them to get hurt now would you?_

_Osiris._

Kai didn't answer; he felt sick. Four people, girls at that, all entrusted in his care, had been kidnapped. His GIRLFRIEND had been one of them. This... this Osiris had been the cause of his failure.

He felt the urge to punch something hard.

"Kenny, send out an SOS to the BBA. This tournament... it's a trap." He told them all, his voice masked the emotions.

Kenny did so, without a word. No-one knew what to say. No-one knew what to do.

* * *

**Luna RavenCroft: Hey people! I thought I'd chuck in another chappy coz I was bored. I'm starting the next but it might be a while before that is finished and up here because I'm starting another untitled story for FictionPress. I've got a plot, characters, now I need the story. lol. Anyway, thank you for reviewing _Kausi_ and er... hey! I only got ONE review! Hm... never mind, I want lots for this or I might not update! Heh, actually that's a pretty empty threat to be honest... God I've wrote loads here haven't I?  
Wow.  
****So, thank you _Kausi! _Any questions you want to know by the way and Just ask in yeh review and I'll answer them at the bottom of the next chapy okay? Good. See yeh!**


	30. Tests I

Wow! This is my longest chapter ever! I wrote it all up last night so I hope your happy! Right, for this one I have a key incase you don't understand.

**_humans talking to their bitbeasts._**

_Bitbeasts talking to their humans_

This is so you don't get confused while they talk, and because I'm too lazy to put 'he said, she said everyone said' okay? Good! Wow! I have like... 29 reviews for this story! Come on people that is amazing! I'd like more, and all questions asked are answered at the bottom of the chapter okay? Now read!!!

* * *

Chapter 29: Tests l

"Put them into separate cells; give them the food I have prescribed to each of them." A male was the first thing Isis heard as she stirred from her slumber. A gentle rhythmic step and she realised her body was lugged over some one's shoulder.

Someone other than her friends.

Some middle aged and male with a black suit and carefully combed hair had her over his shoulder. Her first reaction was shock, her whole body was aching and sore. Bruises all over her body, she panicked slightly as she thought about what could have happened to her while she was asleep.

Panic turned into fear, which soon turned into anger and lashing out.

"Get off me!!! Help!" She screamed, kicking and pounding her fists on her captors back. She fell to the floor with a brutal force; making her fall quiet for a second. He went to pick her up and she screamed again, kicking him harshly in the shin before scrambling up onto her feet. The man cursed the walked out of the room, muttering about something under his breath.

Isis waited until she had made sure he was gone before she broke down crying. In complete shock to what had just happened, not knowing where she was. This was to the exception for being in a strange white room with a sleeping bag neatly folded up in the corner and a tray of food in the middle of the floor.

For some reason the whole place terrified her. Her only chance of escape was through a heavily locked door. Then she remembered.

_Flashback..._

_A young raven haired girl was chucked into a small filthy white cell. She was kicking, screaming and biting the muscular agent who was carrying her under one arm. Her arms were bruised and aching along with the huge cuts that bled freely on her skinny legs._

_She immediately got up. Still screaming, not hysterical as in upset, more like angry, outraged at the way she had been mercilessly beaten all day because she wouldn't launch the blade._

"_I'll get you! I'll kill you! When I get out of here I'll kill you!" She screamed over and over, until at last the lack of blood and sheer exhaustion knocked her out. "Help me..."_

_End Flashback..._

Isis shivered, wondering if it had been that bad to just what had happened to her. She had been so young... and the physiologist had told her father, at later her that she was going to experience flashbacks that either exaggerate or understate what had happened. On this occasion she hoped it had been exaggerated.

She reached for her blade hoping to seek comfort from Dragweena. The blade that had been constantly glowing since meeting Kai for that first night had dulled dramatically. She bit back a sob and brought her body into the foetal position.

**_Dragweena? Where am I?_**

_You were kidnapped Isis-_

_**I know that! Where am I? Where's Kai? Tyson? Hilary and the rest of the Bladebreakers?**_

_Hilary, Mariam and Mariah were kidnapped and taken into this.. Facility... The rest should be fine._

_**Should? Dragweena! Tell me what is going on?**_

_I don't know._

_**What-**_

_Listen! There is an evil presence nearby. A bitbeast, his name is Black Dranzer._

_**Dranzer? He's not evil..**_

_Not Dranzer! His clone, sort of. He is evil and very dangerous Isis, please be careful. You are a good human._

**_I will Dragweena..._ _Drage... I'm... I'm so scared..._** Isis admitted, she let herself accept the huge wave of terror that had been threatening to engulf her did so, making her whole body tremble violently.

She closed her eyes, welcoming the vision of a beautiful blue phoenix in her minds eye. She felt it's frozen slivery-blue wings wrap around her slender frame. Isis felt her tears freeze, though her own body felt fine. She smiled, feeling the power of her own bit-beast there around her.

_You are a born survivor child. Never forget that, no matter what anyone says... You are the Sliver Phoenix._

A loud clanging noise from the door and the moment between mistress and bitbeast disappeared in an instant. Isis looked up, standing up ready to face them confidently.

The same black suited agent that had carried her in here appeared. Isis quivered in apprehension, though she made sure it wasn't obvious.

"Come with me." He ordered her. She hesitated; knowing he was going to take her anyway.

Her mind made up.

"No." She told him defiantly, quickly setting Dragweena to her launcher and launching her in a blink of an eye. "GO DRAGWEENA!!"

"What the-"The agent fell over as the blade can hurtling over towards him. Isis ran past him while he was down. "Backup! I need backup!" He yelled into his walkie-talkie.

_Isis! You didn't exactly plan this out did you?_ Dragweena's voice hurtled through her thoughts.

_**I don't know! I was sort of hoping you would help me find the others.**_

_I can find Galux and Sharkcrash if that is what you mean. But Hilary has not blade nor bit-beast. I could not find her._ Dragweena replied dryly to her.

Isis winced, she should have thought this out properly, not jumped into things like she usually did.

"There she is!" A shout and Isis heard men's heavy footsteps follow her, coming down all the corridors. She swore to herself and started panicking. She launched Dragweena at the agents again but this time they didn't retreat.

She panicked even more. Not wanting to be caught, desperate to be free of the white building. Two agents grabbed her; an arm each making her cry out in surprise and anger on being touched.

"Get off me! Let me go! Help!" She cried out as she started to get dragged off in the opposite direction to where she had originally ran from.

She felt like crying, the whole thing was like some awful nightmare that had spun out of control, something she couldn't wake up from, something she desperately wanted to get out of them. A choke rose in her throat, forming tears in her eyes.

She was taken to another white room with a large tank inside of it. They pinned her down as she screamed and thrashed about, placing over her mouth an oxygen mask. She carried on screaming as the tank she was left in began to fill up with water, she realised in a nauseous horror what was going to happen.

She tried desperately to get out of the tank as it slowly rose up to her waist. Tears down her face as she cried out for mercy from them.

_Flashback..._

_A young girl hid in the shadows watching the man that had continuously beaten her for the past hour because she had dared to purposely loose to the boy she had pitied._

_She let out an inaudible gasp as she saw what was there._

_Rows and rows of strange tanks in the huge room. Scientists taking notes and typing things on large screens, pretty much ignoring what was in the tanks. In the huge water filled tanks were children, adolescences and young adults; their faces contorted with agony and determination._

_The little girl wondered why._

"_The resistance to pressure is an excellent advantage child." A cold voice behind and she winced, hoping it wasn't her they were talking to. It wasn't, another little boy with blood red hair was with him._

_The man continued as the strange boy stared with no emotion on his face at the monstrous machines inside._

"... _with resistance to pressure comes resistance to pain, and from pain you learn to become the ultimate champion." The man continued; his voice was calm as he scanned the scene also._

"_Yes sir." The crimson haired boy answered, with voice impassive._

"_Good. You. Take this boy to set up into operation X. I must go and see the wench Voltaire was so eager to have in this place."_

_The little raven girl decided to go back to her cell before they discovered she was missing._

_She knew that 'wench' meant her._

_End Flashback..._

The water finally completely engulfed the tank. She felt dizzy with fear, not knowing what to do or how to get out. The pressure that was now being put onto through the roof, the water being compressed.

She couldn't move. Her whole body screamed in agony as she felt it crushed for what seemed like for ever. Her lungs unable to breathe for it; at least not properly. The world turned darker, more black. She felt herself begin to lose consciousness slowly.

_**Help me Dragweena!!**_

She blacked out.

* * *

Osiris felt the black phoenix growl slightly as he watched the raven hair adolescent kick and scream her way into the water tank. She screamed louder as she watched the water slowly rise around her. Filling it up. Her stats began to fill another window on the massive screen in front of him. 

_What are you doing you fool!_

_**Collecting Stats, what does it look like?** _A searing pain threw him off his chair, sprawling on the floor in pain.

_What if you kill her? You idiot!_ The thoughts of his bitbeast seared though his mind, crushing him with ease.

"She will be fine. Why is it you do not trust me?!" He cried out. He received a strange look from the agent who had walked in.

"Sir, she is awake and in distress. What should we do?" He asked. Osiris frowned and got up from the floor as his bitbeast faded from his mind.

"I'll be there in a while. Sort out the other two." He instructed him. "Make sure they are not disturbed until the tests begin."

"Sir..."

"What?"

"There are three more. We did not anticipate there to be four females to be in the tent." He said, his voice quiet.

Osiris was quiet, he then shrugged.

"No matter, it shan't effect my plans. You are lucky." He gave the agent a dark look, her trembled slightly. "What is her name?" He asked; more out of interest.

"Her name is Hilary Tatibana, a friend of Tyson Kinomiya." The agent explained. Osris ignored him as he quickly hacked into the BBA database on his super-computer.

A smiling brunette appeared in a small window box. Her chocolate eyes filled with excitement as she and the world champion; Tyson Kinomiya, were both doing peace signs as a one Max Tate held a gold trophy. Ray and Kai in the background, one not bothered about the photo, the other smiling good naturedly.

Osiris's paused for a moment, gazing at the girl in the picture. His quick mind immediately calculating the pros and cons of keeping a surplus detainee. He found his gaze being taken to her eyes once more.

"Tell me, does this girl blade?"

"No sir."

Osiris nodded as though to reply to his workers answer.

"I want you to start testing all three girls now. With the exception of Miss Tatibana. She has no use to this plan. Move her into a more comfortable suite, tell her all none blading members of each team have been taken. Do not tell her of her friends." It was an order and his agent knew it.

"Yes sir."

**Warning! Warning! Section 64D has an unexpected surge of energy coming from tank 2F. **

Osiris cursed; checking to see was the matter. He clicked back onto window that showed Isis's tests and cameras. Smoke was streaming from everywhere, a bright blue light streaming through the gaps.

"I want everyone to get down there and find her! Who didn't confiscate her bit-beast! You fools!" He shouted at the quavering agent. He was typing furiously, trying to sort out the mess; cursing under his breath.

* * *

Isis groaned; her head was spinning and her body pounding, she felt like she'd been crushed into a tiny ball. She started coughing; huge hacking coughs that made her feel like she was going to throw up. 

True to her word, she did.

Her body was freezing a tinge of blue that she could only just make out through the streams of black smoke that engulfed the room. She started choking again, her throat burned painfully as she could taste the bile that had come up with her stomach contents.

**_Dragweena? What... what happened?_ **Isis asked her bitbeast slowly, trying to get up and failing miserably.

_You are safe Isis, the ice shan't harm you._ Dragweena's voice in her mind.

"There she is!" Two more agents grabbed her arms; too weak to whisper, let alone scream, she passed out.

* * *

**Luna RavenCroft: Right, my computer has just been recently formatted due to a virus/bug thing that got onto my computer. :( Because of this I've had to rewrite my chapters all over again. I'm so sorry! But this is going to take a long time, I've lost everything! All my pictures, poems, stories... ()sobs() BUT! I haven't lost the plans and ideas because I wrote them down on paper. Soo... I'm sorry, I'll tell you when the next chapter is updated on the summary okay? And I'm sorry for the delay!!!**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers for being so supportive it really means allot to me!!! I'll try to get this chapter up as soon as possible! And once again I'd like to say sorry!**

**_Ms. Sourpuss: _No, please to not boynap Kai, he needs to help rescue the girls yet! . And yes, he did girlnap them. lol, that is such a cool word... load better than Kidnapp...**

**_Wreckless Spirit: _Thanx for that! . I didn't really want to build up on the Ozuma and Kai thing because it's already going to muck up what I have in store for the future! :P And about, Osiris isn't actually that evil to be honest, you'll find more about him later and if you read the bits about him you'll find he's... wait! I can't tell you that! It'll ruin the story! Anyway... and yes, Dunga was knocked out by the men in black.**

**_Diamond Core: _Please don't hurt you're self! Trust me, it hurts. ()shudders() anyway, I've had the same problems with school, I have to get up soo early! ()sudders() again Anyway, along with that and my computer turning against me I've had MAJOR delays on this story!**

**_Kausi_ Dun worry about it! :P I'm glad you like it but doesn't everyone seem to be finding school a pain? It takes up too much time in my already hetic lifestyle. lol. Don't get me wrong, I like school but you have to get up so early for it! (like I told you about it before!) :P**

**So thank you everyone! I have to go now though, I'm shattered from a week of no sleep and stress. I'm going to bed.**

**- Luna**


	31. Tests II

Chapter 30 Tests II

Mariah groaned slightly. She hated sleeping in sleeping bags, they were so uncomfortable at times, they always got so hot during the nights and were so constricting! She yawned and got up, stretching cat like and rubbing her eyes like she usually did.

She finally opened her eyes, and got the shock of her life. She cried out and clung onto the sleeping bag she was still in. Her beyblade was on the table waiting for her to pick it up. She did so, feeling the cold metal soothing to her hot fingers.

_**Galux? Where am I?**_

_You have been kidnapped Mariah, have faith though. I shall protect you, do not be rash either child, Lady Dragweena of the ice has told me her mistress is unconscious, battered and bruised due to her high spirit._

_**Isis! Is she alright? Nothing... nothing bad happened did it? **_

_No! She was put into tests. Do not fear child, I shall protect you._

**_Thank you Galux, _**Mariah stumbled out of her sleeping bag to explore where she was. To her own surprise she wasn't as scared as she thought she would have been given the situation.

Mariah felt herself shiver slightly. Okay, so maybe she wasn't exactly fine with it, she just felt... fine. Accepting the fact that she had been taken away from all her friends, finding out one of them has been 'tested' on and was now unconscious. She didn't know where Mariam or Hilary was or if they'd even been taken.

Who was she kidding? She was terrified! It just didn't seem to spill over the top. She was calm; it almost scared her about what had happened.

She wasn't panicking.

A loud groan and the door opened. She felt heavy footsteps come in and three people in black suits walked in. Mariah felt her eyes turn slit like, she didn't like these people.

"Mariah Wong?" A female voice asked her.

Mariah nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"Come with us. You may take your bit-beast with you." The same agent told her.

"Can... can I get dressed first?" Mariah whispered.

The agent didn't reply, obviously thinking about it.

"No, you are only required to do a few tests; nothing much." A cold male voice this time. Mariah shivered, not liking him at all, or his voice.

Two more agents took her by the arms and calmly took her out of the room. Mariah didn't like it, though she was stiff half asleep so her instincts were deadened down dramatically.

She was taken to a large white room, filled with scientists and other people of the same sort.

"Mariah Wong?" A pale lady wearing a white lab-coat asked her again, Mariah nodded again, sick of the question already. The woman nodded and wrote something down on a clipboard. "You are going to be given basic tests Mariah. Since the pressure tank was, erm, shattered unfortunately you shall not be tested for that."

She shivered, despite what the woman said Mariah knew she was glad not to have that particular test done. _Pressure Tank _did not sound nice at all.

"Do not worry, we shall be taking blood samples, brain scans and simple body fitness tests. You shouldn't be harmed during them." The woman tried to soothe her and Mariah's eyes widened. It was _shouldn't _that scared her the most.

"My friends! Where are my friends?" Mariah asked her suddenly, wondering what she said.

The lady smiled and waved her hand carelessly.

"You may see Mariam after your examinations, but I'm afraid Isis is in a private section. It seemed Isis was hurt due to a malfunction. But don't worry she'll be fine."

**_What about the boys? Ray? Tyson, Max, Kenny and Kai? What about them?_**

Osiris flinched visibly. He knew for a fact Black Dranzer was furious, he still didn't know why. He hadn't seemed too bothered by anyone else going into those things. Why her?

_You are a fool boy! You could have killed the girl! You could have wiped her life force completely...! _

He sighed, the constant nagging forever there. It was irksome; especially the pain the black phoenix could put his body through if he was truly angry.

_Are you even listening to me? _

Osiris finally blew his temper.

_**Why are you so interested in that girl? The only girl in an abbey that is supposedly only for boys? Why are you so worried about her safety? Is it because of her bit-beast? The girl can scarcely remember her time there, only six months before the operation was terminated.**_

_You are an idiot! That girl has the spirit of Dragweena! The only bit-beast Dranzer shall not attack! A weapon you can use! Are you truly the thick-skulled moron that I thought you were?_

He sighed. Osiris knew that already from the cameras he had placed around their favourite training spots. He knew Dragweena was more powerful than Draciel, he knew the ice and fire phoenix wouldn't attack each other.

_**So what am I to do? The girl won't cooperate and the Bladebreakers, as senseless as they appear, won't stand around waiting for me to gain it.**_

_Do I have to spell everything out?_

Osiris scowled at the withering tone of Black Dranzer's mind tone. He glanced at the screen; a smiling photo of the Bladebreakers was still on there.

One pretty brunette waving with an ecstatic world champion doing peace signs...

Mariah felt sick. Panic and shock had finally hit her in the middle of the 'examinations', a blood test to be more precise. She had almost fainted when she saw the needle.

"You may see Mariam now Mariah." The woman who had been examining her finally let her go back with the three agents who took her out of the room she had woken up in.

The blunette was sitting in the corner, apparently sobbing her eyes out. Mariah ran over and hugged her.

"Mari! Don't worry! I'm here now!" She tried to comfort her. Mariam looked up then wrapped her arms around Mariah's shoulders positively bawling her eyes out.

"Mariah! You're okay! Oh my god I was so worried about you I thought you'd all died or something and I just thought..." She managed in one breath before going into tears again.

Mariah didn't say anything. Mainly because she could, Mariam had wrapped her arms around her so tightly she had cut off the circulation.

Mariah finally got her breath back Mariam withdrew and wiped the tears from her face.

"Oh Mariam... What are we going to do?"

* * *

**LunaRavenCroft: yes, I know what happened in the other chapter was inhumane but I put it in anyway! Heheh, I'm so evil it's**** so great! However I did take heed to what you said people well, mainly _Ms Sourpuss_ and _Diamond Core _and decided not to torture Mariah and Mariam. Okay then! If you don't like swearing you're going to hate the next few chapters unfortunatly, coz everyones argueing and stuff. Now to my reviewers!**

**_Wreckless Spirit: _Aw thank you! Yeah, I'm glad to, though it's not the stories, just the summeries (sp?) for each chappy. I'm sorry for leaving you suspense but you're going to have to wait a bit longer unfortunatly to find out what happened to her if you can't guess it. Sorry!**

**_Ms Sourpuss_: You can not steal Kai! :p He is Isis's and Isis's only, at least until the end bit anyway. I know you REALLY REALLY like him but he is kinda busy at the moment helping me keep track of this story. Right?**

**Kai: ....**

**Me: I said RIGHT?**

**Kai: ()shrugs() whatever.**

**Me: it's either that or Ms Sourpuss, aka Alicia, boynapping you and using you as a... well what ever she wants you for.**

**Kai: ()rolls his eyes() fine, I have some advice. Get on with it.**

**:P**

**_BlackDranzerGurl: _Cool name! Anyway I'm glad you like it! This is my first fanfiction and first story with crit on it so I'm glad I've had no flames!**

**_Diamond Core: _Hey! Calm down, she's okay! (I think, wait a sec... ()checks plans() er... moving on...) **

**Yes, so I'm currently thinking on whether to do a sequel to this one. BUT! I have two idea's for it so I'm going to let you lot decide on which one I'll write up. It's either going to be a short one based in England, (that's a hint on what's going to happen!) or a new generation one with the kids of the BladeBreakers, this one has the Epilogue for this story sorted out as well, but I'm currently writing another Epilogue for this story but slightly different to go with the first sequel.**

** Heh, sorry, I'm rambling now about my ideas for sequels! It's going to be a long time before this story is finished never mind a sequel, but it would be a nice idea, or no? It depends on what you think and vote when I've got them sorted out and this story under wraps and finished. I'll leave you now. Bye bye!!**

** -Luna**


	32. Discovery II

Chapter 31: Discovery II.

"Kenny, send out an SOS to the BBA. This tournament... it's a trap." Kai told them all, his voice masked the emotions.

Kenny did so, without a word. No-one knew what to say. No-one knew what to do, but they were going to have to do something, and fast.

Tyson sat down, his head in his hands. Even the headstrong champion was in shock. He had lost the closest thing to a sister he had ever had, he had lost his interfering girlfriend. Heck, she might have been annoying but he still cared about her.

"We've got to get them back." He told himself fiercely. "We have to get them back!" He shouted to them all. His face was full of blind determination as he started heading to where the skid marks were; almost running in a power walk.

Kai grabbed his arm, stopping him from getting any further away from the protection of the camp.

"Let me go Kai I have to save them!" Tyson struggled wildly; shouting at his captain.

"You careering off and getting lost will not help." He told him with a low growl.

"What the fuck do you know?! You don't know what it's like to love Hiwatari! My cousin and girlfriend have been kidnapped and I'm not going to let whoever did it, get away with it!" Tyson hollered at him back.

_You don't know what it's like to love Hiwatari!_

It hit a nerve.

Before anyone could blink Tyson was back up against a tree with a furious Kai holding him up there, unable to breathe for the hand that was wrapped tightly his neck.

"Is that what you think Kinomiya?" Kai yelled; everyone was surprised except Kai himself. "What the fuck do you think I'm doing with your fucking cousin? You have no fucking idea do you? Do you?!"

Max and Ray were shocked to see Kai react that way. When they had first met him he had been a cold heartless bastard with no emotions. He had slowly begun to warm up to them; they all knew that they could rely on each other.

Kai realized what he was doing and dropped him suddenly. He walked back over to the camp fire and sat down, closing his eyes and folding his arms.

"We have to think of something here and now before we go." He replied in a quiet voice, masking the emotion that choked him up inside.

A huge bang and a crash; snapping tree branches and a distinct 'Ow...' caught all five teen's attention. They spun around to face the direction of the noise; blades on launchers. They waited for what ever it was to come out of the undergrowth.

"Whoa! We're here to help!" A female French voice spoke up, soon to be joined by it's owner and four other boys. "Nice to see you again Ray, Tyson, Max." It was Cleo, the pretty red-head whom they had finished even with during their 'competition'.

"Cleo! Lois! Francis! Phillip!" Max could have laughed if Mariam had been here. "What are you doing here?"

"Some green-haired kid told us some of your team was kidnapped." Francis smiled. "We're here to help."

"Green-haired kid? Joseph!" Max guessed; Francis clicked his fingers.

"Yes! That was the little monkey's name." A

"How did he know you? How did he know?" Ray asked; by now a tiny beacon of hope had been lit in everyone. They might not have gotten the girls back, but their number had doubled in size.

"He is going around saying that his sister was kidnapped, that she was with you? His words were fast, but we caught on that you were in trouble." Cleo explained.

"We also need revenge for what he did to Lois." Phillip told them, he was scowling and Lois blushed, he was obviously embarrassed by the whole ordeal.

"Hmm... It looks like we meet again Bladebreakers." A silky voice stepped out of the undergrowth from the opposite side of the camp.

Nina from the Espanola Angeles.

"What do you want?" Kai suddenly stand up, his eyes and voice ablaze.

Nina smiled.

"We are here to help you Hiwatari." She told them coldly. "Joseph told us you were in trouble." She clicked her fingers and two more boys came out of the undergrowth. "This is Antonio and Pedro." She cast a careless wave over to the two handsome twin youths. Two lovely looking young girls came out also. One with golden brown hair, straight and long. Another with loosely curled black hair that felt to about her shoulders. "And my sisters, Ana and Zoriaida." She smiled almost poisonously.

"Piss off." He told them coldly.

Nina laughed softly then walked right up to him. Her petite body right up to his.

"We are going to help you Hiwatari whether you like it or not." She hissed at him. "Incase you didn't realize it Hiwatari. We want your girlfriend on our team." Her eyes narrowed, angry sparks were triggered by both of them.

Tyson, whom had been sending Kai filthy looks, almost laughed at the petite black haired girl until she turned to face him.

_God she's even scarier than Hilary!_

* * *

**_LunaRavenCroft: _Haha! I like making you wait to see what's going on with Hilary! You should find out whats going on with them later. Or I could put one in of Osiris and this thought...**

**Anyway, I got four reviews for this chapy!!! ()counts on hand() Hey! It's alot for me! Soo many!**

**Wreckless Spirit**: **You know I haven't really thought about Hilary during this. You'll find out what's going to happen to the girls in the next chapter. And about Mariam, she has the same tests as Mariah and I can't be bothered to write a chapter with the same content as another. Sorry! And you'll find out about Isis in the next chapter okay? ;)**

**DarkZero313**: **Aw thanks! ;) I was worried about Isis being a Mary-sue but it seems she's fine with all you guys! Thank you!**

**Diamond Core: Ohhh! You make me feel SO specials!! Everyone should read that review it is so sweet! I'm glad you like my stories! And about Black Dranzer, I've never seen the ones in Russia so I don't know what happened!**

**Ms.SoUrPuSs**: **OH!! I hate it when you misplace money, It scares the crap out of me half the time, I'm FOREVER loosing the stuff. Anyway... I know I'm cruel to my characters! I have this thing where if they existed in this world they'd all need MAJOR therapy. lol. I'm terrible, oh well, I'm sure they don't mind.**

**I'll get back to you as soon as possible okay? See yah!!**


	33. Forgotten Friendships

Chapter 32: Forgotten Friendships.

"Oh look! She's waking up! Isis! Isis!"

"Wake up!"

Two familiar voices caused the raven haired teen to fully awaken; unable to remember much since going to sleep. Her head was pounding along with her body that was throbbing. Almost like she had been crushed.

Then she remembered.

"No!" She shouted suddenly. She scrambled out of the heavy covers that she was wrapped up in. Ignoring her friends completely, banging on the door. "No no no!" She shouted; her fists were starting to bruise with the force she was putting into trying to bash the door down.

She began to feel slightly dizzy again, her body unable to cope with the sudden surge of spirit that Isis had made. She blacked out once more.

* * *

Osiris watched the last part of his new plan go into action. The girl... Hilary; was now vital into getting his 'guests' to do his bidding.

He had turned his attention to the Kinomiya girl. He had been surprised to find a weakness in the notorious Kai Hiwatari, least in the form of a teenage girl. The same was true in their bitbeasts, from his own studying of the two he had been surprised to find that Dragweena and Dranzer wouldn't battle each other; another major part in his plan.

But he had more pressing matters to think about. He wanted to talk to Hilary, perhaps persuade her to give him some of Kai's strategies. Not that he needed them, he had the ultimate force.

He had Black Dranzer.

_Hilary... Hilary what? I've heard of that name before? Where?_

_Flashback..._

_A ten year old girl came into view. His first trip to Japan, a gift from his parents for acing his exams. He smiled at her. Her flyaway brown hair framed her face and coy smile._

"_Hi! I'm Osiris, who are you?" He spoke in fluent Japanese from having studied it himself since he was five._

"_Hilary."_

_End Flashback..._

No... It couldn't be her... Of course it wasn't. His Hilary was probably still studying for her exams. Still they hadn't talked in ages...

_What are you going on about fool?_ The black phoenix hissed in his mind.

_**What? Nothing you need to know about.**_

_Do not spoil our plans boy. Do you not want to be the best?_

_**Of course. Why do you not trust me?**_

_Because my last master was too weak to handle me... How about you?_

That last comment stung. He was far stronger than the last fool who controlled him, he knew it. Whoever it was.

He finally reached the living suite he had placed the girl in. He was hesitated, what if it was really her? Could he go on with it if it was her? No, there was probably hundreds of Hilary's in Japan. Thousands maybe, it couldn't be her.

He opened the door.

* * *

Hilary froze. She had been pacing the strange room she had been put in since she had woken up. The room was beautiful, obviously expensive. She had wondered why was in there, where the rest of the Bladebreakers and co were.

She finally managed to turn around and face whoever had entered her room, well it wasn't hers exactly... She almost gasped in shock.

"Osiris?"

He was far taller than she had remembered him as. His natural two toned hair of two different shade of purple had grown and his amazing crimson eyes were filled with... Grief? She didn't understand that part.

"Hilary..." He breathed; he felt his arms hold her tightly as she ran into his arms. He felt his insides go numb.

_This can't be happening!_

"I thought you were in Russia!" She exclaimed happily. "I know I haven't been writing for a while but there was no need to follow me on a tournament!" She smiled gladly and let him go. He stared at her; suddenly all his plans were completely irrelevant. For the first time in his life he didn't know what to do. His work in tatters.

He walked over to a chair and sat down, his head in his hand. He seemed constricted in anguish. Hilary was confused, having no idea what was wrong with him. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, her voice was softer than before, more sympathetic. He looked at her. Her chocolate brown eyes looking into his own crimson ones. "Please tell me."

She watched the strain in his eyes, she assumed he didn't know how to tell her. Not realizing his struggle was more for the control of his mind than that of what to tell her.

_**I'm not going through with this! There are people involved! I'm a doctor, not some crazed-**_

_You shall do as you are told! Do you not want to be the best!_

_**Yes but-**_

_Forget your buts. You are growing weak boy! I do not want to be with a weakling!_

_**I'm not weak!**_

_Then do as I say... Or is your cowardice going to stop you. It is not like the girl will be harmed. Unlike the phoenix..._

_**I didn't mean to! I'm no blader! I'm a doctor!**_

_Then you leave me no choice!_

Black Dranzer faded from his mind and Osiris looked up, looking at Hilary. A true smile suddenly on his face. He grinned and hugged her tightly.

"It was such a shock to see you that's all." He murmured in her ear. "It's not everyday you see your pen pal from Japan on some tournament island is it?" Hilary laughed and hugged him back.

"You had me scared there Osiris! I thought I'd done something wrong." She smiled then frowned again. "You don't know where the Bladebreakers are do you? I'm really worried about Tyson, he's such a baka when he's hyped up or worried about something." She rolled her eyes just thinking about him.

"Tyson..?"

"Oh! Did I not say in my letters? I guess I haven't wrote in a while. Tyson's my boyfriend." She explained.

A small surge of jealousy swept through Osiris like water does in rivers, he pushed it out. He was happy for his friend. FRIEND.

A huge surge of energy hit the two of them like a lightening bolt. Hilary was flung backwards out of Osiris's grasp and as though through chance of luck landed hard onto the bed.

_You shall not escape me so easily fool!_ The sinister voice of a familiar evil.

Pain shot through him like bullets, all exploding in his mind. One thousand knives ripping up his mind and soul. Osiris felt the familiar feel of Black Dranzer in his mind but this time hundreds of times worse. A giant wave of power engulfing the boy into submitting to the evil phoenix's will.

_This time I shall not give you the choice of freewill._

Osiris felt his body move without his command, the horror as he felt the phoenix take over his body.

_**No! What are you doing!**_

Hilary watched in horror as her friend screamed in pain. She was unable to move herself for shock and fear.

His body crumpled and the room fell silent. Hilary caught her senses at last and ran over to help who she thought to be her friend. She fell to her knees and tried to get him to roll onto his back.

"Osiris! What on earth is going on? Don't you dare go like this or I'll... Please be alright..." She murmured, scared for her friend.

His eyes opened slowly, Dranzer could have smirked though that would have given the game away.

"Osiris you're alright!" She gasped, her eyes narrowed. "Don't do that again!" She told him, though only half-heartedly.

He stood up, one smooth movement. Surely impossible if you had just been assaulted by some unseen force.

"Wha? How?" She got up as though to follow him, confused by what was going on. Wanting to know just how he could be fine after what had looked and sounded like such a brutal attack.

He turned around. Causing her to bumping into him accidently. She gasped at the cruel smirk on his lips and his eyes...

His eyes were completely black. A black iris that covered his whole eye with the exception of golden fire in each eye as the replacement for a pupil. He towered over her and held her arms tightly with his hands as she tried to get away.

She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at him for fear; not noticing his own face reach hers.

A soft brush of his lips on hers and she opened her eyes in shock. His own eyes were closed and his face seemed to be in bliss before opening those terrifying eyes again.

"He has wanted to do that for a while now Tatibana." A harsh voice clashed with that of Osiris's, she shivered unwillingly. "Shh... Do not be frightened..." He stroked her cheek whilst speaking in that spine-chilling voice.

_Leave her alone! _

**_Do not forget who is in control now boy, it is not you._** He let go of her anyway. Amused at the anger of the human he inhabited.

"And now to my business. I shall deal with you later." He murmured in her ear. She shivered and backed away from him as soon as he go of her. He smirked again.

Then left the room.

* * *

**_LunaRavenCroft: _Hey people! I finally got this written out so I'm so happy!! Anyway, I'm not too sure about this chapter because I thought it might be a sketchy, so please tell me what you think! This wasn't going to be in but then a realized it was going to be a bit daft for the ending.  
No matter what you may think guys, I like Osiris, although he may seem a leetle bit to perfect... can you answer me that to?  
And now to my loyal reviewers...**

**_Diamond Core_**: **Yesh! That's my little rescue team all sortied out! ()pats them all on the head() Now they just have to find where the girls are!**

**_Wreckless Spirit_**: **Here's your Hilary bit! I guess I needed to find out what happened to her myself! Tis not cheating! Mariam was just.... erm.... Okay, I suppose it could be called cheating..... heh.... ()shifty eyes()**

**_DarkZero313_**: **Thank you! I'll write the next chapy as soon as I can be bothe- er... I mean as soon as I can! heh..**


	34. No Choice in the Matter

Chapter 33: No choice in the matter.

Isis finally woke up, Mariah and Mariam had moved her back onto the makeshift bed in their cell and were ready to prevent her from running up to the door and attempting to knock it down again.

_Where am I? ... Oh... No! I've got to get out of here! _She thought wildly, she opened her eyes to find her friends waiting pensively for her to get up.

"Save you're energy Isis, you're going to have to stop trying to break the door down." Mariam said sympathetically.

"Dragweena? Where is she?" Isis croaked; her voice was sore from all the screaming she had done that day.

"Right here Ice." Mariah handed her the slivery blue blade complete with bit-chip.

"Thank you." She whispered; tears formed in her eyes as she traced the attack ring with her finger.

Footsteps and the turning of lock and key. They all looked up, hoping it wasn't another agent.

It wasn't.

Instead a tall, well built teen stood in the way of the doorframe. His purple bangs fell over his face in casual elegance. His face was pale yet handsome if it had not been for his eyes, terrifying black pits of darkness.

"So you are the Sliver Phoenix... Such a fitting name." His voice was rasping with an almost spirit voice in it. Two voices in one body.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Isis hissed, the boy laughed softly in that eerie voice.

"Do you my name or what I am? And as for what I want..." He trailed off; spite and hatred flooded his eyes as he connected them with the raven haired girl. "I want you to help me defeat Dranzer..."

"In case you didn't notice, Dragweena won't fight Kai." She told him fiercely. He laughed at her again, his voice full of scorn.

"Pitiful wench do not speak about what you do not know about." He told her, mocking her with his subtle manner. "You are going to help me whether you want to or not."

"And why should I?" Isis snarled. The boy smirked at her defiant words.

"You brunette friend... Would you like to get hurt?"

_You wouldn't dare! _Isis thought, her eyes flashing along with Mariam and Mariah.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Mariah snarled.

"She doesn't even have a beyblade!" Mariam added angrily.

"Do not anger me. It would be a shame if a death happened on this island of mine." The boy smirked at the now silent girls.

Inside Isis she felt a sudden struggle inside of her. Help this fiend, or kill her best friend?

_What am I going to do? I can't help him... But... maybe... oh Kai! Where are you?!" _She thought; her internal struggle still there.

"I am waiting..."

"No! Wait, I'll... I'll do it, just don't hurt her!" Isis cried out. The boy smiled cruelly. An evil spark in his macabre eyes.

"Good. I'll have two agents have you fed and for you to have new clothes."

"What about Hilary?" Mariam asked, her eyes slit with distrust.

"What about her? I'll be back in two hours time. Be ready." He ordered Isis.

The girl was silent. Wondering what she had gotten herself into; wondering what she was going to do.

_No..._

* * *

**_LunaRavenCroft:_ First of all I'd just like to say... I LOVE YOU GUYS!! Do you have any idea how much it means to me to have more than fifty reiviews? You guys make me feel SOO special!  
And yes, I know that this chapter is really short but it's not that long and that's all that I could say in it. Sorry!  
No about the Kei/Kai thing, I know I spelt it wrong in the begining so I'm going to repost those chapters when this story is finished. Just so no one will get confused okay?**

_**Now to my wonderful reviewers...**_

**Diamond Core**:** Hmm... How do you know that Hilary belongs to Tyson hey? After all, in the next few chapters it's going to be pretty clear that one spanish lady likes him alot... And as for Osiris, Black Dranzer is one nasty piece of work isn't he? Hm... You;ll find out how nasty he is later on as well I think... hehe...**

**Moonlit Destiny**: **Hmm... I know what you mean about calling Kai weak, bad move on any occasion... Yeah, I realized I liked Osiris too much to make him the really evil guy. I mean come on! Even he has feelings!!!  
And as for the fish... (shudders) NOT THE FISH! (hides behind chair) I had a pet fish called David once... err... moving on...**

**Ms.SoUrPuSs**: **No problem about the reviewing thing, I forgive you! Yes... Osiris has had a crush on Hilary since they met, only he was to shy to tell her! Anyway, Kai is going to be busy until the end of my story Alicia. So YEH GONNA HAVE TO WAIT! hehe... mine... Kai ish all mine... (steals Kai from Alicia and hides)**

**DarkZero313**: **Okay, why does everyone think Kai is going to save them? Okay, fine, he is, BUT! I might put a twist on it... you know, PUT YOU ALL OFF KNOWING MY PLOT! WOO! Heh, sorry, I'm a lettle bit hyper today...**

**Wreckless Spirit**** Yesh, I'm happy everyone liked it! I know what you feel, at first Osiris is the baddie but then... oh-my-god the baddie is a good guy! O.O Amazing isn't it? Trust Black Dranzer to spoil everthing!**

**Blackdranzergurl**** Yeah, it's because it's split mainly into three sections. It's long, but short too... Hmmm.... I'm sorry this one is short to, but I needed to get the little bits of it that won't fit into another chapter... I might write the next chapter bigger, it depends on how many reviews I get... (hint hint)**

**sasuke-chidori93****: Thankyou!**

_**Sequels Update!!!!**_

**Yesh, I have two different sequels planned out for this story... One's called _The Hope that surronds us_ and is about Isis and the gang in england and stuff. The other is called _Game on_ with a new generation of bladbreakers... YESH! A WHOLE NEW CAST FOR ME TO TORT- er, i mean WRITE ABOUT. I dunno which one I like yet... Still, it'll be ages before it comes out, I'm going to finish this one a rest for a bit... erm... that'll last for a day... heh...**


	35. A matter and aspect of teamwork

Chapter 34: A matter and aspect of teamwork.

"Is there something funny Kinomiya? If there is then please tell me because right now I think we all need something to laugh about." Nina's poisonous voice cut through the tension, bringing even more into the camp. No one dared breathe with the exception of Kai and the Espanola Angeles, Kai who was scowling and the Espanola Angeles who seemed perfectly at ease.

"No, nothing." Tyson muttered, fully aware that everyone was staring at him. Nina gave him a piercing stare and turned back to talk to the rest of the group.

"Now, the first thing we can do is sort out the groups that we can go into if we need to split up... Hopefully the monkey boy will be back soon with the plans..."

"Who said you were in charge?" A low French accented voice spoke, revealing a tall boy with slivery-white hair and bangs challenged her. Cleo scowled.

"Leave it Henry." She whispered to him.

"No, he is right." Nina smiled. "I am not in charge. But who else is going to take charge?" She questioned him, Henry stayed emotionless.

"I vote the team captains think of something. That way no team will feel that they have not been correctly represented." He suggested calmly.

Kai nodded; his eyes were serious. Nina scowled.

"Fine, we shall do that." She told them in her heavily accented English. The three went over to talk in secret.

Zoriaida sat down next Tyson, her loose curls slightly covering her face.

"I know this may seen a little bit rude but do you have anything to eat? I haven't had anything since last night." She asked him quietly in her gentle voice. He stared at her in disbelief and then nodded.

"Er sure. I was kinda getting hungry myself." He told her, he grabbed the cool box and started to rummage around it.

"Thank you." She spoke softly as he handed her one of the sandwiches Mariah had made the day before she was kidnapped.

"No problem." He told her, a bashful grin appeared before quickly leaving his face. She gave him a sympathetic look.

"You'll get them back, I promise." She whispered comfortingly at him he looked at her face, as though searching her for falseness.

"Thanks." He mumbled. Worry still poured inside him, but with Zoriaida he felt a lot better.

"No problem." She smiled shyly but let it quickly drop; both knew this was no time or place for smiling.

They both looked over to their captains, Kai and Nina seemed like they were about to explode.

"You know Nina is the fiery person she makes out to be." Zoriaida told him. Tyson nodded, he also knew someone who put up a front.

"Yeah, Kai's like that, he acts like the bad ass emotionless kinda guy but he's had a tough time." Tyson felt surprised at his own words as they came out of his mouth. Still, they were true, Mr. Sourpuss wasn't always a sourpuss.

It wasn't long before the three team captains had settled their differences and sorted out a plan, with Henry as peacemaker Nina and Kai formed quite a good team.

"So are we going to tell the others? Or should we tell only their parts?" Henry asked them, relieved that their final agreement.

"Tell them only their parts; that way no ones knows the full plan." Kai told them, Nina nodded. The first thing they had agreed on that day.

"Good. Now let's get going." Henry muttered. "Hey! You guys! Come over here!"

* * *

**_LunaRavenCroft: _I am so sorry this chapter took so long and is so short! I've got a MAJOR writers block at the moment so I'm sorry!**

**And now to my reviewers...**

**XxAnimeLover14xX**:** Here you go! Thank you and I glad you like it!**

**DarkZero313**:** Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Diamond Core**: **(throws away tension) There, now it can't kill you. Don't worry about Osiris, he's a lil bit, erm... Okay, he's pocessed, so he's not himself!**

**sasuke-chidori93**: **Hey! I'm not even that sure that I'm going to a sequel, there just Ideas. Mind I do like _the hope that surronds us _better than I do _Game on. _Thank you for that!**

**Ms.SoUrPuSs**: **Gr... My Kai! (Steals Kai back)  
****Kai: I am not a piece of meat you know.  
****Luna: Ew! I'm a vegetarian! I don't eat meat!  
****Kai: ...  
****Luna: You're not evil, Ms. Sourpuss, heh... Yeah...  
****Kai: Nooo... You just try to kidnap me at every possible moment.  
****Luna: It's called fannish instincts Kai, everybody has them. Even me. Mhm..  
****Kai: O.o**

**Don't forget to review!**


	36. Infiltration

Chapter35: Infiltration.

Max glanced cautiously at the group he had been assigned to; Lois and Pedro gazed determinedly back. He nodded nervously. Not really wanting to be the one who had to go first; he nodded slightly to them.

"I've already told you Max, going first is the easiest one to go on. Trust me." Pedro repeated again. Yet still, it was nerve wracking to have to the next part of the plan Kai had made for them.

Dizzi had played a major part in getting the blueprints for the vast building that now stood a head of them. The fact they had had to memorize them was the difficult part. The plans sketched out to get in was given to Pedro by Nina, and Lois had been given tips into hacking into the main frame computer by Kenny, and surprisingly Ana, who it seemed was the data collector for the Espanola Angeles .

They were the smallest group, but Henry had told them it should make them less conspicuous yet still it made Max uncomfortable, he was used to working into his team the Bladebreakers. Not some mix of three teams. Still, he was put in charge – though he still wondered why.

He turned his gaze back to the obstacle ahead of him. A long rope with his jumper around it. According to Pedro it was fast and, as long as he didn't let go, safe. Max didn't really want to know the consequences.

_I've just got to think of Mariam... Come on, she's in trouble and you're to chicken to do some stupid stunt they do on all the movies loads of time._

"Just remember to let go before you crash into the wall." Pedro reminded him as he began to lift his feet.

"Thanks for that Pedro." He muttered, closing his eyes tight and lifting his feet.

The urge to shout out soon left him as he felt the wind wrap around him. He felt it run though his hair and envelope his body, he opened his eyes and felt the strong urge to whoop as he slid gracefully in the air down the wire.

He soon found himself able to let go of his jumper. And land smoothly onto the roof of the tall building. At least until he lost his balance and fell over. He got up quickly, hoping the other two didn't notice.

"Well that wasn't that bad." He told himself as Lois was the next victim to jump off the huge branch they had had to scale.

That time both boys fell over as Lois came crashing into Max, causing them both to go flying. They didn't notice Pedro glide over stylishly and land with a swift precise manner along with perfect balance. The two other boys frowned slightly and got up again.

"We don't have time to fool about you two. If we are going to get back the girl then we must hurry." Pedro said airily to the two of them. The other two got up fast before following him, making Max vaguely wonder why he was in charge.

* * *

Ray crept along the side of the humongous building. His cat like reflexes guiding him across the almost frighteningly lofty building; the same as Max, Tyson and Kai had entered with their newly appointed 'parties', everyone splitting up to get one of the captives each.

He felt the rope around his waist tug slightly, realizing he had stopped he began once more to inch along the narrow shaft at the edge of the building, once more trying not to look down for the sake of his sanity.

_Just typical, Drigger, if we get out of this remind me to get some life insurance, or at least something like that._ He though has images of the whole group falling down to certain death flooded his mind.

_You have to be eighteen to have life insurance Ray, but when you're old enough I'll remind you._ Drigger's mind voice replied. Ray couldn't help but smile as he thought of Mariah doing this.

_Man, if only Lee and the gang were here, they'd no what to do._ _We'd be able to get you back Mari, no matter what. And I'm going to do the now!_

They finally reached an open window, climbing in cautiously as though hoping not to make a disturbance. He jumped silently in, his sensitive ears only just able to hear his fellow 'teammates' jump into the corridor next to him.

Henry and Francis stood on either side of him, like two bodyguards almost. Ana just smirked softly whilst she walked past them, her soft steps not setting pressure pads or triggering trick laser traps to the boys' relief.

"Be careful Ana, I don't want anyone to give us away." Ray warned her; she turned around, her dark eyes meeting his golden orbs. She made a slight hiss with her tongue, as though laughing at him quietly.

"Then I suggest that you don't move your right foot." She told him, she smirked slightly and walked right into his presence. "When I say now, lift it." She murmured in his ear. Ray felt his cheeks redden slightly as he felt her warm breath and mellifluous voice tickle his ear.

She pulled out five small pocket mirrors and positioned them in various positions on the floor until she rose back up. She placed an elegant hand on his torso and pushed him lightly backwards.

"Next time watch where you walk... Ray." She paused before his name as though savoring it. His already pink cheeks turned a faint shade of red as Francis tried not to gawk at the golden brunette walking down the corridor, her hips swaying slightly as she walked a head of them. Henry just frowned, his eyes showing an obvious distaste in her behavior, especially at this crucial time.

Ana just laughed silently to herself, seeing from the corner of her eye the Chinese boy who was staring at her slightly, his cheeks hot with a slight embarrassment.

_Tchh. Males are so easy to manipulate.___

* * *

"Kenny are you sure it's this way?" Zoriaida asked him cautiously in her usual quiet voice. Tyson found himself staring at her dark brown eyes and long loose curls that framed her face beautifully.

He blinked and tried to remember why he was here, the little man called guilt twisted around his stomach and tied his insides out.

_Aw man! The one time I'm not thinking about food or beyblading I'm having girl trouble! I'll just have to get Zoriaida out of my head because I have Hilary... I hope... _His thoughts were troubled by awful ones of Hilary in trouble, then even worse ones of Isis.

His eyes flashed slightly, showing the hint of protectiveness once more. _Man! She's been though enough already! I mean, going out with Kai can't be easy and the place... Biovolt wasn't the best thing to go to even if it was only for a month or two._

"Hey! Listen? Can you hear something?" Phillip suddenly stopped in his tracks, causing Tyson, who was thinking to himself, to fall into himself. "It sounds like crying!" He called out; beginning to run towards the source.

"Wha? Hey Phillip! Wait up!" Tyson called out, also picking up the pace of his walk into a run.

They all ran towards a steel looking door. Phillip signaled for the others to be silent, pressing his ear on the door.

"Someone's in there." He muttered.

Tyson didn't bother with knocking or even trying the door handle. He pushed Phillip out of the way and started banging on the door, fists making slight indentations in it.

"Hilary! Hilary are you in there? Hilary!" He yelled; the faint sobbing from with in stopped as Tyson tried to knock the door down. "Stupid... Baka.... Door...." He muttered between hurling himself at the only obstacle in between the two of them.

"T... T... Tyson?" A small voice murmured; he stopped suddenly. Desperately trying to listen to her quiet voice. "Tyson...."

"What? Hilary?"

"Tyson... door handle..." She muttered; everyone was unable to hear the bit between.

"Wha?"

"The..."

"Wha?"

"TYSON USE THE BLOODY DOORHANDLE!" She yelled through the door, Tyson let out a sheepish frown as he tried it.

A disheveled looking brunette crumpled into his arms, her whole body shaking as she wept from shock.

"Hilary don't cry... You're okay now..." Tyson tried to comfort her, "Ray's getting Mariah and Max is getting Mariam... Kai's gone after Isis..." His last sentence seemed to distress her even more.

"No! No! He can't go and find her! You don't understand! We have to stop him!" She burst out.

"What? Hilary-"

"He's possessed Osiris! He's going to try and get Kai through Isis! We have to stop him!" she gasped through her tears of realization. Everyone was shocked, unable to move.

"Tyson you baka! If you don't come now, your cousin, teammate and my pen pal will all pay the consequences!" She yelled at him, they all came to their senses and started heading to where Kai had been told Isis were going to be.

_What's her pan pal got to do with this?_

* * *

Kai, Cleo, Antonio and Nina finally reached to where Kenny had told them Isis was going to be. It had been relatively easy to get down to where they were supposed to be.

"What the? But this is a beystadium..." Antonio growled, everyone instinctively reached for their blades, launchers ready to let rip their blades.

"Something's not right. Kai, this is a-" Cleo began; only to be cut off by the whole place starting up, the whirr of machinery and other various bits of technology.

"Congratulations. You have managed to find the way to my ice phoenix..." A harsh two toned voice spoke through the hum of everything else. "I must say Hiwatari, if I was still with you I would most definitely find her attractive." A voice filled with mockery.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kai growled; his fist suddenly clenching into a tight ball.

"This boy, his body, is Osiris. I, Hiwatari, am an old unwanted memory. And I shall become the most powerful phoenix in the spirits of the Bit-beasts."

Kai almost fell back in a covered up shock.

_Flashback..._

_Kai reached for Tyson's hand, the ice he was over was beginning to crack. A scuffle and he was safe. Gazing at his team members, no, his friends._

"_Let's go. Bladebreakers! Oh yeah we're back!" Tyson cheered and jumped up in the air slightly. They all began to walk back from the lake centre, back to the warmth and comfort of their hotel._

_Kai hesitated before following them, taking out the black phoenix from his blade and casting it away. His mind finally able to rest from the nagging evil that had laid in his heart and mind since he had first seen the evil spirit._

_And now he was gone._

_End Flashback..._

"Black Dranzer..."

* * *

**_Osiris:_ First of all Luna is truly sorry about taking so long. She has been chained to her chair and forced to write by Tyson and Hilary, who are sick of being played around with.**

**And now to her... (shudders slightly) reviewers....**

**Ms. Sourpuss: Honestly women what to you two think Kai js? Some kind of anime character you can throw around? And the meat thing, seriously, are you insane? You were thinking about eating him!**

**_Luna: Hey! Don't be mean Osiris! I LIKE MS. SOURPUSS! HER STORIES ARE COOL! YOU UPSET HER- (muff)_**

**_Osiris: feh, get back to your writing._**

**_Luna: (glowers)_**

**DarkZero313: Luna has been extremly busy, she has been attempting to keep up with them but she has Exams all through the next two years. She will try as soon as possible though.**

**Wreckless Spirit: Hn, I'm guessing Luna will be ecstatic that she's completed your request. She enjoys making people laugh for some reason.**

**Heart of Friendship: Ch... you make me laugh, I did the spelling and grammer for her, as she's hopeless. Trust us, we were sorry that she hasn't updated either. Do you have any idea what it's like to be possessed? Very uncomfortable believe me. **

**_Luna: Thank you for saying I'm a- (muff)_**

**_Osiris: Get back with your writing!_**

**_Luna: (glowers) Gomen ne..._**

**XxAnimeLover14xX: Erm... Don't cry? Ch, Hilary does enough of that, here, have a muffin, Luna said we've ran out of cookies. SOMEONE (glares at Tyson) ate them all.**

**Diamond Core: You've found out know haven't you? Anymore questions and Luna will try to answer them in her story; this way everyone will find out. And yes, she is very sorry for not updating any sooner.**

**Kausi: For once I agree with one of her reviewers, Ms. Sourpuss is crazy.**

**_Luna: what? Hey! Don't insult my reviewers!_**

**_Osiris: Luna..._**

**_Luna: (quails slightly) sorry..._**

**Kick-flare: As has been said before. Luna will get round to actually having some spare time. Yeah, seriously. She's busy, homework, exams, coursework, drama classes and a first aid group. Yet still she manages to fit you people in.**

**_Tyson: Hey! She's escaping!_**

**_Luna: Haha! You'll never get me! First of all! Thank you guys for all your support whilst I'm through with this difficult time. Hopefully the next chapy will be this weekend._**

**Ja Ne! Don't forget to review!**


	37. The Battle of the Three Phoenixes I

Chapter 36: Battle of the Three Phoenixes.

"Let me show you my secret Hiwatari." Osiris spoke, his voice malicious and full of hate and spite. "The day you chose friendship over power was the beginning of so many mistakes."

Kai growled slightly and set Dranzer to his launcher. Osiris laughed unpleasantly; casting a careless wave indicating behind him.

Kai felt his heart stop, his emotionless mask shattered for a slight second to reveal a look of pain and disbelief.

"Don't worry Kai. It wasn't willing; in fact she broke down into tears when she agreed." His voice was low, a subtle hint of malevolent laughter entwined in it.

It was Isis, though she looked so different from the last time he had seen her –Less than a night and a day – her hair was loose and clung slightly to her slender body that was kitted out in some sort of one piece garment. Her lilac eyes, not daring to meet her friends, had two violet triangles descending from them, almost like her tears had stained her cheeks, those tears stained by her color of her iris.

Her whole stance was different also. Instead of the cheerful spark in her usual bright eyes, they seemed brimming with regret and grief, she once more looked so small and fragile yet she seemed brimming with an intense strength. Though at the same time she was breaking into two.

Nina couldn't help but stare. When she had first met Isis she had been able to see immediately the loyal streak in her pose, the passion that flowed through her veins. Antonio just gawked, though he was careful to keep his mouth shut. Cleo just smirked at him slightly before turning her attention to the raven haired girl she had heard so much about.

"Nina, something isn't right." Cleo whispered in the girl's ear. Nina rolled her eyes.

"No shit Sherlock."

"No! Isis is being blackmailed! I'm sure I heard on the news some time that Kai and Isis had an accident whilst a friendly match! Anyway I pestered Lois into looking it up and it turns out that unless something really bad is going to happen to their owner the two bitbeasts won't battle!" Cleo whispered excitedly.

"Tell me something I don't know." Nina rolled her eyes at the French girl, who suddenly felt stupid.

"Oh; sorry." She murmured back at the petite girl. Nina ignored her and once more turned her attention to Kai and this Osiris.

"I invite you battle my beautiful ice phoenix," He spoke almost possessively over her, Isis shivered slightly.

One single tear escaped her eye, crystallizing before it hit the floor, causing it to shatter into thousands of tiny pieces on the hard stone.

_I'm so sorry..._

"You bastard! Let her go!" Kai growled; he felt his instincts scream at him to attack the teen full on, his trained mind forcing them back. Letting his training at the Abby take over.

"You don't get it do you Kai? Can you see the restraints? I think not..." He trailed off with a slight cackle. "Go on Kai, ask her to go to you." He suggested, an evil look masked his face.

Kai flinched slightly at his words, those cruelly confident words affecting his own confidence.

"Isis?"

She looked up, straight into his slate grey eyes. She shuddered again, as though pain had just coursed through her body. She quickly looked away, unable to keep her keep the contact of their eyes.

"Isis come back." His voice was suddenly uncertain as she didn't move. "Isis stopped being foolish and come back!" His voice cracking slightly as she didn't even look at him.

_I'm so sorry Kai..._

The boy smirked maliciously at the one they had called emotionless. The one with a heart of stone. The boy who didn't love.

"Like I said, she cried when she accepted. But, she accepted; she is mine and best of all... It's of her free will."

"Free will has a choice." Isis spoke quietly, startling everyone.

He looked at her fleetingly, an obvious disapproving frown playing his lips. He didn't speak a word as she cringed slightly, her face entirely distressed.

He smirked once more, as though enjoying playing with her emotions.

"Say Kai, let us... Let us strike a deal. You shall battle my charming ice phoenix and me. If you beat us then Isis will go with you. If we beat you, then she will stay here, and you Dranzer, shall be destroyed."

Isis's head whipped around to face him.

"NO! Don-"

"Silence wench!" The harsh spirit voice had completely taken over, his eyes now represented black-holes ready to pull into at capture forever. She flinched and looked away, her grief was mixing with her anger towards the spirit possessing the boy.

"I accept your challenge. But you must promise to set the others free also." Kai added, his emotions had hidden away inside of him again, no longer was anyone able to read him.

_You will pay for everything you have done to her Black Dranzer. I will go further than to just dump you at the bottom of the lake._

"Then let us begin."

"Three... two... one..."

"LET IT RIP!"

Three blades came crashing into the beydish with such a force that Cleo felt her body get blasted into a wall, at least until a pair of strong arms grabbed her and pulled her into him.

"Be careful" Antonio muttered in her ear.

She blushed; a lot.

Back at the beydish the huge surge of energy had caused the bladers hair to be whipped back, Osiris and Kai looked eerily familiar as both of their bangs ripped towards the ceiling along with all of the other loose objects that had been lying around. Isis looked almost haunted, her lilac eyes were wide and exaggerated the dark shadows under her eyes. Her raven-like hair was now flowing as a huge blanket once more towards the ceiling, contrasting her pale skin.

Both Dragweena and Black Dranzer had cornered Dranzer in the beydish, forcing him out of the dish.

_I though she couldn't battle me?_

_Flashback..._

_Kai and Isis meanwhile had called out their bitbeasts. Only too little success. His powerful Dranzer made little effort to harm her agile Ice phoenix Dragweena, hers doing the same._

"_Dragweena attack!" She repeated one vain attempt to stir her bitbeast into battle. He was doing the same._

_It was then their battle grew stranger. When the bitbeasts did draw together it was not to fight but to meet, both gasped as the two bitbeasts drew together._

_A huge upsurge in energy sent both Kai and Isis soaring through the air backwards. Crashing into opposite walls, both to sickening cracks. Their blades dieing almost immediately, falling into their hands._

"_Kai!"_

"_Isis!"_

_End Flashback..._

"Dranzer!" Kai yelled at the spinning blade. His phoenix rose from the chip on his blade as Dragweena and Black Dranzer followed suit.

Dragweena hesitated before Dranzer escaped. An enraged Black Dranzer however did not waver before sending a blow to his forced partner. Isis gave out a small scream as Dragweena was hurt, unable to understand why.

_Meanwhile..._

"Come on Tyson!" Hilary shouted behind her at the others. They had soon been reunited with Mariam and Mariah and their rescuers, and were now running to try and save Isis and Kai before they made a huge mistake.

_I hope we're not too late...

* * *

_

**_LunaRavenCroft: _Mwahaha... I am so evil... Anyway! Thank you lots and lots people! I'm finally over my writers block which means that I can finished this story! (Three cheers for the reviewers!!)**

**Moonlit Destiny**** Hey! Your back! Don't worry, know ones gonna die (checks chapter format...) Oh! Erm... I'm gonna tell you there's a REALLY sad ending to this well, for some of the characters anyway... Hehe, I'm so evil... And about the goldfish... (shivers slightly and hides behind Kai) Save me!**

**Kai: ...**

**Luna: (sweatdrop) hehe... anyway... Arigato for giving me permission to kill Black Dranzer. (Arigato is Japanese for thank you by the way!)**

**Wreckless Spirit**: **Haha! More cliffies! Gomen ne! I'll try to update on wednesday or some day around then. But then, that's only if you guys review!!**

**DarkZero313**: **There you go! The chapter is there for you to read over and over again, (unless you just want to read it once then bug me for another!)**

**Diamond Core**:** Hey hey! Calm down! You're making the suspense kill me and I know what's going on! lol. Aw thanx! But hey it's true, every fanfic I've read so far rox beyond belief. There is SO much talent it is amazing! Congrats to you all.**

_Authors Note: For all you who want to know; Osiris IS based on a real person, okay, he's a not an arrogant jerk like Osiris is-_

_Osiris: (gives Luna a death glare)_

_Luna: ... anyway Osiris is based on my amazing friend who is a GENIUS!! He got like, three marks off full marks in his SATs and he's expected to get like A stars for everything. Except he's a lot nicer and hasn't kidnapped the bladebreakers and-_

_Osiris: (Growls slightly)_

_Luna: ... or was possessed into doing evil things that were beyond his control... heh... Though he was possessed once... Anyway..._

_THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!_


	38. The Battle of the Three Phoenixes II

Chapter 37: The Battle of the Three Phoenixes.

Kai watched in horror as his blade was slowly being push out of the dish. A dull throb in his heart had begun to set in. He tore his gaze from Dranzer and glanced at Isis, who looked like she was about to weep.

"This is going to be fun Dranzer... I am going to enjoy destroying you!" Kai shut his eyes as though trying to brace the fact he was going to lose... everything.

"STOP!" Hilary's voice suddenly rang through the huge room. Everyone else ran in and gasped out loud at the three bladers battling intensely. Hilary however didn't hesitate to run up to them.

"Hilary! Get back here!" Tyson shouted at her, hoping that for once she would take any notice of him.

"Osiris snap out of it!" Hilary pleaded with him; she tried to shake him on the shoulders, praying that he would snap out of it.

The teen snarled slightly and went to push her away; the image of the Black Phoenix was beginning to fade slightly, having to retreat further into Osiris's spirit to keep it subdued.

He blinked, his eyes crimson one more. He looked in confusion at Hilary, who was clinging to his shoulders.

"Hilary?" He whispered; his eyes turned black as the struggle for control surged through his body.

"Argh!" He screamed out in pain as his mind was squeezed and torn at by the spirit inside him.

"Osiris!" Hilary began to panic and started shaking him again, tears forming in her eyes. "Osiris please! You can beat this! Please! I beg you!" She wept; she couldn't imagine the torture inside of him.

_Osiris please! You can beat this! Please! I beg you!_

_**Hilary!**_

_**(Fool! I am your master from now on!)**_

_**Get out of me!**_

_Osiris! Don't let him win!_

_**(You are too weak to beat me!)**_

_Flashback..._

_Hilary giggled slightly and dived into the local leisure pool. His second visit to visit her and it only been six months ago._

"_Come Osiris! Can't you swim?" She teased him slightly. "Or are you a chicken?"_

_That caused the purple haired boy to bristle and dive in smoothly along side her. He pulled her under before rising again for water. Laughing at the mortified brunette next to him._

"_I'm no chicken Hils!" He grinned and splashed her teasingly. She shouted out at him and attempted to follow his graceful strokes towards the deep end."_

"_Grr... Dam you Osiris! That's not funny! You know I can't swim as fast as that!" She complained slightly, she gasped out load as he came up to her and pulled her back under the water._

"_Uh, uh Hils. My mom told me you'll always find a way to beat everyone. No matter what." He smiled cockily at her. "Of course I'm – Hey!" He spluttered as he came back up from being pushed underneath the surface and watched his friend giggle and swim away..._

_End Flashback..._

_**You're wrong... You've already hurt too many people Black Dranzer... I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANYONE ELSE!**_

Everyone watched in disbelief as the already fading phoenix let out a loud cry and came back into flourish once more into its original form.

Osiris collapsed and sent Hilary down with him as she was still holding onto him.

Only Kai had noticed the Black Dranzer spin faster and go flying out of the dish at an almost dangerous speed.

Right.

Toward.

Isis.

"Isis!" He yelled, diving over the large beydish and pushed her, grabbing her so she wouldn't hurt herself (like how he does with Max when they first meet the All Starz). The blade skimmed past them both as though trying to get away, only to be pursued by Dragweena and Dranzer.

Kai stood up, a thoroughly shaken Isis in his arms. Trembling as though she was about to cry at any moment, clinging onto him as though he was going to disappear at any moment.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't want to hurt... He was going to hurt Hilary..." She murmured. Kai rocked her slightly in his arms. "So frightened... Hilary!" She spoke loudly looking up to try spot her.

"She safe..." He told her soothingly, his arms wrapped around her like a protective barrier. He inhaled her scent again, a faint hint of lavender and chamomile.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't want to..." She murmured resting her head on his chest. Once more the feeling of safety came to her in his arms.

Hilary let out a soft moan and sat up; she felt a soft material under her and jumped up slightly, embarrassed. Tyson ran up to her and helped her up.

"Hilary! Are you alright?" He gasped. "Who is this guy?" He asked, scanning around the room as though asking everyone.

"My name is Osiris." A voice spoke weakly, the boy got up, Hilary hastened to help him, still worried about him. "Don't worry, he's gone now." He told her, she nodded slightly; though still worried about him.

"This is all so very touching, but maybe we should think about getting out of here?" Nina spoke crisply. "We may introduce each other later."

* * *

**_LunaRavenCroft: _(glomps reviewers)__I missed you guys so much!!!! My internet decided it hated me so I couldn't go on. To make things worse meh computer crashed so I couldn't continue meh stories! (sobs) BUT! I'm alright now. I think. And now to meh AMAZING REVIEWERS!!! **

**_Wreckless Spirit:_ The sad bit isn't for a while yet, infact I might not put it because I want the story to finish happily, know what I mean? I might do what other writers do and write two endings.**

**_Kausi:_ (clips Kai over ear) ungrateful boy... lol. **

**_Diamond Core:_ Thankyou! The only thing is when I reread them I don't get the same feeling as to when I write them. But then that's probably because I'm too critical towards my own work.**

**_Blackout12:_ Thank you!**

**_DarkZero313:_ Yes... and I'm sorry It's sort of short too...**

**_Ms. Sourpuss:_ Don't worry about it! This has nothing to do with my story but hurry up and update your own! Yes! I'm impatient and I know it! **

****

_Ps:_ _Any ideas on what_ _you'd want to happen after the tournament/island thing will be greatly appreciated. I need some chapters to fill up the time spent before the last chapter and the tournament okay? Thank you!_

**_LunaRavenCroft!_**


	39. Escape from the Island

* * *

Chapter 38: Escape from the Island.

"This is all so very touching, but maybe we should think about getting out of here?" Nina spoke crisply. "We may introduce each other later."

Osiris nodded.

"I know how to get out of here and all the passwords. But we've got to help everyone else on the island." He told them.

"How many teams are here?" Asked Henry.

"Around ten, not many. Then you have the stowaway team, the St. Shields I believe they are called. The people who worked for me managed to catch two of them."

"Joseph!" Mariam gasped. "What about Joseph?" Her thoughts were suddenly filled with worry for her little brother.

Osiris motioned everyone to follow him, which they did.

"He's the green haired kid isn't he?"

Mariam nodded.

"He was found at the Espanola Angeles camp asleep, he was then put in with the rest of the St. Shields." Osiris led them down to the cells and tapped lightly out the password to open the door.

"About time some one helped us out- hey! What are you doing here?" Joseph shouted, glaring at Osiris.

"We don't have time to explain, we've got to find everyone else and get out of here." Mariam told them curtly ushering them out of the cell.

Dunga growled slightly at Osiris before being hit over the head by Mariam.

"Quit complaining we're getting out of here!" She told him shortly. Dunga obeyed along with Ozuma and Joseph.

Osiris then led them to a control room. Everyone crowded in even though there was no real need too.

"Guides for all everyone with every team except of the Espanola Angeles, The Fallen Ones and the Bladebreakers all bring them to the main entrance." He said his voice cold and emotionless.

He turned to the others.

"We should get down there. We must also be careful; I do not want any agents to realize we are gone until we are." He told them all. They nodded to show they understood.

After what seemed like a lifetime, the remaining teams showed up looking dishevelled and bewildered. Tyson and Henry took charge in getting everyone to follow Osiris and Hilary who were leading them up the vast building to the highest floor.

Cleo seemed slightly dazed as she gazed around the corridor filled with teens her age. Most were lads and were quite obviously staring at her; she blushed slightly and looked away.

Her eyes met Antonio's and she blushed. He smirked and waved at her, purposely going over to her through the crowds.

"Hey."

"Hey." She murmured back, blushing more intensely. "Erm... about what happened in the beystadium thing... Thank you... I guess." She stuttered, now she really was as red as her hair.

His cheeks also went a slightly pink colour though thankfully she did not notice.

"No problem; I mean, you're really light..." He flushed slightly and stumbled over his words. She blushed harder again and the two began to walk along in silence.

Nina watched her teammate talk to the redheaded French blader and smirked. Wondering why she had not noticed it already, but then again, they had had other things on their mind. Such as rescuing a few of the Bladebreakers companions and watching, that strange boy dispose of Black Dranzer from his system.

Her eye rested on another couple. Isis and Kai, he had wrapped his arm around her waist as she leaned her head on his shoulder. She smirked again as once more her eyes began to wander around the crowd...

* * *

A shiver rippled through the crowd of beybladers. The plane was cold and there wasn't much room at all.

Tyson shifted slightly, causing the Spanish girl to nestle on his shoulder slightly, whilst sleeping. He didn't notice Hilary watch them; she had a sad smile on her face.

_They suit each other so well..._ She found herself thinking, she stopped herself, wondering why she thought that, they were after all supposed to be going out with each other.

_Maybe it's because of..._

NO. She refused to think about it. He was possessed at the time! It meant nothing at all.

_But why..._

So many questions...

"Hey," She looked up, finding the source of the voice she knew so well. She looked up and smiled faintly, before a small flicker of panic passed her eyes. Osiris smirked with his usual all knowing eyes. "It's on auto-pilot; this craft was designed to be run by computers. Completely untraceable also may I add." He told her smugly, she laughed and hit him gently on his arm.

He collapsed down next to her, one arm hugging his knees slightly and the other pulling her into his chest.

"So which one's Tyson?" He asked, glancing around. Hilary sighed faintly as she leaned her head lightly on his shoulder.

"You see the Spanish girl over there?" She pointed at Zoriaida who was still in her 'boyfriend's' arms. She felt Osiris bristle with anger.

"Hilary, are you trying to tell me that that... that... he, is your boyfriend?" His tone was barely able to control the anger inside him.

"Yeah... but-" She began, he cut her off angrily.

"What the hell does he think he is doing?" He snarled, his fists had formed fists of rage.

"I-"

"You're going out with a player?" he asked her incredulously, "Why?"

"Tyse isn't a player Ose. I guess our relationship just... died." She tried to explain to him, it was hard but seeing Tyson with the Spanish girl had eased the guilt from what had happened during her time... She had come to realise that that maybe she and Tyson were meant to be just friends...

"He still had no right to treat you like that Hils! I bet you haven't even split up with him yet! Hi-" He began an angry outburst again but was interrupted but Hilary getting up to met his eyes.

"Osiris, just forget it. You're more upset about than I am. I mean..." She fell silent while trying to explain her own view on the matter. "It just didn't feel right to be with him after... after you Isis and Kai beybattled." She finished lamely. "I mean, Tyson and her just seemed to click so quickly and... I guess I've found myself matching them up." She told him. He looked slightly taken aback before nodding.

"If it makes sense to you then..." He smirked slightly. "You know who to turn to if anyone hurts you bad." He told her, she laughed and poked him in the ribs.

"What would you do? Beat them up?" She teased him light-heartedly. He smirked as his eyes light up with amusement.

"I wouldn't need to, my superior wit and knowledge could outsmart anyone." He told her, putting up a mask of arrogance in amusement.

They both laughed and fell quiet. It was so good to be able to talk to get other and hear each other's voice other than on the phone or via the internet.

Both of them felt their thoughts get dragged slowly to what had happened.

_Should I tell her? Yes, no! She's not even dumped that jerk over there, I can't just... No, I can't, can't I?_

* * *

_Well this isn't awkward. NO! I am not going to think of that darn kiss one more time. _

_Flashback..._

_Hilary watched the door that her possessed friend had shut. She placed her fingers on her tingling lips. Her cheeks a faint cherry colour. She realised with a surge of guilt that that was her first kiss. Sure, she'd been going out with Tyson for a month and a bit, but that didn't mean they did anything more than hold hands. Tyson had been so immature when she'd mentioned it._

_She flung herself onto the huge four-poster bed and sighed, wondering if all kisses sent a small tingle through your body and a shiver of delight through your spine._

_End Flashback..._

* * *

Hilary felt an impulse to get up, she needed to talk to him. She needed to let him love the girl in his arms without him feeling guilty. She needed to be able to think without her guilty conscience sending a wave of foreboding into her stomach.

She knelt don't to the sleeping couple. Gently shaking her blue-haired youth back into consciousness. His eyes opened slowly, widening in horror as he realised who it was, and then at his dark-eyed beauty who slept soundly in his arms.

"Hilary!"

"Hush, don't worry Tyson. This is going to sound pretty strange to you but..." She took a deep breath before saying it, hoping the answer was the one she wanted, washing away all the guilt and torment that had filled her. "You do love her right?"

His eyes dulled with affection as he glanced at her.

"I... I'm sorry Hilary, I didn't mean to, I didn't want to!" He tried to apologize, his eyes widened as he saw relief and joy flood her eyes.

"Look after her okay? Oh Tyson, I suppose deep down we both knew that it was never going to work... friends?" She asked him, he looked shocked, then realised what she was going. His face lit up.

"You don't mind?"

"Nope, though you could tell me her name."

"It's Zoriaida. Zoriaida of the Espanola Angeles." His voice softened and tightened his grip on her. Hilary felt a lump in her throat.

"Take good care of her Tyson. If not, I'll kill you." She whispered quietly before walking off.

_I guess I cared more than I thought I did. Or am I just upset because my love loves likes me as just a friend?_ Her mind wandered to Osiris then blocked it.

She felt someone grab her hand and pull her away from the small crowd of people. She gasped slightly as she was taken into the cockpit.

She turned around and blushed, her eyes began to spill tears as she looked away.

"I knew you'd be upset." He murmured tenderly to her whilst wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "You might have never thought so, but I knew you would be."

"They looked so happy together Osiris... They're so happy..." She sobbed. "I... I never loved him Ose, I... I know that now."

He closed his eyes, not wanting to see her anguish.

_If only you knew Hilary._ _Yet why can't I tell you?_

"Hi- Hilary?" He managed to stutter, he vaguely wondered why his voice was like that and what on earth he was doing.

She looked straight into his eyes, he felt another over whelming urge to help her heal. Help her heal from everything.

One kiss to show everything.

* * *

**_LunaRavenCroft: _(sighs) I know, you've all probably gone to sleep by now or gone off to read some else muttering about insane writers and crazy ideas... But personally I loved that bit, hey, I'm a girl! I always get mushy and stuff when it comes to romance and stuff. Anyway... On to meh reviewers!**

**Insane Sarcasm: Thank you! I apologize if you find it too soft. But thank you anyway! **

**Wreckless Spirit: I'm glad you like it m'lady! Seriously mind I didn't know what you guys would think about all the romance stuff even though it is labeled romance... It defienatly looks like I'm doing two endings for this though. But don't worry, I've no intention of ending it too soon!**

**BlackDranzerGirl: Thank you! Awesome name by the way! ;-)**

**Diamond Core: (turns Diamond Core back into her usual self) Thank you! I really wasn't sure whether you'd guys would like it or not but it seems you do so... YEY! I'm defienatly looks like I'll write two endings for this though, but don't worry, I've no intention of ending it too soon!**

**DarkZero313: (gasp!) Never call yourself a bad writer DarkZero! I'm ashamed of you! You are an excellent writer and I have no intention of you wallowing in your self-pity! Yesh! Everyone goes through rough patches (i've had a good few of them, like the mary-sue stage -shudders-) I want none of this I'm-a-bad-writer okay! Good!**

**Ms. SoUrPuSs: Don't worry about it. I'm waiting for that chapter mind... YOU SHAlL UPDATE OR ELSE! (everbody else: sweatdrop) erm.. anyway... I've reviewed your story again incase you didn't notice. Though I accidently put in 70 instead of 60, though it will be 70 soon anyway! ;-) Trust me, writers block is the worst. I've had it twice in this story but you guys have pulled me through twice. And for that, I thank you all.**

**XxAnimeLover14xX: Woo! Thank you very much!**

**Kausi: And, as per usual, I am only too willing to comply to your demands Kausi-sama. :-P**

**

* * *

**

Okay then, I dont know if I've asked you this before but I'm asking you again. I'd like a load of one-shot ideas for the crew (points at the characters of meh story) it doesn't have to be all of them, and I wan't nothing pervy or nasty okay? Just a load of light hearted (possibly humorous if you like) ideas that I can use to create extra chapters with okay? You'll understand why soon enough.

- You loyal writer/reviewer

-LunaRavenCroft


	40. Curse of Evil

_First off my lovelies... This and the next chapter is a prequel to my sequel, (if this makes sense!) meaning it is not so important for this story however if I do choose to write the **saga **I have planned for this story. These next two chapters will be the foundation for this okay?_

* * *

Chapter 39: Curse of Evil.

_One Week Later..._

Osiris shifted through the wades of house advertisements. He had already been living at the Kinomiya Dojo for a week now and not liking his host, Tyson, hadn't made that week anymore enjoyable.

He fumbled around for his cup of coffee and checked his watch. 5:00am. Great, he still had ages until he could escape to Hilary's or into Bakuten looking for a job.

His ears pricked as he heard someone speak. Not in Japanese, as he had expected, but in English, his mother tongue.

"Stupid dreams... waking me up so early... I thought Grandpa was evil..." He recognized it to be Isis. He went back down to shifting the advertisements.

"You couldn't sleep either?" He asked her as she walked in with Kai, who also seemed to have just woken up.

He looked up and smirked at them.

"But then I wonder if it was the-"

"Don't even think about it Osiris." Isis warned him, he raised an eyebrow at the two of them.

"Seriously, this is the fifth time this week." He continued, "I'm guessing it's the same dream?"

_**Flashback....**_

_They walked down the stairs of a stately manor house. Rich dark floorboards and blood red walls made them shiver despite the roaring fire that consumed the huge black marble fireplace on the wall in front of them. Two armchairs sat in front of the marble creation. They couldn't help but walk up to it._

"_Elizabeth it is unsafe for you to stay here!" A young mans voice, they heard the cool tone mingle with a touch of love and devotion._

"_Tomas! Do you think I could leave you here to face him! No, I love you too much." they spun around to see a couple, no older than they were talking in the frame of the door._

"_It is unsafe my love. Do you think I shall let you stay?" His voice had the immortal tone of protectiveness and passion laced in it. The girl shook her head._

"_But you must! If he does kill you my heart would do nothing but weep for you!" Elizabeth's own voice ached with love and devotion and Tomas knew she would not leave him willingly._

"_Then you give me no choice." He told her sadly, her eyes widened as a strong looking man entered the room. "Ortiz, she must depart immediately. Have no fear my love, The phoenixes shall protect us."_

"_Tomas!"

* * *

_

_They walked into a small mud house where two young African teens stood, held in each other's arms, love seeped around them as the boy went to leave._

"_The phoenixes shall protect us."

* * *

_

_They watched two Chinese teens on the each of their village. He was in his armour, it was obvious he had been called up by the Army._

"_The phoenixes shall protect us."

* * *

_

"_The phoenixes shall protect us."

* * *

_

"_The phoenixes shall protect us."_

_**End Flashback...**_

"I'm not going to live my life, with a load of stupid dreams that don't give me a good night's sleep." Isis complained, "I can't train properly if I'm tired." She added as an afterthought.

"I've been thinking about this recently. I... I think I've found an answer to our problem." Osiris told them quietly. "I used to be one of the most sceptical people in the medicine when it came to Bit-beasts. Now however I know they're very much real."

His words were sobering as they remembered last week, though to them it seemed like years ago.

"I've come to an understanding that... The bit-beasts aren't natural. I'm not saying they're freaks or anything. I believe that they're supernatural beings that can be harnessed into powering up certain items."

"You mean like beyblades?" Isis asked him.

"Yeah, something like that. However, after... after last week think that these spirits can possess humans as well."

"You think this because you were?" Kai said, a trace of anger in his voice. "How do you know that it wasn't just that one bit-beast?"

"Why don't you ask Dranzer Kai? You forget that the three phoenixes are the most powerful bit-beasts in the world."

"What's this got to do with our dreams?" Isis said impatiently. Osiris winced slightly.

"Oh, sorry I was getting off the point wasn't I?" He apologized before carrying on. "If you want to get rid of the dreams, of Black Dranzer. Seek supernatural help."

* * *

_**LunaRavenCroft:**_ **WOOHOO!! GUESS WHAT!!!!**

**Everyone else:** **What?**

**_LunaRavenCroft:_ I REACHED 100 REVIEWS! AND HAVE NO FLAMES!!! THE PEOPLE LOVE ME!!!**

**Everyone else:** **(sweatdrops)**

**_LunaRavenCroft:_** **Boiyah! Heh, anyway, thank you all so very very much for reviewing peeps! I'm mega chuffed (scrap that, I'm in seventh heaven!) Anyway, on to my amazing, wonderful, intelligent, charismatic...**

**Everyone else: Just get on with it!**

**Ms. SoUrPuSs:** **You lied young lady, today is MONDAY! lol, jk... I'll forgive you, as long as your next chapter is extra long, and extra brilliant as per usual! Haha, lol, I'm so commanding...**

**Heart Of Friendship: No problem, your story is awesome and I very rarely put in Inuyasha stories in my favs! Oh, sorry about the repeating stuff. I don't always catch them until it's too late, you'll be amazed how much I do catch though. I'm glad you liked the OsirisXHilary, specially since I was taking her away from Tyson! ;-), I love fluff as well, (thus the name for one of the chapters, - Fluff; conversing and a game of truth and dare.) lol, I think EVERYONE wants a happy ending for my pris- er, I mean characters.. **

**RayeBBG: I've had a lot of practice when I comes to captering Kai-like attitudes because I like writing alot of male characters like him. Though I must admit it's hard to keep him in character when I'm trying to do a fluffy scene with him and Isis!**

**BlackDranzerGurl: (smacks self on head) Very sorry about the name thing, it was a typo. Shitsurei Shimashita! And here you are! Your chapter for you to read as much as you like.**

**Wreckless Spirit: I most perfectly understand about the reviewing. Have a wonderful holiday Wreckless Spirit! As for you ideas I love them! I love the whole Cleo and Antonio thing and you'll love what I have in store for them! You know I never thought of flashbacks but thats a good idea, and thank you!**

**Diamond Core: Yey! You liked it! I'm glad you did along with everyone else. It's hard trying to write for the reviewers and what you want to put in as well. (Because normally with me it consists of me just rambling on to meh hearts content!) Yeah... I couldn't let them both just dump each other, that would be just too cruel, (and delay my plans for their one-shots) I'm glad your thinking about them by the way, I just want some of meh reviewers ideas for small stories/ longish chapters to bridge the gap of time. I have this amazing phobia of just jumping REAL far into the future of the characters half way though a story.**

**Moonlit Destiny: (backs away) not.. the.. goldfish... lol. Anyway, thank you for liking my story! (hugs Moonlit Destiny) Yeh, I'm a sucker for fluff and all things in the name of romance... But then I don't know a gal who isn't! lol. Dun worry, I'm doing two endings, one happy, one sad. Don't worry! It's not for a while yet.**

**Bloody-Shadows: You wish is my comand.**

**Emi-Chan and her three spirits: Finished? Oh no my friend, you'll know when it's finished because you'll be able to hear me sobbing over my master piece. I'll also tell you that it's finished and it'll have a little **xXcompletedXx** sign on it to show that it is finished. K? And I'm glad you liked it.**

**Kausi-sama: Doitashimashite! (you are welcome)**

**DarkZero313: Why thank you DarkZero, I'm glad you liked it!**

**BlackDranzer39781: I don't need OCs, just ideas, but thank you for your contabution (sp?) anyways, it's very much appreciated!**

* * *

Ps: Remember, Luna needs IDEAS for one shot chapter thingys for this story. These are what I've got so far:

1. Finding Phoenix (you'll find out who this is soon)  
2. Sets ups that weren't so.

So please review and enjoy my stories!!!!!!!!!

- Loves you all

-Luna


	41. Amulets for protection

Chapter 40: Amulets for protection.

Kai and Osiris waited impatiently for Isis to get ready. Both leaning on the wall with their arms crossed and their eyes closed.

"I'm ready!" Isis finally walked out of her room and to where they were waiting. "Come on you guys! Hurry up!" She called, walking past them and out of the gates.

They both looked up, a slight surprise on written on their faces as they watched her walk out of the gate.

"Er, Isis? Wrong way."

* * *

The three finally reached a small shop on the outskirts of Bakuten. As they opened the door a small bell rang as though to herald their entrance.

"Ah, I thought you three would be coming around this time." An old lady walked right up to Kai, looking intently into his eye. He stepped back as though she was intimidating him.

Not that she looked all too intimidating. Her olive skin had lost its youthful shine and had crinkled like crumpled paper. Her hair was grey with a few dark streaks still in it but covered with a brightly coloured, patterned head scarf that was wrapped tightly around her. She was also rather plump and short, though not over weight. She wore a brightly coloured blouse that went over her hands and right down her upper body, followed by a long skirt that went down to her ankle to show off brown pointy boots. Her face was stern but had a friendly twinkle her moss green eyes. Her ears were pierced to produce huge golden ear rings that were studded with symbols and semi-precious stones.

She eyed him critically and turned to Isis.

"You keep a hold of him young lady. He may look like a bit of an idiot at times but he's a good'n" She told her, both blushed heavily and glanced at each other.

"And as for you young man. She can look after herself." She poked Osiris in the chest with an accusing finger. "Oh yeah, I know all about you, you smug little thing. Brains aren't everything you know."

Isis and Kai watched in amusement as the old woman began to give him a lecture on how 'she' knew what 'she' was doing and 'she' didn't need him to poke his nose into everything.

"Hmm... So then, you want to get rid of that bloody phoenix don't you?" She eyed the three with an amused expression. "He's on your aura dearie. He has a little thing about you doesn't he?" She told Isis in an almost sympathetic tone.

"Why? Why me?" Isis whispered.

"Now don't you get upset about this, the bloody spirit has been lurking around here for about a week now. Oh yes, I've seen your dreams. You two are reincarnates just like the most masters of the spirits."

The three were shocked, not quite knowing how to react.

"Don't worry about it. You'll know what to do when the time comes. So will all the rest." She smiled again in the same understanding tone.

"Excuse me, but could you please help us get rid of these dreams and Black Dranzer?" Isis asked her. The old women spun around to face her and gave her the same intense stare as she had done to Kai and Osiris.

"Of course dear. Come, follow me."

She motioned them to follow her into the back of the shop. Twice telling off Osiris for 'touching the merchandise' with out looking behind her.

She motioned them to a table with three objects on it. All three of them felt their eyes widen as they saw them, underneath all three was a name.

Their name.

"How?" Isis gasped. "How did you know?" She managed to stutter. The old women smiled, her face suddenly looked world-weary, her face achingly sad.

"When you are as old as I child, your talents shine through even more so than you'd expect."

Isis couldn't help but pick up the necklace that had been labelled hers. It was tied with a piece of black string. The charm piece a single bright blue feather with two clear beads on the pointed part where it used to stick into the bird's wing. It was cool to the touch and as soon as she touched it she felt shivers run up her spine.

Kai picked up his, the same style but with a fiery red and orange feather with two wooden beads on the top. His was warm to the touch and as soon as he touched he felt a blazing fire ensnarl his heart, almost as though he had called on Dranzer.

Osiris's was completely different. His was some sort of ear piece. Two holes in his ears were needed for it. It was bronze and joint the two parts you stick both parts into one ear with a small chain that led into one full chain, it then was bonded to a platinum disk around half the size of small button with what looked like a fiery red and orange feather attached to it.

"These are your for your protection children. Wear them always. Never take them off, for the consequences shall be harsh." The old women warned them. They nodded silently and put them on. Osiris included.

He noticed Kai and Isis look at him curiously and he shrugged.

"It was a rebellious thing. My parents were strict."

They thanked the old woman and began to make their way out of the shop. She had refused to be paid which had confused them, but they shrugged it off.

Kai and Osiris walked out of the shop, Isis following them until the women grabbed her wrist.

"You can run as far away as you like child, but remember this. The era of the Spirits Within is upon us. You can not hide from a destiny that has been mapped for you for so many years."

Isis smiled at her, wondering what on earth the women was going on about. She nodded warily and walked out to find Osiris sniggering.

"She's completely off her rocker that one..."

* * *

**_LunaRavenCroft: _Yeah, I know, it's short and it's crappy. BUT! The good news is that I've finished all the spiritual stuff for this story and you'll not hear about the amulet thingys until the sequel.  
What else to put in this bit hmm? I'm still ecstatic about getting 100 reviews you know, It's spurred me into writing the whole CleoXAntonio oneshot in a day, (which for me is suprising) and got me thinking about (catches herself) your not going to find out. This also reminds me I don't write lemons, (or real strong limes for that matter). I tend to let my characters keep that private okay? Just so you know. **

**And now onto meh amazing, fantastic, charismatic... heh, I'll just get on with it.**

**Diamond Core: I hope this didn't dispoint you too much then, all my spiritual stuff is going to be in the sequel okay? Sorry! And yes, I've wrote the Cleo/Antonio chapter, and it's sorta romantic, but cute at the same time. (I hope)**

**Bloody-Shadows: Gomen ne! I'm hopeless at writing long things because I don't like giving too much away! So there you go, you found out!**

**Ms. SoUrPuSs: Mwhahaha! Yes, bow down to the great Luna! Heh, just kidding, I like being call great though, it sounds kinda cool... Anyway, so they're going to school in your nex chap? Kwl! Aw man I can't wait for this then. If your having problems writing that one chapter then try and do a mind map, spread out as many idea's a possible and then write little nick-picks of it. That's what I did for one for one of the chapters for The Spirits Within. Just to help you all mighty Alicia-sama, lol, I know I'm demanding, but your story is just so cool!**

**Moonlit Destiny: I love your name! Angel... wow, I knew a lad called Daemon once... I'm getting off the subject aren't I? (smacks self on forehead) Don't worry, I ramble to, it's so easy to get off the subject you are supposed to be talking about, like one time in English we had to do some roleplay thing about the Lambton Worm, and some how we got onto which football team was better, Newcastle United or Sunderland Fc, (I'm English so yeah, we call soccer (sp?) football,) Anyway, I'm doing it again aren't I? Angel Amanda ???? huh? I like it, I was almost going to be call Alexandra Charlotte ???? but then meh parent's decided it was going to be too much hassle for me to try and spell. Do you know what Luna RavenCroft means? Moon of the Nightbirds' Garden, and you said it was pretty. Lol, I suppose it is a way... (ponders) nah, Angel sounds better, better... (shifty eyes) lol, okay, I'm rambling, I'm going to stop and write more on meh story before your goldfish attacks me... (eyes the goldfish with fear)**

**RayeBBG: Thank you. I'm sure you're a great writer with out the practice!**

**Kausi(-Chan): Okay then... I'd just like ideas on what I can put into to fill the time gap between this part and the next bit in the story, which takes place in about Febuary, (It's Augest in meh story) So I think it was _Diamond Core_ who suggested a fluffy Cleo/Antonio chapter, and I've got a few ideas myself. There's more info at the bottom of the story.**

**DarkZero313: Thank you! Do you mean something lusty between them or romantic? It's just I don't enjoy writing lust but I do romantic that's all, thank you for your ideas anyway!**

* * *

A note from Luna:  
Okay then my dearest reviewers, here are the one-shot chapter story thingys I've got so far:

Finding Phoenix: (You'll find out who he is)

Mistaken Matches: A Cleo/Antonio

Why I'm always High: A Max/Mariam

Inside a womans mind: Courtesy of Kai and Osiris, (once more it's not what it sounds like)

And that at the moment that's all I have at the moment. So hopefully you'll have more!

_(It spans from towards the end of augest to the middle of febuary in case you were wondering)_


	42. Mistaken Matches

Okay then peeps! This is the begining of the short stories okay! So tell me what you think!

* * *

Mistaken Matches.

Cleo frowned and looked up at the sky, the clouds above her also seemed to be taunting her as they floated above her auburn hair that was tied in a bun with hair sticks, the current of wind carrying them doing the same to her own hair and pulling a few strands gently across her tan face and tickling the nose underneath her brilliant emerald eyes.

She didn't notice a slightly older, and taller, Spanish boy doing the same thing. His dark hair falling in a casual elegance over his olive skin and dark brown eyes. They both crashed into each other, Cleo once more nearly falling over due to her light frame.

"Watch out." Antonio smiled as he caught her, another pink tinge swept across her cheeks in a flurry of colour.

"Looks like I have my own knight in shining armour." She grinned, wishing the blush to go away as he helped her up to her feet again.

"So... erm... Where you going?" He asked her hesitantly. She looked at him blushed a bit more.

"I'm just... walking I suppose." She told him, "I haven't got any plans or anything." She added, hinting strongly to him.

"Oh... well, do you want to go to the movies?" He inwardly cursed himself, why did he have to muck it up? He'd just offered to take her to the movies. Pedro would have swept her off her feet and taken her to some swanky restaurant and then for some romantic walk down the park under the moonlight.

He was too caught up in his own thoughts to hear what she said.

"Antonio? Are you okay?" She asked him, he blink and jumped slightly. She giggled nervously. "I said that would be great."

"Cool, err... I mean..."

Cleo giggled at him a swatted his head playfully. He looked shocked slightly before retaliating and pulling out her hair sticks, releasing the mighty wave of auburn hair that fell down to her waist.

"Hey! Okay, my pick for movies." She told him, snatching a hair stick and poking him the side with it.

"Fine by me." He told her, _Please don't pick a chic-flick..._

"How about The Ring?" She asked, "I know it's not in the theatre but we could rent it and buy some popcorn and soda and have it over in my hotel." She offered. He raised an eyebrow at it. "NOT in the dirty way." She told him, he nodded and brightened up.

"Sure. The Ring is my favourite horror." He told her. She brightened up.

"No way! I love it! Back in France, Lois bought the French dub and along with my vampire chronicles it's my favourite movie."

"Your like Ana, she has a thing about vampires as well." He told her, "You know how Kon has the whole fangs thing? She's completely crazy about it."

"Oh." Cleo felt a small wave wash her heart. She almost choked, was she jealous? Of course not!

_I mean, she's a team mate of his! Just a very pretty, no, scrap pretty, gorgeous girl who he works very closely to every day on a close proximity. Oh, did I mention she speaks his mother tongue? And she's intelligent, elegant, she's graceful..._

"Cleo?"

She was brought back to reality with a bump, literally.

She blushed slightly and he helped her up off the ground by Antonio, he looked slightly concerned.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, "You just erm... walked into the lamppost." He told her, she blushed heavier and looked away from his dark eyes.

_And this isn't embarrassing..._

"I, erm..." She tried to explain but found she didn't have one. "Erm... Antonio?"

"What?" He asked her, he blinked a found that he had his arms wrapped around her waist, her slender feminine frame pressed against his well built physique. Her hands flat on his chest clinging to the loose material of his t-shirt, both staring into each others eyes.

It didn't help when someone yelled 'get a room' at them. They turned a nice shade of scarlet and quickly got out of their embrace, shoving their hands into their own pockets and looking away from each other.

_Now Pedro would have never had done something so stupid, or he would have at lest made the most of it..._

* * *

"Cleo? It's over." Antonio told her warily. She looked at screen and saw the credits coming up. "I thought it was your favourite movie?" He asked her, slightly amused by her behaviour. 

"It is." She said quietly. Glad that he was there. "Why is it that the Japanese version is so much scarier?" She whispered. He chortled slightly as she huddled back to his embrace.

"The Japanese must be harder to scare." He guessed, she giggled slightly as the last of the credits went across the screen.

The phone rang. Cleo screamed and fell onto his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck. She blushed again when she realized what she had just done and jumped off him. He was laughing at her, she glared and threw one of the sofa cushions at him.

She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked quietly down the phone.

"_You only have twenty-four hours to live.." _An all to familiar voice crackled down the phone in French. Cleo growled slightly, her hazel eyes flashing.

"Phillip you idiot you terrified me!" She yelled down the phone.

"_What? You had Mr. Lover boy over, you didn't even notice us come in. You made out yet?"_

"Lois!" She whined, going pink. "Shut up!"

"_What? You mean he hasn't made one move? That's almost as bad as Lois when it comes to girls."_

"Yeah? Well not everyone sleeps with every girl he can you Hentai."

"_And proud of it dearest sister. Hah, oh man, you should have heard you scream, comical I can tell you."_

Cleo slammed the phone down and strode into the kitchen (which was separate). Antonio following her with a slight smirk on his lips. He had an idea on what was going on.

SLAP

"Baka! Shut up! You big fat Hentai!" She yelled at him. Phillip was sporting a huge red mark on his cheek; Francis was just smirking at them, sitting on one of the kitchen benches.

"And welcome to the family my dear boy. It's Antonio isn't it? Yes, allow us to introduce ourselves. We are two of Cleo's brothers..."

"From triplets may I add..."

"But most unfortunately our dear brother Lois is still training with Henry..."

"We would first like to tell you..."

"As our dear little sister's overly protective big brothers..."

"What you make one move she's not..."

"Too comfortable with..."

"And we'll make sure you..."

"Not only regret your actions most dearly..."

"But torture until the brink of death..."

"And most likely kill you."

"So don't hurt her." Francis and Phillip finished their small speech with a hint of foreboding, leaving Antonio slightly wary and Cleo mortified.

"Is this pick-on-Cleo day?" She asked faintly at them, her face scarlet for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"Nope, it's 28th August." Francis told her cheerfully. She glared at him as he jumped off the kitchen bench and Lois joined him.

"We're going out. Don't do anything we wouldn't do..."

"So you have pretty much a free rein."

"See yeh sis, Antonio."

Cleo had never wanted the ground to swallow her up as badly in her life.

_Thank you, you two bakas, you just had to stuff your noses into my business didn't you?_ She found tears coming into her eyes.

"Are you okay?" She heard Antonio's concerned voice. She nodded slightly and looked up at him.

He smiled.

"Don't worry about the whole speech thing Cleo." He told her, she looked away again.

"They do it all the time..." She murmured quietly. She heard him chuckle slightly and felt two arms wrap themselves around her, cradling her soothingly.

"Relax, me and Pedro did the same thing to Tyson when we found out about him and Ria." He told her comfortingly. Cleo smiled slightly.

"Sorry." She whispered. He grinned and waved it off.

"Don't worry about it." He told her, his insides writhing with delight for cheering her up. "You want some ice cream?" He asked her.

"With maple syrup and chocolate sprinkle things?" She asked him.

"Sure,"

"Okay." She murmured, pulling out of his grasp and pulled on her boots, him pulling on his trainers (A/N: That's a sneaker for all you people who don't know what a trainer is) and checking to see how much yen he had in his wallet.

* * *

"Two double cones with maple syrup and chocolate sprinkles on." Antonio ordered, Cleo felt her eyes widen slightly as he exchanged his money for her favourite treat. 

"Thank you." She told him, a smile on her face as he gave her the biggest of the two. He gave her a bashful grin as they both began to eat.

They both sat on the edge of a huge fountain that was situated smack bang in the middle of the huge park. Talking about anything and everything, both amazed how easy it was to talk to each other.

Ice creams were long gone and so had most of the people who in dwelled in the park.

Neither realized until Cleo spotted the sun beginning to set over the tall buildings of Bakuten, she had let out a gasped and couldn't stop talking about it, awed by the many colours that inhabited the sky at that time. A series of pinks, reds, oranges and yellow.

"Did you see it? It was incredible! Amazing!" She told him once more her voice elated at what she had just seen. She spun around and laughed again, quieting down considerably.

Antonio followed her gaze to the sliver orb surrounded by a thousand tiny sparks known as stars. On impulse he wrapped his arms around her as the two gazed at the marvel of nature known as the sky.

"We all fly as high as our dreams let us fly." Antonio muttered, quoting one of his cousin's favourite sayings.

"Unless we are a chicken." Cleo said back contemplatively, not averting her gaze from the sky. Antonio gave the back of her head a bemused look. "Chickens can't fly." She added as an after thought.

Without a warning Cleo yawned, turning around and nestling into his shirt again.

"Tired?"

"Henry got us up at the crack of dawn again." She murmured sleepily. "He's evil" Antonio chortled and started to cradle her in his arms again.

"Cleo... Cleowillyougooutwithme?" He asked her quickly, she looked up into his eyes.

"Huh?"

"Will you go out with me?" He asked her again, his heart was thudding almost painfully fast, scared in case she's reject him. She giggled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Of course." She whispered, yawning slightly again.

Antonio could have shouted out with glee but decided against it. Mainly if his team captain found out he was acting like a fool she'll kill him.

Stuff Nina.

"Woohoo!" He yelled, causing her to jump slightly. He spun her gently around in a circle causing her to squeal slightly, first with surprise and then with something else. It seemed like his question had poured energy into her because she started laughing along side him.

He hugged her again and kissed her gently on the lips; unfortunately over balancing and falling into the huge fountain behind them. Both were completely soaked through but it didn't seem like they noticed. They both started tittering again, almost hysterically, unable to get out of the fountain for laughing.

His hands found hers and gently intertwined them; kneeling in the fountain with their hair plastered to their soaked scalps as once more their lips bumped into each other, sending shivers down their spines and causing the soaking hair on the back of their saturated necks to stand up.

Cleo felt her pocket start to vibrate, she jumped right out of her skin and answered it. Antonio beginning to kiss her neck tenderly. By some miracle it still worked, otherwise she would have been in BIG trouble.

"Hello?" She asked, barely stifling a giggle as she did so, batting Antonio away before he could distract her further.

"_Hey Cleo. Listen, when are you getting back? It's past midnight you know."_ Phillip's words made her 'eep' slightly as she checked her watch.

"_Unless you're sleeping over lover boy's place. Which may I say Henry's peeved you're not back. Something about training tomorrow."_

"Ah crap I forgot! Oh... shit..." She sighed and Antonio pulled her into his chest, beginning to kiss her neck again. "I'll be back soon." She told him glumly.

"_That's the point. Francis wants to know if you've made out yet." _He added, Cleo growled at the voice in the phone and turned it off.

"Don't say you've got to go now..." He murmured, kissing her again amorously, nipping her bottom lip as though begging to enter. She pulled away regretfully.

"Sorry, I've got practice in the morning and I really want to stay here with you forever but the longer I stay the more likely I won't be able to get up in the morning and then I won't be able to come and see you as soon as possible." She said in all one breath.

He gazed into her eyes again, those amazing hazel eyes with hints of both brown and green flecked in them, infinite pools of never-ending adoration.

And they were all his.

"Come on then." He said, helping her stand up and wade of out the shallow fountain along with helping her out. "You're on the same floor as me aren't you?"

"I think so."

They both walked up the hotel, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist as they reached her hotel door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She whispered shyly. He bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips, innocent and sweet.

"Yeah, tomorrow." He murmured, she smiled quietly as walked down the corridor into his own room, her small smile suddenly turning into a huge grin as her face turned the colour of her hair.

She opened the door and walked into her room.

Inside Phillip and Francis were playing video games with Lois watching them half-heartedly; Henry was no-where to be seen. She tried to sneak out into her bedroom without them noticing.

She thought her parents had been bad; they were nothing compared to her three older brothers – well mainly Phillip and Francis, Lois didn't seem to mind much.

"Where have you been young lady?" Phillip cried out, throwing her arms around her and hugging her tightly.

"We were so worried!!" Francis continued in a high pitched squeal, he was obviously putting on in mock imitation of their mother's.

"Worried? You were playing video games!" Cleo protested with a slight scowl.

"Ah my little Cleopatra, they were merely to pass the time of our constant worrying." Phillip told her airily.

"After all, you could have been raped or anything during those seven hours away from our sight."

"Or even worse, started a relationship with someone you met on the island hmm?" Phillip raised an eyebrow at her as her blush reappeared on her face.

"Shut up, I'm tired" She managed to stumble, both boys' faces lit up.

"Why I do believe our dearest younger sister has a boyfriend Phillip!"

"And so do I Francis! I say, it looks like we'll have to beat the crap out of him if he comes one step to close to you in our sight."

"Gah! Shut up! I'm going to bed!" She yelled at them managing to storm out of the room and slam her own door without them joking around at her own expense. Lois looked up at them mildly.

"You shouldn't do that you know." He told them. Phillip shrugged and jumped back onto the couch to continue his game.

"Keh, its funny watching her squirm." He told him lightly.

"You have to admit it's amusing watching our little Cleopatra get flustered over someone." Francis added equally as casually.

"You two are mean."

"We know."

* * *

**_LunaRavenCroft:_ Hey hey meh peeps! I'm not going to say much here apart from thanking kick-flare to get my butt into action and updating. I WAS going to yesterday but I was kicked off the internet. Okay then, on to my reviewers!!!**

**Diamond Core:**** (calms down Diamond Core) I'm glad you liked it! I thought it was a bit of an anti-climax but hey! Never mind, I'm VERY glad you liked it! Though trust me. You'll have forgotten about them by the time they're reintroduced! You think? I must admit I fell in love with the title of it! _Why I'm always High_. You have to admit it's kinda cute!**

**Moonlit Destiny:**** Hm… Well maybe you're not meant to get the role of Osiris, and who said Black Dranzer was out of the picture? If you look back you'll find he wasn't destroyed. (Shifty eyes) Hehe, I love Kai too! He's so mysterious and generally stunning. Lol. I'm a huge anti-yaoi. It's just wrong!! (Shudders) You like my accent? Hm… That's strange, Canadians do have an accent, and you probably won't be able to distinguish it unless you pick up another accent. **

**Ms. SoUrPuSs: ****Your story is cool! Heh, I'm glad you like it, I'm so worried in case no-one likes my new twist but you love everything I throw at you! It's great! Heh, I get far too distracted, you know this week I've wrote about 100words for meh story? Terrible I know, (this one has been done earlier on, like at the beginning of October) **

**Blackdranzergurl:**** When I get round to it I will, I'm honestly sorry but I REALLY need to get myself sorted out again, (I've just had meh holidays now schools back!) **

**Bloody-Shadows:**** Heh, cousins aren't that bad, well, half of mine are evil little imps from beyond the seventh hell, but the others aren't too bad… (Gulps) please don't cry! I hate it when people cry it's awful! **

**Kausi-chan:**** Yes, very O.O isn't it? Heh, you'll understand one day I hope…. (That's if I ever get round to writing it… jk)**

**Wreckless Spirit****: Thank you! It's for my sequel, which may I add with most likely is a spiritual/mystery, Heh, I did the Cleo/Antonio one first because everyone couldn't wait for it!!! I'd love it if you can help with getting more. I'd love that!**

**DarkZero313:**** Oh good, I'm writing that one at the moment. I hope you'll like it!**

**Heart of Friendship:**** Oh-my-gosh! That is SO sweet of you! I feel SO very much honoured that you have been inspired by lil old me!! Urgh, I hate writing for the English, it's got dead lines and things and we have to write so much in a certain context, urgh. Don't worry about your Inuyasha story, I have a love/hate relationship with this story, i.e. I love it too pieces but I hate having to write it ALL up and plan everything and keep notes and things on ALL my OC's. (Trust me, there's about fifteen in the first part ALONE!) If you need names then just ask and I'll give you the URL's to my own name lists. I LOVE the Kai x OC pairing, or a Kai x Hil pairing! But you've got to be careful about our OC, I mean some in some stories the girl is some overconfident new girl with a bad past (like an abusive dad or was raped or something) who gets on the wrong side of the 'popular' girls. And steal Kai's heart right from underneath the sluttiest popular girl in the school – too many of these, those girls are a type of Mary-sue you know. Heh, I'm getting carried away here, you need any tips or anything just ask because I'm all full of them! **

**Kick-Flare:**** See? Isn't I a good girl? I updated, late I know, but I still updated!!!**

* * *

Semi-stories things:

Finding Phoenix,

The Case of a Mini Hentai,

Inside the mind of women,

Why I'm Always High,

_If you have anymore just tell me and I'll write on if I find it appropraite (sp?) for my story line as well. _


	43. The Case of a Mini Hentai

The Case of aMini 'Hentai' 

_Yet Again… A few days later…_

"Okay then, that should be all for today." Kai concluded, typical. He had wanted them to train all day, but thankfully Isis had persuaded him otherwise, much to the glee of the others.

Just in time, Mariah had walked into the dojo and up to Hilary.

"Where's Isis?" She asked her. Hilary giggled.

"They've only just stopped training, she's going to have a quick shower and put something fresh on." Hilary told her Mariah nodded and smiled.

"Gee… I only have two days left until I have to go back to China! I'm going to miss you guys so much." She told her.

"We'll keep in touch, that's what e-mail and phones are there for!" Hilary laughed.

"We don't have computers and phones in the village Hilary. It's just paper and pen for us!" She said, trying to sound bright. If Hilary was shocked she didn't show it.

"Well we'll have to find you something extra special for you to take back to your village Ria."

They were interrupted by the loud shriek and:

"HENTAI!"

Yelled loudly by none other than Isis. They all ran into the Dojo to find out what was the matter.

"Now listen here lady I wasn't peeking!"

Smack

"I'm looking for Tyson Kinomiya! The next ex-world champion!" The sound of a little kid was also heard as Isis flung open the bathroom door and dragged out a little orange haired child that looked a bit like Ozuma out with her. She looked fuming, two towels around her, one her body, the other her hair.

"I don't care who you what the hell were you thinking PEEKING WHEN I WAS IN THE SHOWER!" The voice of an angry (and embarrassed) Isis.

Hilary, Mariah ran to meet her only to burst into a fit of giggles at the struggling boy Isis had caught by the ear. The lads also ran in, but Tyson fled the scene followed by Max, Ray and Kenny, who didn't want to be caught looking at their team captain's girlfriend with just a towel around her. Kai didn't seem to mind and just leant on the door frame watching the commotion.

"You, out." She pointed at Kai without a hint of a blush. "Take this little Hentai with you." She ordered him, he smirked and did as he was told, knowing that his girlfriend was VERY peeved.

"Hey lady you can't do this to me! I-" The boy began only to be cut off.

"Oh yeah! Just watch me! OUT!" She yelled. Both males went out, one smirking, the other sulking.

"Erm… Isis?" Mariah asked tentatively as her friend turned around to get changed.

"Ten minutes and I'll be right back." She told them, her voice still fuming.

"Er…"

* * *

Isis emerged ten minutes later looking completely refreshed and… modestly dressed, in her silky black trousers and Chinese style long top and her hair put up in Zulu knots and her black boots she had recently christened 'Osiris's boots' due to his constant tripping over them when she left them lying around the floor because she was too lazy to put them away.

"His name is Daichi." Mariah told her and she and Hilary were hugging him tightly, so much so he was turning a slight shade of blue.

Isis seemed to have calmed down as well because as soon as she saw him you could tell she fell in love with the little guy.

"Aw! He's so KAWAII!" She ran up to him and hugged him. "Aw, how old are you Daichi?" She asked him, everyone nearly fell over.

"Er… Hey lady! I'm not Kawaii! My names Daichi and I'm here to battle Tyson!" He pointed directly at Tyson.

"Huh? Oh no, listen kid. There's no way I'm going to battle you." Tyson protested. Hilary, Mariah and Isis raised an eyebrow as though to ask why not. "I've erm… Got to meet up with Zoriaida! Yeah! That's it!" He grinned as though he was trying to convince them before scooting down through the gates and into the direction of the Espanola Angeles hotel.

"Hey Daichi, you want to go shopping with us? Or do you want to hang around with Max and the others?" Hilary asked him. He closed his eyes, folded his arms and crossed his legs before answering.

"No thank you. I've got to battle Tyson and take his title as World Champion." He answered, Isis beamed at him a ruffled his hair.

"You can stay in the Dojo until you battle Tyson then, I'm sure he'll battle you sooner or later." She told him.

"Okay then, we'll be going huh? I've plastic and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Daichi looked in horror at the plastic bags Isis and Hilary had for him.

"Listen lady I don't need – ah!" He began before crying out and attempting to open the door.

"Won't work buddy, the doors locked. Now all we want you to do is try on these, see? It's better the clothes you've got now because these will be warmer okay?" Hilary told him impatiently.

"I'm not wearing clothes you picked out!" He told her hotly, images in his mind of pink shirts and polka-dot pants came into his mind.

Isis smirked and pulled out a black hoodie with a grey dragon on it.

"You can at least look at them." She told him. Pulling out baggy jeans and t-shirts, some plain and others with demons and things on. "See? Not too girly"

He looked at then untrustingly, as though they could turn into something pink and fluffy at any moment.

"What's the catch?" He said untrustingly. Isis and Hilary giggled.

"There is no catch," Hilary told him. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, we just want you beat Tyson in a beybattle okay? He's becoming way too big for his boots." Isis told him.

"Well I don't need your permission to beat Tyson in a battle! I can do it all by myself!" He told them, they both fell over.

"I never said permission Daichi, we said we'll get him to battle you." Isis told him, her perfectly plucked eyebrow rose.

"I don't need your help to get him to battle me! I'll do it all by myself!" He continued stubbornly.

Isis felt her temper flare slightly.

"Fine kiddo! DO IT YOURSELF!"

With that she grabbed Hilary and dragged her out of the room, steam almost coming out of her ears.

"Hey lady! Aren't you going to let me out of here?"

"NO!"

* * *

_Three hours later… (Around 6pm)_

"You know your going to have to let him out sometime Isis." Zoriaida told her in her usual quiet manner. Isis scowled slightly and crossed her arms.

"No, he was rude to me and he's going to have at least apologized. He didn't even say thank you for the clothes Hilary and I bought him!" She told her friend with a slight glower. Zoriaida shook her head sadly as though there was no hope for the poor little boy that Isis had locked one of the spare rooms in the dojo.

"Are you sure he's still in there?" Ray asked pointedly, Hilary gave him a withering look.

"Keh, there's no other way out of that room. It's the same one chief locked me and Tyson in that time when we wouldn't stop arguing." She told him dryly. Isis choked slightly then ran out of the corridor to the garden outside.

"Isis?"

"Aww!! Thank you so much Daichi!"

Osiris nudged Kai jokingly.

"You'll have to be careful mate; it looks like Isis has found someone else." He grinned, earning a smirk of his friend.

"Should I be worried? He seems to have caught Hilary's attention as well."

Kai could have burst out laughing at the shocked look on Osiris's face; if, of course, it wasn't for the mask he kept on at all times and the fact he wasn't one to show emotions.

"Shut up Kai." He told him quietly. Kai just smirked and followed everyone outside.

"No problem lady, 'specially since you told me I can stay here as long as I like."

"All right! He did my chores!" Tyson cheered as he spotted the neatly stacked pile of cut wood accompanied by the small axe.

"Oh! And you're wearing the clothes we bought you!" Hilary added hugging him fiercely.

"Hey! I only did this to battle Tyson! Where is he?" Daichi asked. Tyson almost tripped over.

"I'm Tyson! Three times world champion!" He told him, unable to not add on the last part.

"Then I challenge you Tyson! And I'M going to be the next world champion!" He told him. Zoriaida raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"No you're not. Nina is."

Tyson choked and fell over.

"What do you mean Nina is!" He protested, she realised what she and gave an embarrassed laugh inaudibly.

"I'm sorry Tyson I mean you are!" She giggled slightly and helped him up. Then turned to Daichi again. "You can't beat Tyson, he's the world champion Daichi."

"What do you mean Nina is?" He repeated slowly.

"Well she is my team captain Tyse. I'm sorry." She apologized.

"HEY! ARE YOU GOING TO BATTLE ME OR NOT!" Daichi yelled at him, making everyone but Kai and Osiris jump, those two just smirked at the shocked look on Tyson's face.

"Fine! Sheesh, no need to shout."

"Okay here are the rules, the last blade spinning wins." Daichi dictated the regulations and got out his blade. Tyson doing the same.

"What about the rest of them?" Isis asked, frowning slightly.

"There only is one rule in beyblading!" He told her sharply, she flinched slightly before fleeing to arms of her boyfriend, not because she was scared, she just wanted someone to lean on during the match.

"Three…  
Two…  
ONE!"

"LET IT RIP!" Everyone yelled as the two blades were let loose as were sent flying into each other at an almost deadly force.

"Alright! Go Tyson!"

"Woo! You get him Tyse!"

"You kick-butt Tyson!" The general shouts from the teens as they watched the two lads battle with an intense fervour.

"Dragoon attack!" Tyson yelled as his Dragoon galaxy went crashing into the side of Daichi's own blade.

"Keh, Gaia Dragoon! Double Counter Attack!" He yelled with just as much feeling. Everyone gasped as both bitbeasts came out, illuminating the sky with the vast amounts of energy that spilled from the two bitbeasts.

"Dragoon Galaxy! Phantom Hurricane attack!" Tyson roared as an intense tornado formed, ramming into the side of Gaia Dragoon.

"No! You're never going to beat me Tyson!" Daichi hollered back. "Gaia Dragoon! ATTACK!!"

Gaia Dragoon slammed back into Dragoon Galaxy, knocking it off course slightly. They both circled each other for a while before attacking each other with a fierce drive that appeared to come from nowhere.

"THAT'S IT! GO! DRAGOON GALAXY! TEMPEST WIND TRIPLE ATTACK!" He howled the wind whipped up in to a frenzy blowing at all directions as though to knock not just the enemy beyblade into submission.

"NO! GAIA DRAGOON!" Daichi called as his blade was spun out and landed at his feet, stopping completely. "I want a rematch!" He called again.

"No way kid! You got what you wanted and that's that, now go home." Tyson told him. Daichi growled at leapt at him, jumping onto his back.

"You baby! I want another rematch!" He yelled again.

Everyone watched the scene, slightly awed, shocked and amused by what was happening.

* * *

**_LunaRavenCroft_: Aw! Thank you so much I am SO glad you guys loved it! I must admit this is one of my favourite chapters in the part of the whole story bit, you know I've got about for sections for this story? _The Spirits Within; The Hope That Surrounds Us; The soul of a Phoenix _and _The Flame of a Heart._ Heh, you know I'd completed the whole of the Spirits Within? Of course then meh computer caught a virus and died on me. (sobs) So now of course I've got to ack! I shouldn't be telling you this should I? Just ignore it, (tries to cover it up but fails). Oh yeah, If I'd gotten Daichi's bitbeast wrong just tell meh please. okay?  
Anyway, I'm amazed by the amount of reviews I've been getting. Loads of them, I'm so amazed by you guys you've got to be the best bunch a writer could have for reviewers, Honestly, you guys are AMAZING.**

**Wreckless Spirit: Oh yes! I've incorporated this idea into one of my other chapters. I hope you'll like it! **

**Emi-Chan and her 3 spirits: Aw! Thank you so much! Heh, some people are deprived and do not know what a trainer is… (shakes head sadly) so of course now they now! :-P**

**DarkZero313: Thank you!**

**Ms SoUrPuSs: You updated! Woo! It was totally awesome as well, every word was treasured, lol, I loved it! (hugz Alicia)**

**Blackdranzergurl; Heh, sorry for the wait, it wasn't my fault!**

**Storms-Winter: Heh, I had tremendous fun writing that chapter! Well come back by the way! Yeah, I feel sorry for what Cleo has to go through, yes, even if it was my fault… (shifty eyes)**

**Diamond Core: Aw! I'm glad you like it! Yeah, I know plenty of big brothers who are like that, I don't have any. But my friend (coughlauracough) has two. Man I feel sorry for her!**

**HeartlessKailover: Erm… They are in here, trust me. Look through the chapters in more detail and you'll see that they ARE in there. Cleo of the Fallen Ones, (first introduced in chapter 20) and Antonio of the Espanola Angeles (first named in chapter 31) sorry if you got confused!

* * *

**

_Okay then, so now you've read The Caseof A Mini Hentai. I've got around three to go. Remember, if you want any more than just ask okay? And Remember, the stories are set from around late August to February time._


	44. Inside a Womans Mind

Inside A woman's mind.

_Invincible Isis Feel the wrath of pigeons! Says:_

**Yo Hilary! Im tinkin bout inviting a cupl of da gals round for a sleepover 2nite, wanna cum?**

_Happy Hils I'm not Dense, I just act it! Says:_

**Kwl! Who's coming?**

_Invincible Isis Feel the wrath of pigeons! Says:_

**Cleo, Zoriaida, Ria, Mari. I don't think Ana or Nina's comin tho, sumthin bout needin 2 train.**

_Happy Hils I'm not Dense, I just act it! Says:_

**Awesome! Count me in!**

_Happy Hils I'm not Dense, I just act it! Says:_

**Wait! What about the lads?**

_Invincible Isis Feel the wrath of pigeons! Says:_

**What about them? Lol, nah, they're staying ova da Crys Palace.**

_Happy Hils I'm not Dense, I just act it! Says:_

**You mean no Osiris?**

_Invincible Isis Feel the wrath of pigeons! Says:_

**You fancy him don't you!**

_Happy Hils I'm not Dense, I just act it! Says:_

**NO!**

_Invincible Isis Feel the wrath of pigeons! Says:_

**Keh, wot eva**

_Invincible Isis Feel the wrath of pigeons! Says:_

**I saw you swapin spit on da plane lol**

_Happy Hils I'm not Dense, I just act it! Says:_

**No we weren't! I was upset that was all!**

_Invincible Isis Feel the wrath of pigeons! Says:_

**So are you comin then or not?**

_Happy Hils I'm not Dense, I just act it! Says:_

**Sure, **

_Happy Hils I'm not Dense, I just act it! Says:_

**U change subjects really strangely Ice.**

_Invincible Isis Feel the wrath of pigeons! Says:_

**Lol, I know. Gotta go! I've gotta kick everyone out of the dojo redi 4 2nite.**

_Invincible Isis Feel the wrath of pigeons! Says:_

**And Kai's takin meh out sumwhere 2. CU L8r!**

_Happy Hils I'm not Dense, I just act it! Says:_

**Bi!**

_Invincible Isis Feel the wrath of pigeons! May not reply because she has turned her status to OFFLINE. _

Isis giggled slightly with the satisfaction of knowing she'd embarrassed her best-friend. Poor Hilary, it was almost painfully obvious that she and Osiris liked each other, but then, tonight she could finally coax a confession out of her.

"You finally off there? We have practice soon."

She spun around, relishing the spinning motion of the computer chair, an almost childish grin spread on her face. Her lilac eyes filled with complete and utter adoration for the blunette that was standing at the doorframe as he usually did, whether he was just watching her with the same devotion or trying to persuade her to come with him.

She walked up to him and nestled her head onto his torso, clutching the loose material of his shirt. She let him wrap his arms around her slender waist, softly kissing her silky raven hair was lay loose down her back.

"Can we not just slip away…?" She murmured softly, "Just go away for a while… down to the riverside…" She looked up into slate eyes, eyes that only showed her his most hidden possession – his soul.

"What do you want now?" He asked her, silently laughing at her, her eyes widening in surprise at his words. She closed them, shutting off his source of lilac light.

"I've booked you, Osiris, Tyson, Daichi and Ray to stay at the Crystal Palace tonight so that me a few of my friends can have a sleepover." She spilled out her plans into one sentence. She opened her eyes to find him smirking.

"And when were you planning on telling us this?"

"Now," She told him, watching the hint of amusement that danced in his eyes.

"And I see we didn't have a choice about this."

"Why should you? My sleepover." She told him, that spark of mischief danced turned into a yelp as he picked her up bridal style, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as he carried her out of the computer room. "Put me down!" She protested.

"Why should I? My girlfriend." He smirked, mimicking her words, she gasped in objection as he carried her into the training sect of the dojo. He dropped her unceremoniously onto the bench.

"You're so immature."

"This is coming from the woman who's kicking out every male in the household so she can have a gossip." He told her pointedly. She pouted slightly as he smirked, well aware that they had the audience all the Bladebreakers and Osiris.

"Er… Isis, what do you mean about kicking us out?" Tyson asked cautiously.

"Oh, don't worry; I've booked you guys a couple of rooms in the Crystal Palace for the night. I've heard the food there's delicious so you should be happy Tyse." Isis explained, taking a deep breath from using every last bit of oxygen in her lungs.

"What?!"

Isis grinned; she knew that that was going to be their reaction. Luckily she was prepared.

"Well if you don't go then we'll be tempted to dress you up with make up whilst you sleep and take photos." She told them cheerfully. Tyson gagged slightly.

"What! Isis that's not fair!" He complained. "You'll have the TV!"

Everyone laughed.

"Is that all you think about my dear cousin of mine? Honestly! Well you have the choice, hotel or make up." She told them with a smile.

"Well I know for one thing, I'm going to the Crystal Palace." Osiris drawled, stretching cat like. "As much as I love kipping on the floor in a sleeping bag I'd much rather rest on a bed in a LA style hotel with the Japanese equivalent of cable TV and five star services."

Suddenly it seemed much more appealing.

* * *

"Hey Isis!" Cleo, Hilary, Zoriaida, Mariah and Mariam all called out to her as they walked into the dojo talking and giggling. 

"Hey Isis!"

"Hi!"

"Isis!"

"Konbanwa!" They all rushed up to hug her.

"I see you managed to kick them out." Cleo smiled.

"Yeah, well I had to explain to Daichi what I meant when I said 'put make-up on him'" She giggled.

"Alright! No more boys to watch our every move!" Cheered Cleo, everyone gave her funny look. "None of you have three older brothers do you?"

* * *

Kai watched with interest his friend hack into his own computer from the island. 

"Oh man I knew this would come in handy." He said, more to himself than Kai, Ray, Tyson, Kenny, Max, Pedro and Antonio, both of which had come along to hang with them.

"What are you doing Osiris?" Pedro finally asked him.

"I'm hacking into the camera's I had installed in the Kinomiya dojo." He told them casually.

"What! Why?" Asked Tyson. "When did you put up cameras?"

"About four months before the island." Osiris said, "You forget I used to be the bad guy for this story."

"Oh yeah."

"I've never used it before but I knew it would come in handy one day." He continued, ignoring Tyson.

"So the purpose of this is?" asked Max.

Osiris got up and bowed, Kai jumping off his seat and started to connect the speakers.

"Welcome friends! Welcome to inside a woman's mind!"

* * *

"Okay, it's six 'o' clock, karaoke or movie?" Isis asked. Everyone looked at each other and shouted. 

"Karaoke!"

"Okay, listen up. First of all we pick one artist, and then everyone sings one of their songs, then we find someone else okay?" Isis told them, everyone cheered as Isis got out the karaoke machine and set it up.

"Okay Hils! Who's the first artist?"

"Erm… Shania Twain?" She asked, (a/n Heh, couldn't resist, sorry!)

"Woo! Cool!"

"I'll go first!" Cleo called out.

She got up and coughed slightly.

**"I'm going out tonight -- I'm feelin' alright  
gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise -- really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout**

**No inhibitions -- make no conditions  
Get a little out of line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time**

**The best thing about being a woman  
is the prerogative to have a little fun and...**

**Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy -- forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts -- short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild -- yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, Oh, Oh, get in the action -- feel the attraction  
Colour my hair -- do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free -- yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman! **

**The girls need a break -- tonight we're gonna take  
the chance to get out on the town  
we don't need romance -- we only wanna dance  
we're gonna let our hair hang down **

**The best thing about being a woman  
is the prerogative to have a little fun and...**

**  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy -- forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts -- short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild -- yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, Oh, Oh, get in the action -- feel the attraction  
Colour my hair -- do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free -- yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman! **

**The best thing about being a woman  
is the prerogative to have a little fun, fun, fun…  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy -- forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts -- short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild -- yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, Oh, Oh, get in the action -- feel the attraction  
Colour my hair -- do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free -- yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman! **

**I get totally crazy  
can you feel it  
come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman"** Cleo finished dramatically, earning whoops and cheers from her friends.

Isis laughed and took the microphone.

"And I'd like to dedicate mine to my amazing boyfriend Kai!"

More cheers form a now hyper group.

**"Life was goin' great  
Love was gonna have to wait  
was in no hurry -- had no worries  
Stayin' single was the plan  
didn't need a steady man  
had it covered -- 'til I discovered **

**That love gets me every time  
my heart changed my mind  
I gol' darn gone and done it **

**Gone and done it -"  
"Gone and done it" **Interjected Mariah and Zoriaida,**  
"Guess I fell in love"  
"Gone and done it"  
Must have been the way he walked  
"Gone and done it"  
"Or his sweet, sweet talk"  
"Gone and done it"  
"I guess I -- gol' darn gone and done it **

**I was quite content  
Just a-payin' my own rent  
It was my place -- I needed my space  
I was free to shop around  
in no rush to settle down  
I had it covered -- 'til I discovered **

**That love gets me every time  
my heart changed my mind  
I gol' darn gone and done it **

**Gone and done it -"  
_"Gone and done it"_ **Interjected Mariah and Zoriaida, **  
"Guess I fell in love"  
_"Gone and done it"_  
"Must have been the way he walked"  
_"Gone and done it"_  
"Or his sweet, sweet talk"  
_"Gone and done it"_  
"I guess I -- gol' darn gone and done it **

**That love gets me every time  
my heart changed my mind  
I gol' darn gone and done it **

**Gone and done it"  
_"gone and done it_" **Mariah and Zoriaida continued again.**  
"Guess I fell in love"  
_"gone and done it"  
_"Must have been the way he walked"  
_"gone and done it"  
_"Or his sweet, sweet talk"  
_"gone and done it"_  
It's in the way he calls my name  
_"gone and done it"_  
"I know I'll never be the same"  
"gone and done it"**

**That love gets me every time  
my heart changed my mind  
I gol' darn gone and done it **

**Thought I had it covered  
Life was going great  
Well I gol' darn gone and done it" **

Isis finished, earning 'aww's and 'that is so romantic' from them. She blushed and sat down, not before pushing Mariah up.

**"Get a life -- get a grip  
Get away somewhere, take a trip  
Take a break -- take control  
Take advice from someone you know**

**Come on over -- come on in  
Pull up a seat -- take a load off your feet  
Come on over -- come on in  
you can unwind -- take a load off your mind **

**Make a wish -- make a move  
make up your mind -- you can choose  
when you're up -- when you're down  
when you need a laugh come around **

**Oh, Oh, Oh... **

**Be a winner -- be a star  
is happy to be who you are  
gotta be yourself -- gotta make a plan  
gotta go for it while you can**

**Get a life -- get a grip  
Get away somewhere, take a trip  
Take a break -- take control  
Take advice from someone you know **

**Oh, Oh, Oh..."** She grinned and pushed it onto Mariam who began to blush.

**"You've got a way with me  
Somehow you got me to believe  
in everything that I could be  
I've gotta say -- you really got a way**

**You've got a way it seems  
you gave me faith to find my dreams  
you'll never know just what that means  
can't you see... you got a way with me **

**It's in the way you want me  
It's in the way you hold me  
The way you show me just what love's made of  
It's in the way we make love **

**You've got a way with words  
You get me smiling even when it hurts  
There's no way to measure what your love is worth  
I can't believe the way you get through to me **

**It's in the way you want me  
It's in the way you hold me  
The way you show me just what love's made of  
It's in the way we make love **

**Oh, how I adore you  
like no one before you  
I love you just the way you are **

**It's in the way you want me  
It's in the way you hold me  
The way you show me just what love's made of  
It's in the way we make love **

**It's just the way you are!"

* * *

**

_Back in the Crystal Palace…._

"That is so cheesy." Tyson said, laughing his head off.

"It'll get better Tyson, trust us. I mean, this is just the karaoke," Osiris said confidently.

"He's just jealous," Pedro chortled. "Look, Hilary, Isis and Zoriaida going up to sing now."

* * *

"**THAT DON'T IMPRESS US MUCH!"** They grinned; everyone cheered and shouted in approval. Hilary grabbed the microphone and began. **"I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
but you've got being right down to an art  
you think you're a genius -- you drive me up the wall  
you're a regular original, a know-it-all!" Everyone cheered and began to shout/sing the bridge.**

"**Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else!"** They called out, Hilary laughed and began again.

"**Okay, so you're a rocket scientist  
that don't impress me much **

**So you got the brain but have you got the touch  
don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
that don't impress me much" **

Everyone cheered again as Isis took the microphone, beginning her little stanza of the song.

* * *

Everyone by now was laughing at a disbelieving Osiris, who scowled slightly. Even Kai cracked a smile. 

"I think she's talking about you mate."

* * *

"**I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
And a comb up his sleeve -- just in case  
all that extra hold gel in his hair oughtta lock it  
'Cause Heaven forbid that it should fall out of place"**

"**Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else!"** They called out, Isis whooped and began again.

"**Okay, so you're Brad Pitt  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the looks but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much"** She called before passing over to Zoriaida.

* * *

By now Tyson was rolling around on the floor, hysterical at the faces of both Osiris and Kai. 

"You should see your faces!"

* * *

"**You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine  
You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in  
I can't believe you kiss your car good night  
C'mon baby tell me -- you must be jokin', right!" **

"**Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else!" **They called out, Zoriaida giggled and began again.

**  
"Okay, so you've got a car  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the moves but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night"** She finished, discarding the microphone so everyone could sing along.

"**That don't impress me much  
You think you're cool but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much **

**Okay, so what do you think you're Elvis or something...?  
That don't impress me much!"

* * *

**

Revenge could be so sweet.

Osiris and Kai really wished they had a camera with them.

* * *

They all sat down giggling; not realizing it was now around nine thirty. 

"Oh! We must now tell each other our funniest secrets!" Zoriaida told them all. They giggled slightly and Isis dashed into the kitchen before coming back out with mud packs and other general necessities.

"Of course! Okay then Ria, but since you suggested it you must go first!" Isis told her.

"Nope! I reckon Isis should! Your sleepover!" Mariam called, Isis blushed slightly and grinned.

"Okay then, my funniest moment?" Isis thought for a moment. "When Tyson and I were younger, Hiro told us that the boogey man lived under my new high up bed." She told them, they looked at her confused. "Anyway I didn't believe him until that night when I went to sleep, at around three in the morning he got all dressed up and terrified me so bad I ran out of the Dojo in my nightie. How about you Ria?"

"When I caught Ana without her makeup on." Zoriaida giggled, "It was one of those things you have to be there for but she is seriously weird without her mask on."

"Mine's when I realized Ozuma had a crush on this waitress when we were training in Tokyo. He used to go over to this little café all the time for ages. Then over course we came and sat with him and I asked her out for him…

_Flashback…_

_Mariam loomed ominously in front of the timid looking waitress. Her eyes flashing dangerously._

"_You! I don't want you anywhere near my little Zumi-kun! He's very vulnerable you know!"_

_In the background Dunga and Joseph were rolling around on the floor with tears streaming down there faces. Ozuma just looked shocked at her behaviour._

"_Mariam what the hell are you doing?" He hissed at her._

"_Don't worry Zumi-kun! I have it under control!" She called back._

"_Zumi-kun? What?" He asked her, confusion written clearly on his face._

"_So then, where was I? Oh yes, so, Zumi-kun is very fragile you know? He's had a bad past; he didn't have a decent family at all. But of course we're his family now."_

"_Erm…"_

"_Yeah," Mariam faked a sigh. "It was a shame really; he's such a great guy. Bit of a jerk but hey, all of them are." She smiled suddenly terrifying the waitress and Ozuma. "So, I suppose you look like a nice girl, do you want to go out with my pig-headed annoying-"_

"_Mariam don't even think about it!" Ozuma now fully aware about what was going to happen._

"_Bit-of-a-jerk captain… aka Ozuma." She finished. She waitress blushed and Ozuma turned bright red. "Well?"_

"_Erm, okay." She whispered._

"_Ozuma! SHE SAID YES!" _

_End Flashback_…

"…they broke up after a while though, shame really, she was a really nice girl." Mariam said sadly, but instantly perking up again.

"So then Mariah, what's the whole with you and Ray? You two frenching on the island and all." Hilary giggled.

"What! We're just friends! Honest!" She protested, her face matching her bubble gum pink hair. "He's like a big brother to me!"

"That's what Hilary and Osiris say." Mariam said lazily. Glancing at the brunette who choked and gagged slightly.

"What? WE ARE JUST TWO VERY GOOD FRIENDS!" She yelled at them, her face a nice shade of scarlet that unfortunately clashed with all her clothes. Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"That's just a bad as Mariah's excuse, however we KNOW you two have feelings for each other." Isis said her eyes flashing with amusement.

Hilary turned even redder, which surprised everyone considering she was already completely red.

"We saw you in the cock-pit kissing." Zoriaida whispered. "I never got to tell you I was sorry about Tyson Hilary. I'm sorry."

There was a small silence, almost as though her words had frozen time itself.

* * *

Osiris looked ready to kill someone; mainly Tyson, who just looked shocked. 

"I almost forgot something Tyson. But luckily this little moment seemed to have reminded me…" He trailed off with a strange glint in his eyes; Pedro also looked slightly murderous also.

Max and Kenny looked slightly nervous for their friend. Ray just shook his head and got up.

"I'm going to the restaurant, as much as I enjoy watching a load of my female friends having a sleepover." He said sarcastically, Max and Kenny nodded and got up to join him. Tyson did not even bother to wait before he fled from the room.

Osiris scowled slightly.

"Keh, later Tyson."

* * *

Hilary finally spoke. 

"Don't worry about it Ria, you two look really sweet together anyway." Hilary waved it away with a wave of her hand. The air visibly relaxed and the girls began to talk again.

"So Hilary, what's with you and Osiris?" Mariam asked again, causing Hilary to blush again.

"so what if I fancy him? He just thinks we're friends anyway." She said despondently, Zoriaida clicked her fingers in frustration.

"NO! Why would he kiss you Hilary? No, he likes you. You just must show it to him that is all. You know what men are like; they pretend to be all surly and tough but really they don't know what they're doing."

"It's so true! I mean when I lived in England before I met Kai, there was this lad I REALLY fancied, anyway at the time I was a total tomboy and hated wearing makeup and things, but then my friends found out and gave me a complete make over, I swear, nothing hurts more than getting your eyebrows plucked for the first time." Isis told her with a small giggle.

Everyone nodded in agreement, a laugh playing on their lips whilst remembering their first time.

"My kami, my first time waxing was so bad! It stung like hell on earth for ages afterwards. Phillip and Franciswere totally freaked out when they heard my yelps coming from the bathroom." Cleo giggled, "They'd thought I was trying to kill myself or something."

"First time I used straightening irons I ended up burning myself and I couldn't blade for ages afterwards, Nina gave me such a telling off I've never used them again!" Zoriaida added with a giggle. Mariam laughed.

"I dyed my hair black for a joke once, only, it didn't come out for AGES, and I had Dunga and Ozuma on my back for ages."

Mariah smiled, her eyes glinting mischievously.

"I got my belly-button pierced last year. Oh man, Lee and Ray completely freaked when they saw it, I, however, loved it and still do! It's so awesome, the bar I have in flashes and stuff." Mariah showed then the Neon coloured belly bar in her navel to an amazed group.

"Wow Mariah, you totally don't seem the type."

She grinned.

"Yeah well… Neither did Kai and Isis seem right together until they we found out."

Isis grinned.

"Ah, it was more fun then, we would have to sneak into the woods and stuff and… Oh man it was so… amazing, he's just an amazing guy…"

* * *

Tyson choked as he watched the little guy Isis taken in eat more than his fifteenth helping of what ever it was he was eating. 

"You know, there are two European looking guys over there looking for you." Daichi said over several mouthfuls of food.

Tyson turned around to see both Pedro and Antonio standing behind him; he let out a silent gulp as they motioned him to follow them.

"So Tyson." Pedro began. "

We'd just like to say something on behalf of our youngest cousin and team mate."

Tyson gulped; hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"You see it's like this dear friend. We know that Osiris doesn't like you."

"Hey! He doesn't like me because I went out with Hilary!" Tyson interrupted indignantly.

"Our point exactly Tyson. We don't want Zoriaida to be replaced like you did Hilary." Antonio growled.

"So just so you know, hurt Zoriaida, you die. Okay?" Pedro said menacingly.

And, just because it was not the best of times, Tyson's pride kicked in.

"You want to settle that on amatch?"

* * *

Hilary and the gang stared mournfully at the model in the magazine. Minds full of wishes to change ones size or various parts of her body. 

"I hate models. They're so damn pretty." Cleo said enviously at the picture. "Perfectly shaped bodies"

"Nice legs"

"Gorgeous hair…"

"No rigorous training schedules." Isis finished, all of them sighed and turned over the glossy page, and then just as they did in the movies; they all uttered one word.

"Wow."

* * *

Osiris looked at the screen in contempt, obvious disgust on his face as he, Phillip and Francis with Kai in the corner, watched spotted what they were drooling at. 

Johnny Depp.

"Isn't he REALLY old?" Osiris growled, Phillip smirked at him.

"It looks like someone's jealous." Francis grinned.

"To think a simple hello would turn out into seeing our genius ex-bad-boy get jealous of some old guy" Phillip added.

"I am not jealous."

"Nah, you just want to shag that Hilary bird." Francis told him in a mock sympathetic voice.

Osiris let out a frustrated growl as his cheeks went a slight cherry colour.

"Shut the fuck up."

"No need to swear pal, mind you she is sorta hot.." Phillip was greeted by a kick from his triplet, who gave him a warning look. Phillip rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so you're jealous of a poster. Get over it."

"I'M NOT JEALOUS OF A POSTER!"

* * *

Isis glanced at the clock. Around 1:30am. Not too bad considering most of them were awake. Mariam, Cleo and Zoriaida were snoozing in their sleeping bags with a giggly Mariah and Hilary still awake and singing in the kitchen as they dumped the remnants of the face mask that they had used. 

"I tell you what I want for Christmas from Kai." Isis told them as they'd walked back into the room. "I'd love a bracelet, I mean I already wear my amulet thing and rings annoy me when I'm blading."

Mariah nodded and smiled.

"I know what you mean. I'd love to have a little something to remind me of Japan, but I'll be back in China for Christmas."

"We'll send you something Mariah don't worry. Now I want… Erm…" Hilary that then laughed embarrassedly. "I don't know!"

"You'll think of something I know you." Isis smiled. Come on, I'm dead beat, night."

"Night Isis."

"Good night."

Kai rolled his eyes as he walked in, his friend had obviously not bothered to turn off the computer before going to sleep. He looked at the screen, all six girls were asleep including his own girlfriend, sleeping in… Were they HIS boxers?

He blinked and shook his head.

It was too late at night to even bother fathoming why she was wearing them, come to think of it. Did he even want to know?

Probably not.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Tyson glanced from around the corner. Hoping to Kami that he wouldn't see Pedro and Antonio.

He seriously didn't want to meet them.

* * *

**_LunaRavenCroft:_ Wow. I'm so glad you guys liked the last sect! You guys are totally the best! Okay, I'm going to write up a little Japanese dictionary in my Bio so you people know what I'm saying, sorry if you didn't understand the word, you see I spend so much time studying the language it's kind morphed into everday speech. Sorry! It should be up in around a few day okay?**

**Emi-Chan and her 3 spirits**** lol, I dunno about that, do you think it'd be a good idea for a separate fic? I'll think about it. :P **

**Wreckless Spirit**** You know everyone says that? I really didn't know that people would find that funny but hey! What ever rocks yeh socks! And about Daichi, you don't have to ask! It's not like I own him. I have way too many OC's to go round stealing owned characters from Beyblade. Heh, Hiro is coming in also, but not until something BAD happens to the Kinomiya family. IT'S NOT MY FAULT AND I'M SO SORRY!! Heh, you'll understand later. **

**Ms.SoUrPuSs**** Yeah, if that had happened to me I would have killed him with the belt around meh bath robe or something, lol. Never mind. **

**DarkZero313**** Thanks! That was my first attempt at a proper battle so I'm glad you liked it. **

**Moonlit Destiny**** Don't worry about it. Heh, I'd love Kai to kick his butt in the stadium too but it won't work with meh story unfortunately. But still, never mind. Thank you! **

**Heart of Friendship**** Aw thank you! I'm still in shock to be honest, I only got a 'B' for meh creative writing in English, so I stopped writing for a whole three days! (gasp) yup, it nearly killed me lol, don't worry about people flaming you. I mean, they want to waste they're time writing abuse then let them. (shrugs) it's no biggie. **

**Diamond Core**** Strata Dragoon huh? I knew I'd got that wrong, I'm hopeless at remembering things. Oh I know what you mean! I had to bring in the little guy; he's just hopelessly adorable isn't he? Lol I'm glad you liked it; I'm not to sure on this one though. It's not my favourite because it didn't turn out the way I'd planned. Still, never mind! **

* * *

Ps: Tell me if anything doesn't make sense. I'm kinda tired okay? Thanks 


	45. Finding Phoenix

Finding Phoenix

Osiris was once more searching for an apartment. Ever since the disastrous incident at the Crystal Palace, he had come to disliking Tyson even worse than usual, not that spending time at the Dojo was bad or anything. He just needed to get away from the stubborn jerk named Tyson.

He walked up to the tall building, searching for a way in.

"Apartment 3d9, kay… this is the block, now I just need the room…"

"Talking to yourself again Osiris? First sign of madness." He turned around to find Hilary and Isis standing there, both smiling good-naturedly.

Eyes met and both Osiris and Hilary coloured slightly. Isis noticed and grinned.

"Okay, I have to go and see Kai," She lied flawlessly, "I'll see you later okay Hilary? Bye!" Isis chortled to herself as she left the shocked couple.

_It's about time they admitted their feelings for each other!

* * *

_

"RaOOWW!" Isis jumped as she heard the scream of an injured cat coming from her left.

"Get it in the eye!"

Isis ran over.

"HEY! What are you doing?" She shouted at them. Three boys looked up, stones in their hands; revealing a tiny albino kitten with blood matting its white fur what was bristling.

"What's it to you? The stupid thing's a stray anyway." One of the said.

She let out a small growl.

"My name is Isis Kinomiya and I challenge you to battle!" She challenged him, taking out her launcher and Dragweena.

Their 'leader' turned to her, his face a full on mocking laugh.

"You think I'm going to battle some pathetic over confident beydish champ?" He said, getting out a black blade and launcher.

Isis felt her iris contract as she pulled out Dragweena and her own launcher.

"Why the hell are you getting out your blade then?" She asked her voice now cold and emotionless.

"Who said it was for you wench." He sneered; he began to set his blade onto his launcher. Isis realised what he was about to do. "Let's see what happens when blade meets cat."

"Let it rip!"

"WHAT!"

Isis smirked as her own Dragweena knocked his blade into the air, making the boy need to dodge it.

"Am I some pathetic beydish blader now?" She smirked. "A true blader trains everywhere to get their full potential."

His two accomplices seemed to have forgotten about the fur ball and turned their attention on Isis, letting loose their blades.

"We'll show you not to mess with us!" One of them cried.

She could have almost cringed for him.

"Hn. Whatever, Dragweena! Ice Arrow attack!"

It wasn't too long before all three were sent packing. She didn't smile or even smirk at their running backs, a glare written on her.

_Kami I hate bullies, nothing but useless weaklings._ She thought as she went to help the little bundle of fur.

"Come on, I'll get you to a vets."

* * *

"Well he'll need to rest a bit; he was hurt quite badly wasn't he? But he'll be fine." The vet told Isis as they both watched the fur ball lick its paws. "So does he have an owner?"

"Erm, I don't think so. He'll be coming home with me though so he'll be alright."

"He'll need a name"

"Phoenix. Can I take him home now?" Isis asked her impatiently.

"Sure, just remember to give him these with his meals." She said smiling as she passed her some kind of bottle. "You do have somewhere for him to sleep and such as, don't you?"

"I'll pick something up on the way."

"Bye!"

"Sayonara!"

* * *

"Where's Isis?" Kai asked Tyson for the fourth time that training session. "She was supposed to be here half an hour ago."

"Heh, how am I supposed to know?"

"Hn." He said, though it was more of a growl. "Ray, Tyson I want you to set up a mock situation in the beydish, Kenny, you collect stats. I want them perfect. Max, you practise you aim on the cans again."

"What about me?" A quiet voice from behind him.

"You're in big trouble." He told her; his impatience already at breaking point. "Your half an hour late and I'm not happy." Isis frowned and blinked at bit.

"I'm sorry." She told him. "I got a bit held up. I'll make it up to you?"

"Hn." He said, closing his eyes and turning away. "Go and train Isis."

She frowned slightly, wondering what was on his mind, but still, this was KAI they were talking about.

_He'll cheer up when he sees Phoenix._

She didn't answer before soundlessly going to Max to train. He couldn't help but feel slightly guilty, but then again, she was VERY late.

"Don't worry Isis; Kai's just in a bad mood." Max assured her, Isis smiled at him.

"I know; he'll make it up to me later."

* * *

He watched them train for another half-an-hour before deciding to leave them to it. Why did he feel so agitated today? Hn, maybe it was just one of those days.

He reached the bedroom he shared with Osiris, no more than a sleeping bag on the floor yet he had had much, much worse.

His head was beginning to throb. He could hear his team mates in the training area.

_I'll just have a lie down for a while…_

Isis suddenly noticed her boyfriend gone.

"Max, where's Kai?"

"He must have gone for a lie down. Why?"

"Oh no!"

"HOLY SHIT!" They all heard a yell from coming from the Dojo. Isis gasped and ran off to the direction of the shout.

"SSSSS!"

* * *

A hot, white pain shot up his back as sharp white claws sunk into his flesh. He yelled out and leapt up. The source of the hurt ripped out of him.

He turned around to find the culprit to his agony, only to find it in the form of a small white kitten with its fur bristling and angry red eyes glaring at him. He raised an eyebrow at it as Isis rushed in.

"Phoenix!" She cried out, frantically as she gazed frantically around the room until she met the sleeping bag. "Oh Kai please don't say you scared him!"

"You left that thing on my bed." He told her blankly.

"Well most people look before then lie on their beds." She retorted, not turning to face him as she soothed down the frightened kitten.

"Hn."

"Don't 'hn' me, look at the poor thing! You know I only just got him today." She told him, her voice slightly irritated him.

He looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"I found him getting attacked by a group of boys; the poor thing was all bloody and beaten, so I challenged them to a battle and they accepted, sorta." Isis quickly explained.

He gave her an alarmed look.

"Are you… are you alright?" He asked her quietly, she looked up as he looked away.

Isis smiled gently and lay her palm on him; preventing him from turning away.

"I'm fine, thank yo… What happened?" She asked him as she lifted her palm from his shoulder, a sticky red liquid stained her hand, her eyes widened.

"That bloody cat of yours." He said dryly. "Hey! What the-" He began, only to have his shirt muffle what he was saying.

"You can not have your wounds cleaned if you have your shirt on can you?" She asked him. He blinked slightly, as though he was confused. "Kai, it needs cleaning or it'll get infected. Come on, it's not much, please?"

She didn't even wait for an answer before running into the kitchen and fetching the medic-box; she dumped it on the desk and made him sit backwards on a chair.

"Listen-"

"No, I don't care what you say, this needs seeing to, okay?" She told him as she poured some of the distilled witch-hazel onto a bit of cloth and began to gently dab at the gashes her new kitten had so viciously given him.

He felt new tender flashes of pain run up his back, he didn't flinch, he knew better than to give the evil cat the satisfaction of knowing he was in pain. He cast a glance at the white kitten, licking his paws innocently; he kept expressionless until he felt her start to wrap around a large looking dressing.

"I didn't need this Isis." He told her. She finished after carefully tying up the ends and walked over so she could see his face.

"Yes you did." She replied softly.

She walked back down onto the 'bed' pick up Phoenix; he didn't hesitate before jumping onto her shoulder and purring happily.

She walked back into her own room, Phoenix jumping off her shoulder and onto her bed, she smiled and went to walk back outside, knowing that he was safe from anyone who didn't look before they flung themselves onto their beds.

She walked right into Kai, who caught her before she fell over. She looked away, not quite knowing why, as she rested against his now clothed torso.

"Something's not right. I don't like it Kai. Something's going to happen."

* * *

**_LunaRavenCroft: _OKAY THEN PEOPLE! This is my LAST one-shot story. (I'll be doing my christmas one as a sperate one okay?) Yeah, I know I was going to do a MaxXMariam one but I couldn't find any inspiration! Sorry. anyway, thank you for your ideas people. I'm going back to the story next chapter!**

**Ms. SoUrPuSs: Think about it, KAI WAS WEARING THOSE BOXERS, who wouldn't want to wear them? :) Yeah well, those lads needed to watch somehow didn't they? Camera's seemed like an amusing idea at the time?**

**Bloody-Shadow: Don't worry about it! I'm hopeless at reviewing stuff, they're not very long and sometimes I forget! Heh, sorry about the whole sister thing, my brother used to do that until I got my own!**

**DarkZero313: Thank you!**

**Emi-chan and her3 spirits: Argh! I HATE german! Heh, I got the chance to ditch my languages I jumped at the chance, but now however I'm teaching myself Japanese! (sweatdrop) so yeah it defeats point really. I'm planing on making a few more one-shots however now I want to get on with my story!**

**Wreckless Spirit: Heh, you'll find out what's going on in the next chapter! Oh yes, can you wait for a week or two? ;-) Thanks, I love it when people tell me they love my story!**

**Heart of Friendship: Aw thank you! Yeah, Daichi is so cool, I'd love to have him as a lil bro he'd be SO much better than my real one, lol, only jokn bro. You plan it on paper too? Awesome! I do as well, but when I'm finished I use meh paper shredder and use it to recyle and stuff, heh, it's not because I enjoy using the shredder or anything.... lol. Yeah, I love spellcheck as well, it's the only reason my stories actually are coherent and generally make sense! Oh yeah, my e-mail is in my Bio people!**

**Moonlit Destiny: Seriously? I was afraid of making Kai a lil bit OOC but people seem to like it I suppose. (shrugs) Heh, you'll have to read the sperate one-shot to find out about that. It'll probably be after Christmas that I'd put it up though! **


	46. The Unexpected

Chapter 41: The Unexpected.

Grandpa Kinomiya watched the stars sadly as the shone brightly on the dark canvas of the night sky. The second full moon of the new western year, the beginning of something new, something with the terrifying potential to end the age of souls.

He sighed softly into the gentle breeze that went by. Deciding to finally get some sleep he walked past his grandchildren's bedrooms. He notices another figure curled next to his grand-daughter and he chuckled quietly as it purred in its sleep.

His grandson was dead to the world in the midst of snores and dreams, his own room was empty of guests now; it seemed the young neko-jin had jumped at the chance of taking Osiris's old bed once he'd gotten his own apartment.

Sliver light caught his eyes as he was about to leave the room. He looked up.

A beautiful young girl was standing next to the young champion's bed. Her long light turquoise hair was loose and tumbled down her back in an elegant way; her pale gold eyes showed no warmth as she looked piercingly at the old man. Her fine, delicate features cut through him like a dagger, sending him shiver up his spine as he gazed upon the ivy like tattoo that crept up her face. She was wearing a kimono lighter than her hair and carrying a sliver scythe, he recognized it to be the sort of weapon the western society associated with the grim reaper. Behind her were two large feathered wings both such a pale blue it seemed like they were white. Her stance was proud and majestic, full of a job she was meant to achieve and knowing she will do it.

"Heiji." She spoke his name with an eerie calm, her voice full of a childish authority and wisdom.

"Who are you?" He asked her. She smiled, her face creased with a malicious mirth.

"I am here to set of the trigger." She told him.

"Tyson?"

She rolled her eyes.

"No. Tyson still hasn't completed his quest yet dearest Heiji." She told him mockingly.

"What is your name child?"

The girl glared slightly.

"My name is Morana, I am death." She told him, she pointed her scythe at him. "I am here to release the trigger from the living." She told him, her eyes flashing with dislike. "You."

He looked at her with an unsmiling face. He suddenly seemed a lot older and wiser than he had ever done before.

"You have an hour to contemplate this. Use your time wisely, however you can not tell anyone what is pre-destined."

Grandpa Kinomiya sighed quietly and walked outside onto the landing. He watched sadly the stars as he came to terms with the news that he had been told through a child named death.

"Ah, my homies, what you going to do without me huh?"

"They'll be fine." Death spoke from behind him. He ignored her.

"Are you sure it's today?"

"As sure as the upcoming era."

"What about my little icicle?"

"She will survive to complete her task." That same voice, grandpa turned around, showing anger he had not known in a long, long time towards unimaginably beautiful pale gold eyes.

"'She' is also my granddaughter, she's been through enough without-"

"Complete your task Heiji. Go to your room and take your last breath." She growled slightly.

The old man didn't flinch; instead he sighed in defeat and walked into his room.

"Tyson, Hiro, Isis, you look after yourselves in this big bad world."

* * *

Isis woke up quietly, her eyes snapping open as she felt a presence in her room. The silhouette of what looked like her grandpa. 

"Grandpa? Grandpa it's too early to get up now." She complained softly, struggling to sit up. She heard him chortle softly, nothing of his usual 'hip' self.

"You awake huh Ice? Hm… You and triangle are going to go through a lot okay? Heck, all of you are. The era of the Spirits Within is coming Isis. You'll play a big role, you and Tyson." He told her softly, her eyebrows crinkled slightly to show her confusion.

"What are you going on about grandpa?"

"You'll find out soon Isis. Just remember, everything comes from within okay?" He sat down on her western style bed and softly punched her shoulder.

"Er… okay."

"Good girl. Now you look after yourself okay?" He told her, Isis felt her heart flutter with a sudden panic.

"Please don't send me away grandpa, not now! I don't want to go back." She whispered frantically.

"I'm not sending you away dudette. You'll send yourself away when the time comes, when you're ready, oh, and don't let your pater sell the dojo."

"Wha? Grandpa I'm confused, what are you going on about?" She asked him, he smiled quietly.

"NOO!" She heard Tyson cry out, her eyes widened and she darted out of bed, sprinting down the corridor to where she heard Tyson cry out.

"Tyson?"

"NOO! WAKE UP GRANDPA!"

Her eyes widened in shock, she glanced into her room and saw the silhouette fade slightly.

She walked slowly up to Tyson; shock numbed her body as she knelt down and wrapped her cousin into her chest and let him sob his heart out. Hesitating slightly she felt for a pulse in his neck.

Nothing.

She gently cradled her inconsolable cousin in her arms, unable to take her eyes off her grandpa's dead body.

She heard the others run towards them, their feet making soft thumping sounds on the floor of the dojo, she realised what he meant.

_I won't grandpa._

"He's dead." She told them, her voice surprised her, it was cold and distant.

She heard Ray gasp and the silent choke of Kai.

Tyson was still crying.

"Grandpa!"

Isis felt something clench her stomach and throw it around inside of her.

"I think I'm about to be sick." She murmured; letting go of Tyson she slowly raised herself from ground level and ran into the bathroom where the nauseating sound of someone throwing up could be heard.

Kai felt something gently alight onto his shoulder, a soft white fur ball. It purred softly into his ear.

_Phoenix…_

"Heiji"

Grandpa Kinomiya jumped and looked at the young Angel of Death as she took him further down the river of Mortality.

_I won't Grandpa._

_

* * *

****__LunaRavenCroft: _(sobs) I'M SO SORRY GRANDPA!!! (sobs more) er, yeah ok, first off, please don't flame me for this, it's not my fault! Wait... okay it is my fault but how else is my story going to be interesting for the last eight chapters? Now to my wonderful reviewers... 

**Heart of Friendship: ****Wow, you're a twin? Awesome, I can't wait for your newest story to come out!**

**Seripa:**** She's not going to find out in this story, but most likely in the sequel, after it's a pretty big thing to tell your girlfriend isn't it? **

**Emi-Chan and Her 3 Spirits:**** Awesome! I'm teaching myself Japanese as well but instead I've got the books and stuff, Lol. **

**Wreckless Spirit:** **Phoenix**** is adorable. I know what you mean mind, I just wanted to get across the point that not everyone is a good guy, and that there are some MEAN characters out there. I decided to update this story earlier just for you! (not because I was bored or anything… (shifty eyes) honest!) **

**Bloody-Shadows:**** Tell me about it, (rolls eyes) my brother is so mean, he used to hog the main computer when that was the only one without internet… **

**Dark-Zero:**** Thank you! **

**Ms. SoUrPuSs:**** Yes but if I didn't leave you on a cliffy you might not come back… lol. You know I used to have a cat called Bubbles, he was put down when I was only little though, yeah, it's awesome because Dranzer and Dragweena are both phoenixes and because of something else which I can't tell you yet! Heh, I wish I could get broadband, it would be so much easier I can tell you! **

**Armith-Greenleaf:**** It's not as cold as I'd like it to be! Still no snow… Wow, what a cool place to live! I tried learning Spanish on a short course but I have no head for languages! You read it all in one afternoon? O.O wow, that's AMAZING, seriously, it's like 152pages on Microsoft Word! Too hot for me! I mean, when it's summer over here it's always FAR TOO HOT for me!**


	47. The Pain You Now Carry

_This is dedicated to all of those who have lost someone or being affected by the tsunami wave. May the Lord and Lady seek to help those now who need it most. _

_At christmas time._

* * *

Chapter 42: The pain you now carry. 

Kai watched sadly as his wonderful girlfriend gazed unseeingly out of her window. She hadn't moved since she had been sick, only to change into her everyday clothes and brush her hair into their usual Zulu knots. She just stood there, gazing out of the window as she watched the golden rays dye her pale skin to a golden flush.

She hadn't even acknowledged the fact that he was there, just staring listlessly into the dojo garden. No tears had fallen from her lilac eyes yet, and it had been almost four hours ago. Hilary and Osiris had come around, along with Zoriaida and the rest of the Espanola Angeles.

He frowned, she was still standing there, he still didn't even know what was wrong with her, not emotions to show him what was wrong, not the kind of grief stricken silence that some kept; but instead a freezing kind of quiet that gripped her, not shunning her feelings but instead destroying them.

He himself had been surprised at the sentiment he held for the old man. He knew he was more saddened than he would be if it had been his own grandfather who had died.

_But then again Grandpa Kinomiya wasn't bent on taking over the world using Tyson or Isis._

Isis blinked, catching herself out of her daze. Her sight followed the glimmers of light that cast a tan colour on her skin. She sighed and closed her eyes.

She knew that he was there, standing in the door frame.

_Why? Why does he care?_ She asked herself, _Why should he care?_

_**Isis you know why he cares. He loves you.**_

_Everyone who's ever claimed to love me has always hurt me in some way, even Tyson, even Gramps and Hiro. Mother, Father, they never cared, why should he?_

Her phoenix was silent for a while.

_**I care.**_

Isis didn't reply.

She couldn't.

* * *

Tyson squeezed his eyes, hoping to stop the tears coming back. Zoriaida was holding him, supporting him as he wept onto her shoulder. His face was now a mask of tears, not the most attractive sight in the world; but then, even Nina was having trouble not shedding a tear. 

Hilary finally entered the living room from the kitchen. She looked like she had been crying, again.

"I've called everyone on the list Tyson." She whispered, her own voice beginning to crack as she told him, her eyes shone with tears as Osiris put his arms around her.

Tyson nodded and attempted to blink the tears from his eyes.

"Thanks Hilary."

"No problem, we're here to help Tyse." Osiris said; startling himself, a friendly word towards his rival was the last thing he'd expected himself to do.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

They were silent, even Daichi didn't have anything to say; which was a first considering he hadn't stopped since he first arrived in November.

"We'll get though it together okay?" Zoriaida told him.

"Yeah, we'll sort out everything that is needed Tyson, don't worry about it okay?" Max informed him with a sombre smile of support.

"Thanks."

_Is that all I can say? Thank you?_

_**What is there? Tyson, you will know what to do when you are ready. For now just accept their help and support, it's all you can do.**_

_Dragoon…

* * *

_

Isis finally turned around, slightly surprised to find Kai still leaning by the door frame.

"Isis…" He began.

She stopped, looking harshly into his slate eyes. He hesitated slightly.

"I suppose you want to know what is wrong. Pretend that you care. Let's just quit the charade before we have to." She said quietly.

Kai was silent; his usually emotionless eyes were filled with confusion.

"I do-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" She shouted at him. "All my life I have had people pretending to care! Last night the only ever parent figure I've ever had left me, my MOTHER took me into some feminist bladers group then SOLD me to some abbey for experiments. My FATHER exploited me and my gifts, forcing me to blade so he could keep my touring money. MY COUSINS, well they both left me to pursue their own blading careers. I've had people leave me left right and centre." She finished her rant as she noticed her friends by the doorframe behind Kai.

She cast her eyes to the floor, yet in spite of everything; no tears came.

"No one cares. I learnt that a long time ago." She whispered; trying to push past him and the small crowd that had formed when she had began shouting.

He stopped her; a brief struggle prevailed between them until Isis finally managed to tear a free arm from his grip.

She slapped him.

Isis stumbled out of his grasp as he let go of her, her own eyes wide with surprise. Filling with tears she pushed past them all, no-one daring to stop her.

Kai just stood there, unable to move; shock written over his face.

_I do care…

* * *

_

Large lilac eyes widened dramatically as an elegant hand covered a small 'o' shaped mouth.

"You mean we're to go to Japan? Oh papa, I don't know, that means we'll have to see _her_ and I don't think she likes me papa." A soft, airy voice spoke from her.

A large, imposing figure sat behind a desk. His fingers poised together as he listened to his daughters voice.

"It is a duty for you to come Kali, you never know, you might find it interesting to go to Japan, it is so full of culture and rich in history." He reasoned with her. Kali made a face, obviously displeased in the idea.

"We're going to a funeral papa. It's not a nice thing." She informed him snootily, she began to play with her long lilac hair, hair identical to her mother's.

"It is even more of a reason for you to come. Do not worry; you will not have to sleep on the floor. I'll arrange for you a hotel."

"I don't want to go."

"YOU WILL GO!" He boomed, she gave him a frightened look and scurried out the room.

He sighed and looked up at the photo frame of a beautiful raven haired woman with a seductive smile, then glanced at a younger, more innocent looking teen with similar looks.

"You grow more and more like her every time I see you Isis."

"Sir?"

"Iain, book us a hotel, we're going to Japan."

* * *

**_LunaRavenCroft:_ Merry Yuletide! Happy New year and er... I updated!! Whoo!  
Okay now I know alot of you are upset, I'm sorry, I know from reviews most of you were all crying and stuff... And yeah I know she slapped Kai in this one okay? I'm SORRY! (sobs)**

**Bloody-Shadows: Whoo! Ice Cream! Heh, okay so it may a lil bit cold up here but hey, no worries. Yeah, Grampa deserved a cool death, and Morana is such a cool name. It was going to be that or Senka. No peace, tell me about it, that wave! (gasp) terrible absolutly terrible.**

**EmI-cHaN aNd HeR 3 SpIrItS : Last chapter? Oh no, the last chapter is around eight away, or something like that. This is definatly my longest story I've ever wrote though!**

**Ms. SoUrPuSs: Aw... Your words make me feel all squishy inside. (hugz Alicia) You want to know what happens next, okay then, (whispers in Alicia's ear so no one else can hear) wait until next week and then I'll tell you. lol.**

**Wreckless Spirit: Merry Christmas! And have a good, fufilling new year! Yeah, I was REAL busy, my computer was upgraded so now I can write CDs and stuff (gasp) Luna now can back up her stories! No more loosing them when her computer gets another virus...**

**DarkZero313: Aw, thanks! Happy new year!**

**Heart of Friendship: Aw! Thank you! Oh don't worry about the nature phoenix copying my idea, it seems really cool! I can't wait to read it! You make me feel all squishy inside you know? I've always wanted to inspire people and I've inspired you! hugz Amber thank you!**

**Kristy Himura: Yeah I know Kai is slightly ooc in this fic, he is a bit older than he is in the anime though, and this is slightly AU also, if not only a lil bit. The next chapter you should find out if you still haven't figure by now.**


	48. A mix of Grief and Jealousy

Chapter 43: A mix of Grief and Jealousy.

Isis ran blindly down the street; running, always running, unable to stop for the blind desperation of getting away from everything. Her face was a mask of tears, her eyes red and puffy along with her cheeks; wretched with despair.

She stopped, her breathing, still jagged and irregular, still sharp and full of despair. She gasped and slowly sunk to her knees, using her hands to cover her face, fingers spread out as she sobbed, her whole body shuddering from the force of her grief.

How long she cried she didn't know. Only the fact that she poured everything out of her, her misery of the day's events, the anger of what her parents did to her, the pain of what had happened to her, the shock of having her world turned upside down.

Memories swamped her congested mind with mixed emotions. Her first attempt and using a blade, her first kiss, her mother, her father, the day Hiro left Grandpa's, the day she was sent to the headmaster's office for thumping the school bully, going to the abbey, the explosion, the face that caused it – too fuzzy make out, everything came, rushing into her, a rush of voices swarmed around her until she couldn't cope any longer.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed, almost hysterical, her voice pleading and unnatural to what it usually was. "Leave me!" She sobbed; she couldn't stop; everything threatening to take over her body, soul and mind.

More came: old friends; old bullies; new friends; the island; new enemies; a death; cold golden eyes; the emotionless voice of a mother who didn't care; the voice of step-mothers; the hatred of her family; the nightmares that flooded her; the pain of the slaps she would receive; the loneliness when living with her father; cold, impassive business men coming to see her father; slate eyes…

"Go away…" She was losing now, unable to breathe, unable to get above it, slowing drowning in the memories of emotions that never got out of her.

"He left us for a reason."

A voice; pulling her out of the void that was overwhelming her.

She felt something warm wrap over her shoulders and two large hands help her up, pulling her into an embrace; cradling her gently, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"He's gone. It's never going to be okay." She whispered, causing another wave of sobs to erupt.

"Just let it out…"

"Why did you leave me? Leave Tyson? Grandpa? Why did you go away and why did Grandpa leave us? I don't want him to leave me! He's the only one who saved me from this stupid, stupid…"

"It's only insane with you around Ice." He told her, smiling slightly.

"It's not fair…" She murmured, starting to calm down now, her voice quiet, but tears still flooding down her face.

"Nothing ever is."

"No! No, no, no… no, no!" She shook her head violently; her eyes began to plead with him.

"Hey? What's wrong?" He asked her, his eyes now fully of concern as she began to.

"I've done something stupid today." She murmured, clutching the soft material of his t-shirt, "such a baka… I don't deserve him…"

"Deserve who?" His voice sharper suddenly; laced with worry for her.

"My boyfriend… Kai." Her voice shuddered with love for that name. "I don't deserve him, he's wonderful, amazing…" She trailed off again in thought.

"Hey, I'm sure he feels the same way about you." He told her.

"I slapped him. Sure he still likes me now" She said sarcastically.

He blinked with disbelief before smiling again.

"You've done worse whilst upset I suppose." He said frankly, she buried her face into the warm material of his shirt; the tears were coming back again.

"I'm so stupid… I didn't mean to…" She mumbled quietly, he only just caught it.

"Go and apologize, he'll understand if he really does love you Isis. Okay? It's not that hard, you'll feel better afterwards."

She pulled out of his embrace and looked into his eyes, she smiled, the first real one since her grandpa died.

"Thanks Hiro."

* * *

Slate eyes watched in disbelief at the sight before him. His own beautiful lilac eyed phoenix. Having finally calmed down and left the arms of the stranger. 

What could he say? What could he think? Jealousy began ooze into him, a green gunk taking over his rational mind as his heart began to rip painfully like a huge slab of paper.

He fell to his knees, tears still refusing to come; and he was glad, still, what should he think?

He had seen that… boy do what he had failed to do; he'd failed to help her through the blow and disbelief of a death that had been shocking to everyone.

He couldn't stop watching, though deep inside it was tearing at him much worse than anything his own grandfather could have done.

She had _wept_ in this person's arms, something she had refused to do in his. She had cried and cried and _sent_ _out_ all of her bottled up emotions.

What did she do to him he'd tried to help her?

She'd slapped him.

Even though they were out of ear-shot he had realised they were close, very close; Kai doubted that she even let Tyson hold her and help her fight her inner demons.

_Was I just a joke?_ He thought, his own pit of despair beginning to engulf him.

They disappeared from view, back from where 'the boy' had originally come from.

He felt his jealously and anguish merge into an untameable anger. He began to shake with it until he felt an overwhelming urge to punch something.

He punched the wall, unable to control what was going on inside him.

He felt sick, nauseous at the whole thought of it. The ideas that came into his head.

_Was she just playing with me?_ His eyes widened before narrowing into a scowl.

_How dare she._

_

* * *

****__LunaRavenCroft:_ I'm back! With a new computer and the same documents and such like! I'm very proud of my dad, he managed to save this one little chapter for me! So yes, you can blame the revelations on him lol. Now then, on to my amazing-reviewers-who-without-I-would-have-given-up-a-long-time-ago: 

**Wreckless Spririt: You'll find out who Kali is inaround four chapters time if my format iscorrect, and I'm really sorry for taking so long to update!**

**BlackDranzerGurl: Hehe, don't worry about it! **

**DarkZero313: Eep! I know!**

**Kristy Himura: I know, he's so in love and vice-versa yet he should jump to conclusions... (sighs) nevermind...**

**Bloody Shadows: (thunder roars, lightening crashes, babies cry and dogs howl) I forgot Ray! Nah, just kidding, he'll be in soon, I promise!**

**Ms.SoUrPuSs: lol, it looks like the computer guy wanted to keep his family jewels! And, yes, your evil half is quite scary rofl,so I did update lol!**

**Diamond Core: Your back! (hugz Diamond Core) You'll find out who Kali is don't you worry about it! Yeah, I'm gonna have lots of 'relations' coming to the funeral. Don't worry I forgive you. And yeah, Isis was (and still is)pretty messed up.**

**EmI-cHaN and Her 3 Spirits**** lol, this stories almost finished, but I've still got plans for the sequel! Have no fear!**

**Beyblade-gal: ****lol, thank you! And yeah, the message was done on the family computer, our family is lucky enough to have three computers in the house.**

**Smoke-Angel: Wow, you must read really fast! And no, Hilary is not me! lol, don't worry about it, he's an annoying git in real life also, also he does have a soft spot for one of my brunette friends, lol, so I based those to on that, also do you not think that Hilary gets paired up with Tyson and co too much? Hmm... Strange... I like Nina also, although she can be a little bit of a bitch and times lol. Yeah, Isis is one of my fav OC's she keeps Kai from total git without her, lol, I like that phrase.**

**Je mata for now my strawberries!**


	49. Confrontations

Chapter 44: Confrontations.

Hiro and Isis finally turned around the corner into the dojo grounds, he was still holding tightly onto her, making sure she knew he was still there.

"Hiro?" A hoarse voice spoke quietly from the kitchen, chocolate eyes glazed with troubled tears ran towards his two grief-stricken kith and kin, both he and his cousin bursting back into tears as the eldest held them tightly, sobs emitting from the two, the tree of them shuddering with sorrow.

Friends and fellow bladers slowly seeped out of the dojo, quietly moving around to block the stares of the paparazzi and clicks and flashes of their cameras.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier" Hiro mumbled quietly, a silent tear fell down his cheek, "come on, inside" his words soothing to both Tyson and Isis as he led them quietly inside.

The others followed; making sure the three grieving Kinomiyas weren't seen.

* * *

Hiro flicked a tear from his eye, not wanting to have to cry in front of his two younger kith and kin. He slowly picked up the phone book and dialled, each button he pressed seemed to be in slow motion, each, slow, deliberate, move towards finalising, finally accepting; the death of their grandfather.

"Hello?" A pause, "Yes, yes… Hiro Kinomiya… Thank you." He put the phone down and paused, unable to speak. "We're to go over now; if you want…" he paused. "If you would like then you can all come as well, you don't have to…"

Ray gave the three a sympathetic smile.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say we'd come." He said. "We may all be on different sides during a tournament."

"But we'll always stick up for each other." Mariam finished his sentence.

"Thanks you guys."

* * *

Kai slowly made his way up to the dojo, hoping to kami that no one was in. He didn't want to face anyone right now, his mind and soul still enthralled with hatred and jealousy, no longer was he in control of his feelings but instead being controlled by them.

Yet he hid it. His eyes emotionless and cold as those feelings were nurtured and intensified so much to the point that he couldn't see, these evil sensations pulsing through his body that gave him an almost boost of energy, a wish for destruction.

A wish to burn.

He turned in, this whole place filled with memories of her, her laughing face, her trusting smile, those amazing lilac eyes that would fill him with such a strange feeling inside his heart.

Now however it only brought more fuel to this burning passion of hate he was carrying inside of him.

"Kai?"

He stopped, the aura around him giving off a dangerous tone to it, warning the person behind him to keep back.

"Osiris."

Osiris noted the cool tone to his friend's voice and nodded; his eyes serious.

"They're at the undertakers, here." He threw a small metal object at him, which he caught and looked at. "If you want to crash at my place for a while; you can."

Kai looked at the small key in his hand before looking up straight into crimson eyes.

He nodded and walked into the dojo, to collect his few belongings he carried with him.

It didn't take him long.

"I've got to stay here and wait for everyone to get back, just go and clear your head okay?"

Kai nodded and walked back into the quiet street.

"Yoaw…" he heard the soft purr of an albino kitten.

_Phoenix…_

The kitten purred again and leapt softly onto his shoulder, rubbing his tiny body against his neck the way cats often do.

_Stupid cat_ He sighed and made his way to the apartment Osiris had found with Hilary the day they had found the bundle of white fur.

Phoenix content on his shoulder as they both walked into the spacious apartment.

He dumped his stuff in one corner and switched on the TV, not caring what was on for it to only erase the day from his memory; even if it was for a few hours.

* * *

"Do you know where Kai is?" Isis asked again, she was beginning to get worried, she hadn't seen him since… since she slapped him. She felt so guilty; she wanted to say she was sorry.

Everyone shook their head, their faces full of regret for her.

"Oh… okay." She said quietly, her tone dejected and full of worry.

"Why don't you try the river? He's nearly always down there." Max suggested, "You know, the place next-"

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that! Thanks Maxy!" She smiled and her whole face lit up and she hurried out of the house, desperate to find her boyfriend, desperate to say sorry.

* * *

Isis slowed down to a walk, spying her blunette boyfriend. Her face creased slightly as she sensed his anger.

He was lying down, staring at the sky and apparently lost in thought, despite this he looked so tense, almost ready to hit something, his usually calm face seemingly contorted by bitterness.

"Kai?"

He leapt up, on his feet in an instance, his face still twisted with anger; he gave her a fleeting look before starting to walk away.

"Kai!" She called to him, running up to him as he carried on walking. "Wait up!"

He stopped, although still she could feel the unfriendly atmosphere around him. She stopped and faced him, her lilac eyes trying to catch the attention of his inhuman slate ones.

"What's wrong?" She asked her voice full of worry. He finally registered her being there when she gently touched his arm.

"Don't you dare touch me." He growled, she hesitated and looked away.

"I only want to say I'm sorry Kai, I was upset, I didn't mean to-"

"Get out of my way."

She looked up, shock evident in her eyes, and hurt, so much hurt in those lilac eyes.

"K... Kai I'm-"

"Get out of my way Kinomiya, we're over." He growl again, she fell back, her shock and hurt now making way for disbelief.

"What? No! I-"

"You're what Kinomiya? You're sorry, many people say that, and yes. I do mean what I'm saying." His voice was low, dangerous as he watched his phoenix fall back in horror, still looking at him in disbelief and denial.

"No!" She whispered, "Please Kai, don't do this to me…"

He didn't respond, but just carried on walking away from her.

Walking away from his sliver phoenix.

* * *

**_LunaRavenCroft:_ You know I've got a feeling a lot of you guys aren't going to like that chapter… (Sighs) well, I did it, I broke them up… I'M SO SORRY! Heheh, that's been planned for a while… (Sweatdrops).  
Now first I'd just like to say to you guys thank you so much for those of you who took the time to actually sign out and review my story! Anyway, for future reference, if I write another authors note please _don't_ review it so that way you can review the chapter like the others did okay? That way I'm not wasting your time and it won't be as confusing for you.  
So then… On to my reviewers…**

**Ms.SoUrPuSs: Heheh… You go girl! You tell FF what you think of it! And no, Isis wasn't using him, she wouldn't dream of it.**

**Diamond Core: thank you! I'm trying to expand my use of vocabulary for my English and that chapter was such a great opportunity! I know, just when you think it can't get any worse something REALLY bad happens, like setting off an ancient curse that threatens the very existence of the human race… or getting dumped by your boyfriend. (Shrugs) I'd say number two is worse.**

**DarkZero313: Well she tried, but unfortunately… failed.**

**Wreckless Spirit: Yeah, a lot of reviewers had the same problem, but still, thank you for reviewing! And I'm so touched by just how much you like this story!**

**Kausi: lol, school is evil. I'm lucky, I'm too ill to go to school but well enough to write up this chapter for you guys! Yeah, I feel sorry for both of them really.**

**Bloody-Shadows: Ray is back in! It's hard to put in everyone in my story because I've accidentally put in loads of OCs so it's hard to keep up with everyone! Lol, my chapters are usually around 1,000 words longer, more likely longer, although of course they do vary a lot from that.**

**Moonlit Destiny (AKA my Strawberry): I'm sorry! Please don't die! I don't mean to put in suspense and stuff! It just sort of… sneaks in behind the back door and won't budge. Don't worry about the reviewing, my computer went funny a few weeks ago, and it was awful, my dad's computer wouldn't let me review some people for some reason.**

**SmokeAngel: I'm so sorry! I didn't want to break them up either but… err… okay, I know I didn't HAVE to… you'll understand one day… I hope… **

**RayeBBG: You found out lol. **

**Kirsty Himura: lol, what makes it worse is that Hiro and Isis are related! Can you imagine your boyfriend dumping you because he thought you were cheating on him with your cousin? >. And anyway, she did try to say sorry.**


	50. Mistakes Mended

Chapter 45: Mistakes Mended.

_Flashback…_

_The young ice mistress sat in on the sofa in disbelief, her eyes still wide with shock. It was clear that she hadn't fully registered her lover's, no, past lover's words._

"_Isis? Are you okay?" Hilary desperately tried to coax her friend into speaking. "Can you please tell us what's wrong?"_

"_Come Isis, please?" Tyson begged her, he was getting really worried for her now, since she had returned she had not spoken a word._

_She closed her eyes, bowing her head in an attempt to keep back the tears. She didn't want to think of it, never mind speak it…_

"_He…" She looked up. "… Left me…" She spoke in a soft whisper, laced with misery._

_There was a shocked silence in the room. No one had expected that to come out of her mouth._

_End Flashback…_

The brunette sighed, hoping that she'd be able to find him where Osiris had told her he might be.

_Flashback…_

_Hilary guided Osiris quickly out of the room who sighed, closing his eyes and pushing his purple bangs out of his face as he did so, leaning against the wall._

"_Where's Kai?" She asked him, her voice almost threatening._

"_What? How do you expect me to know?"_

"_Because I'm not stupid," She told him impatiently, "You're one of the closest friends he's ever had-"_

"_I am honoured" He said dryly, earning a dark look from his friend. "What?"_

"_Shut up and where is he?"_

_Osiris shook his head and pushed his bangs back out of his face, acting as though he was thinking about it._

"_I dunno if I should tell you or not Hils, he seems kinda pissed off."_

"_Your point?" She asked._

"_He might be at my place. If he's not then I don't know where he is."_

"_Thanks." She replied, running towards the door and putting on her boots._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_To find Kai!" She told him, looking at him incredulously as though he had the IQ of a stereotypical blonde bimbo never mind Einstein._

_End Flashback…_

A flash of dark blue hair caught her attention. She ran up to him, hoping that he be in some mood to talk at least rationally to her.

"Kai!"

The blunette stopped, his steady pace halted quite unnaturally, almost like it had be preordained before hand.

She caught up with him, slightly out of breath from running to him.

"We need to talk."

"Hn." He began to start to walk.

"Okay, just listen," She said, frown before hastening to walk with him. "Kai, Isis still loves you. Even when she did slap you-"

"It wasn't about that." He told her, Hilary noticed to her surprise Phoenix was on his shoulder, she shook her head a carried on.

"Was it about the boy who was holding her? Was it about Hiro?"

_I've heard that name before… Where?_ Kai stopped in thought, much to Hilary's relief. "How do you know about that?"

"Kai; the only two people who have EVER really stuck by her in her family was Hiro and Grandpa Kinomiya. Hiro is her cousin! Tyson's big brother, he works for the BBA in Europe and Japan.

"Hiro was the only person who could properly calm her down, or get her into such a state she would storm around the streets and defeat any blader who dared challenge her." She paused.

"Was?"

"You came along Kai, oh kami can't you see behind your barrier? She loves you so much Kai! You could break her heart so many times but she would always come back to you eventually. It's not because of your bit-beasts or anything like that.

"It's because she loves you, she'd never, ever, want to hurt you, and I know you feel the same." Hilary sighed and looked away from shocked display on Kai's face. "You promised you'd never hurt her Kai. You went back on your promise."

"I never-"

"In here Kai" She said, taking his relaxed hand and pressing it to his chest. "You promised in your heart.

Tears began to fill her eyes and she turned to walk away, leaving her team captain distraught and in shaken by what she had just told him.

One thing Kai had prided himself on: always fulfilling a goal he had set himself.

And for once;

He'd failed.

He caught himself just to notice Hilary walking away. He caught her arm and she looked up.

"Thank you." He mumbled quietly, she smiled sadly.

"No one should hurt the way you two are. Oh, and the funeral, it's in two days time, we're all coming, you're also invited." She said, turning back round, heading towards the dojo once more.

"And be careful," She turned around smiling slightly,glad to patch them up once more"Tyson wants you dead."

* * *

Sharp lilac eyes glinted as she listened in on the two teen's conversation. 

She herself was picturesque, beautiful wide lilac eyes with recently cut matching hair that was tied into bunches with ribbons. Her small nose and mouth settled into perfect proportions with her delicate face, her cheekbones almost hollow by the clever use of make up, long lashes fluttering perfectly as she blinked. Her lissom body was also of beautiful proportion to her, she was well developed with curves in the right place and a flat stomach. Her semi-transparent mauve jacket complemented the white vest top underneath. However her amethyst coloured mini skirt left little to the imagination despite the long socks and black boots she wore also.

That small mouth played an evil smirk on her delicious lips as she showed unnaturally white pearls of teeth.

_I see my… 'Little sister' has had a falling out…_ _such a shame… he seems like just her type…_ She trailed off her thoughts as she listened, a plan already forming in her mind.

_Oh yes… This is the perfect way to get back at papa's little songbird._

Her eyes narrowed as she began to sing in a quiet, melodious voice.

"Songbird sing her melody,  
Peace, hope, prosperity,  
No more for songbird,  
Simple Grace,  
No more smiles on happy face,

Love is lost,  
Expensive cost,  
Songbird will now pay,

Songbird will be free,  
her death, no misery,  
Songbird, she shall sing no more…"

A seductive laugh escaped her lips as she ended the tune.

"Isis, you will pay."

* * *

**_LunaRavenCroft:_ And just when you though it couldn't get any worse... I write in an OC hell bent on ruining Isis's life (and if you didn't understand that then please reread the little bit at above this review reply thingy.)** **And also just so you understand Kali is around a year older than Isis and has a different mother, although Kali never knew her mother and so on (anymore and that'll spoil some of the story). Also if you don't understand your replies to your reviews (this will only apply to some of you) then please tell me and I shall explain them to you.**

**Anyway, onto my wonderful amazing reviewers!**

**Emi-chan and her three spirits:Who said anything about them getting back together????**

**Wreckless Spirit: lol, I've had this story planned out on paper and stuff for so long it's unbelievable, actually I've wanted to break them up for ages and ages(it was a lot of fun to write although I'm not so sure about reading it though!) I didn't actually realise just how similar our stories are at the moment, I check and was like O.O but I think (and hope) they'll turn out different. In fact I didn't realise this but your OC's all have moon names and Isis and Kali have moon deity names! (smiles) They say great minds think a like! And yes, I didn't realise just how much Phoenix was with Kai, but the little darling is so cute!**

**Kara Theyare a good couple aren't they?**

**Smoke Angel:'nothing lasts forever except eternal love'**

**Bloody-Shadows: Yesh, Ray is back in, I'm very happy, that neko-jin is very kawaii! And now Kai's seen the error of his ways... but will he act upon mistakes?**

**Ms.SoUrPuSs: Aw.. I can throw the worst stuff at you guys and you'll never leave me, it's that kind of loyalty in you guys which always drives me to write up!**

**DarkZero313: I know, it's so hard to fix something that's broken, and yet so easy to find another....**

**Blackdranzergurl: Don't cry! Please don't cry!**

**My Strawberry (aka Moonlit Destiny): DON'T DIE!!! Please as my strawberry I refuse to let you die of a broken heart or internal bleeding. And do not worry my little strawberry, you shall not be eaten unless a great famine reaches the north east of England, and yes, strawberries are yummy.**

**Tikytikytavvi101****: Once again I must go without food and sleep in order to get a chapter done, actually I was quite goodlast weekend and got around three and bit chapters written up (thats more than 3500 words) for me thats AMAZING, I have the attention span of a dried up pea.**

**RayeBBG: Lol, beware of what you wish for, because it may come true, but never forget to dream, for dreams will pull you through.**

**Diamond Core: Unfortunatly I don't know how long it's going to take... A broken heart is the hardest pain to heal (and also great fun to write! heh - sweatdrops) **

**Kick-flare: All through you Harm!**

* * *

**Je Mata!**

* * *

_Oh my love, please don't cry, I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life...  
__I don't know, much at all, but I know that your mine  
__All I know is that I'll love you tonight  
__Tonight_

_He dropped you off I followed him home  
__And I stayed outside his bedroom window  
__Standing over him he begged me not to do  
__But I do, had to do  
__Coz I'm so in love with you_

_Oh my love, please don't cry, I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life...  
__I don't know, much at all, but I know that your mine  
__All I know is that I'll love you tonight  
__Tonight_

_Be my bloody valentine._

(- Altered Lyrics copywrite to the band who wrote them (known as Good Charlotte))


	51. The Funeral

Chapter 46: The Funeral.

Isis stared hollowly at the mirror, brushing her long raven hair with no real conviction, her body just going through the motions.

"Are you okay Isis?" The soft Spanish voice of Zoriaida; whom was already ready; she had been for a while.

"Huh? Oh… yeah, I'm fine." She smiled weakly in her funeral kimono.

"No you're not, but hopefully today will help all of your problems."

"Thanks." She smiled weakly as her Spanish friend helped her friend prepare her traditional hair and make up.

"It's fine Isis-"

"My name, my name is Kinomiya Kannon-chan; Kannon is the Japanese moon Kami in Shinto." She whispered quietly.

"Oh, Kannon-chan, gomen."

"Domo Zori-chan." The tears began to seep through again. "Oh Zori-chan, what am I going to do?" She whispered, "I'm so lost…"

Zoriaida gave her a concerned look and smiled at her, as though trying to comfort her in her own little way.

"Kannon-chan, you are the strongest person I have ever met, things will work out; they always do." She told her those words of encouragement softly as Isis felt her tears well up in her eyes.

"Domo," She mumbled.

"Come on, Takao-kun and Hiro-san will be ready now." She told her. "Have you got your Zori?"

"Hai." She pointed at the one toe sandals she was wearing.

"Come on then, let's go."

They met their friends outside; Ray wearing a formal Chinese suit and Max wearing a suit; Hilary (otherwise known as Hiromi-chan) was wearing her Kimono and standing next to Osiris who also wore a suit similar to Max's along with Pedro and Antonio, Lois, Francis, Phillip and Henry; Ana, Zoriaida, Cleo and surprisingly Nina, all wearing knee length skirts and formal jackets, all in black.

Tyson and Hiro emerged wearing their own kimono's, obviously unused to the formality like Hilary and Isis. Mariam and the rest of the saint shields came into the Dojo grounds as well, all wearing respective kimonos.

"We're all very sorry about your loss Takao-kun, Kannon-chan, Hiro-san." Mariam spoke quietly and clearly, all of the team bowing low.

Everyone had donated the amount that was traditional for the Kinomiya family to ask – 10,000 Yen, half what was usually asked, everyone had rosary as was advised by Hilary on those who weren't familiar with a Japanese funeral.

"O-sewa ni narimashita" Hiro spoke sadly to them all. "Thank you for coming and your help is greatly appreciated, come, we've got to go to the shrine; koden will be accepted there."

It was obvious that the Kinomiyas had spared no expense on preparing the altar ready for their Ojiisan; it was a truly beautiful altar. The whole ceremony was set out to perfect tradition; family from all over Japan came over to the funeral, despite not being there for the wake the day before.

The three young Kinomiyas had been silent through out the whole ceremony, except when needed of course.

The whole experience had been extremely sobering for those who had never been to a funeral before, never mind a Japanese one. Hilary having to occasionally correct them with bringing too much attention to her or the 'offender'.

* * *

"Kannon-chan." The soft voice that Isis hated so much whispered behind her.

"Yin-chan." She spoke back, her own voice just as soft as she turned to face her.

"Papa and I came as soon as we could." She murmured quietly in Japanese, as circled her sister before switching to English.

"Not that I wanted to come back to this dump. You mother was a bitch just like the rest of her family, and spawn." She said the last word with such contempt Isis felt her blood boil and her fists clench.

"How dare you! Have you know respect you! You!"

"Go on, say it, call me names, and disrespect your precious family traditions." She hissed in that low mellifluous voice of hers, like a viper.

"Can you not leave me alone for one night Kali?" She asked, trying in vain to control her temper "For one night."

Neither noticed a certain Spanish lady walk behind them, laying a gentle palm on Isis's shoulder.

"Kannon-chan, I'd like to share my condolences with you and your family." Ana bowed in respect and carefully steered her away from her poisonous looking sister.

"Thank you." She mumbled quietly. Ana didn't reply, still giving Kali a hard stare before turning towards Isis.

"She is a slut." She spoke calmly, "I don't trust her; no one of my team trusts her…" She trailed off in deep thought before the rest of the Espanola Angeles came over.

"Kannon-chan" Nina bowed. "We all offer our deepest respect towards your family. However your sister… Kali Granger?"

"Just be careful okay Isis?" Zoriaida whispered quietly, Isis nodded, thankful that for once it wasn't just her and Tyson that hadn't liked her sister.

"Do not trust her, sister or no." Ana replied, giving her a short bow before they left her, ready for others to offer their commiseration.

_Grandpa! I need you!_

"Isis?" The deep sound of a business man unused to speaking in the mother tongue of both his daughters.

"Pater." Her words clear. "I see you have graced us in your presence."

"It is our duty to go to these things." He told her formally, she bristled but kept her tone down.

"And yet my own mother, oh whose father has just died has not came. Why do you feel that you must?" She spoke quietly yet every word was laced with poison.

"Duty, your mother, is not exactly stable is she?"

How much she hated her nuclear family; her father, so cold and calculating, and a sister with a grudge she'd never know why.

"I need to speak to Hiro-san." She said coldly, quickly walking off before he could stop her, no matter how rude it was.

* * *

Isis let out a small sigh as people finally began to leave, maybe at last she could get some peace, as much as it touched her and Tyson and Hiro to have people there for them, the three just wanted to be alone, sort out everything. They all wanted to sleep, sleep for an eternity just like their grandpa was, although of course now he was on the family altar, such cold words.

She looked up, her lilac eyes catching sight of a tall blunette at the altar, quietly talking.

Kai.

She didn't notice Kali sneak up behind her.

"He looked very happy with his girlfriend a few days ago. Both of them very loved up. Some blonde thing I think, she was very pretty. Still, not all of us can have gods like him can we?" She spun her sticky lies around her lost sister.

"You lie."

"No, no for once I'm going to enjoy the pain it causes you to see him with somebody else, and best of all, it's the truth." She laughed quietly in her ear. "I have no respect for your boring traditions and ridiculous traditions; but I do like the way he's so cleverly shattered your heart without trying."

"Shut up!"

"It hurts doesn't it? It hurts to think about some body else having the love that you want, just like the way it hurt to see and experience the way he fawns over you and yet he couldn't give a damn about his other daughter; me.

"No, I could never lie about this Isis. Why would I? I don't need to lie about how much scum lies within a man's heart. I heard your friend, calling me a slut; me, a slut?" She made a disbelieving noise. "She could hardly talk the whore that she is."

"SHUT UP!" Isis turned around to face a very satisfied looking Kali.

"It's too much to handle isn't it? My poor little sister, the daughter that her daddy always fawned over, whose mother treat her like a princess before they went away…"

"You have no idea! Leave me alone Kali now!" She was almost crying now.

She checked her watch, and smiled.

"Yes, I'll leave you alone. But I'll tell you this; it's going to be fun watching you wallow in self-pity like you usually do."

"Leave her alone now Yin-chan." Tyson; always there for his cousin.

"Or what Takao-kun, you'll set the family dragon onto me?" She asked, disregarding everything and anything she could.

"Get off my land now." Another voice; Hiro; he seemed furious at his lilac haired step-cousin. "I do not want you at the will tomorrow either. Leave, now." She scowled and left.

* * *

The last of the guests to leave.

"Isis? Your turn." Tyson smiled sadly and left the family shrine for Isis to visit.

"Thanks Tyse." She whispered before entering.

She was silent for a while as she sat on the cushion already there, deep in thought before she started.

"Why did you leave me grandpa? I know, I know, I've asked this question so many times and each time I ask it, it makes me to cry.

"I just don't understand, ever since you left (that was only three or four days ago can you believe?) My whole life has turned form paradise to hell. He left me grandpa, you told me that we were going to go through a lot but I didn't think you'd mean…

"I didn't think you'd mean us splitting up.

"He's… He's got another girlfriend now, I know! I know that Ana and Nina and the rest of them told me Kali would lie to me! But, but did you hear the conviction in her voice? She's… Why is she such a bitch towards me?

"He's left me grandpa! He's left me and I don't know what to do! I'm so lost and I'm so scared without you and I'm so confused…" Her tears started to crack her voice.

"And I'm trying not to believe her I really am! It's just what if it's true? What if… what if he was just playing with me? Pretending that he loved me…

"No! No that's not true… he saved me at that time on the island; but, but why is he acting like this? I don't know, I need guidance, help, I need Kai…"

Her last words were choked up with tears as she began to cry, first from silent through to great wracking sobs, tears and snot dribbled down her face as she wept, her whole body shaking and quivering.

Her carefully prepared hair was a mess, unrolling itself and yet not quite unravelled. Her makeup smudged and blotched as salty tears erased it from her face, along with her grievous feelings that had still managed to reside with in her.

"And I know you're in a better place and I love you so much Grandpa, I know I'll never stop, you guided me when ever I was in trouble, please don't let this obstacle get in your way! We all need you, now more than ever!" She managed to get out between sobs as she finally began to calm down.

"I love you grandpa. I'm never stop." She whispered inaudibly, she bowed low and stood up, bowing once more before walking out.

Not noticing the dark shape of a ghost in the corner. It seemed that not only the living were mourning that night.

* * *

**_LunaRavenCroft:_ Well, since you guys... (meaning my amazing reviewers of course!) Reviewed so much that I gained over 208 reviews... I'm over the 200 mark! Wow! I'm so proud of all of you guys! (hugs you all) Aren't I wonderful? I managed to review twice this week lol.  
Okay then, now to my wonderful reviewers!**

**Wreckless Spirit: Your right, they may be similar but they are also very different. :) You've met her now and you've seen what Kali's like, a bitch.**

**Storms-Winter: I used to do that, read and not review, that changed however when I started writing this monster of a story. Of now I review everything I read, even if I don't like it.**

**Beyblade-gal: Wow, I get a monkey... Seriously I'm so amused, I love monkeys! Hehe... I'm not promising anything,and don't worry about being weird, for inside everyone is the little weird person running around naked in our minds, or maybe not come to think about it. :P**

**Blackdranzergurl: He didn't fail in this one though! Please don't cry! I'm so sorry!**

**Ms.SoUrPuSs: When you get to know Kali better you can make your decisions then. And yeah... That Hammerburger thingy scares me... (backs quietly away from it) Please don't threaten me... **

**Tikytikytavvi101**:** Yesh! I rule! This story only do I rule and only to please my reviewers, but then again, am I your writer? O.o I've confused myself...**

**Smoke-Angel: Er yeah.. I think I forgot to write in that she meets him on the street outside, don't worry. I'll write it in later, but she did meet him outside of the Osiris's flat.**

**Dark ShoRyuDan: And I have done!**

**eMily06: Thank you! I'm glad you like it.**

**Kausi-chan: Hey!**

* * *

Well, I'm knackered, it being 1:10am over in the UK. I hope to hear from you guys, you're all amazing.

- Je Mata!

- Luna


	52. Questions Rites and Decisions

Chapter 47: Questions; Rites and Decisions.

Tyson got up, another heavy weight on his shoulders; he hoped that his half cousin, a sly evil little creature named Kali, was going to respect his brother's wishes and not come today.

He silently prayed that today would be easier that yesterday, though with his uncle, Isis' father, being the formal business man that he was; he seriously doubted it.

He slipped out of bed and showered, putting on his usual attire. No one was coming around today just like they didn't during the traditional wake, a mark of respect.

He emerged out of his room to find Isis walking along the corridor also; she smiled slightly.

"Hey, feeling better now?" He asked her, he was still worried for his cousin. She nodded and waved it off.

"I'm feeling loads better today than I have in a while." She told him, though a trace of sadness was still there in her voice.

"Isis! Tyson! You two up yet?" A shout from the kitchen as they both entered, rice cakes on the table, something they could all stomach.

"We've got to go to the temple again to sort out the Will." He told them, they both nodded, quietly taking a rice cake. "Tomorrow we can rest, if there's such thing as that" The last part mumbled.

* * *

"And so here is the will and testimony of Kinomiya Heiji-san." A temple priest read out slowly, everyone sitting down at a table, in hierarchy. "Kinomiya-san sends out his best wishes to his eldest grandson Kinomiya Hiro-san, and gives him the Dojo and fifty percent of the business and wish that the Dojo is not to be bought or sold to anyone." 

There was a silence, as though the priest was daring them to question this.

"To his youngest grandson Kinomiya Tyson-san he gives him twenty five percent of business, a family sword of Dragoon and an inheritance of twenty million Yen."

Another pause as the priest looked around, some relatives were furious; after all, the two young men were already rich in their own right.

"And to his beloved granddaughter Kinomiya Isis-san; he leaves a sliver pendant, the scrolls in the library of the Dojo and fifty thousand English sterling pounds, and twenty five percent of the business."

Isis let out a small gasp; that was so much! Although she'd received the same amount of money as Tyson – if not in a different currency – the pendant had been a family heir loom and the scrolls were worth a fortune if she was to sell only one.

They carried on going through the rest of the family. Everyone at the table, including Kali, who wasn't there, got something out of the Will – showing how kind their grandpa was to them.

Most were satisfied with what they received, some, like Tyson and Isis, were stunned with what they had received.

They began to slowly make their way out of the temple with the list, Hiro making sure everything was accountable for and nothing was written down that wasn't there anymore; close to him, Tyson and Isis; not wanting to get left behind with the rest of their blood kin.

"Isis?"

The three of them stopped and spun around.

"Uncle Granger!"

"Pater."

"I'd like a word with my daughter alone please." He growled at his nephews, who glared at him and nodded.

"We'll wait by the car okay Isis?"

"Okay." She nodded at them and they left, before turning to her father. "What do you want?" She asked him with a slight hint of hate in her tone.

"No need to take that attitude young lady." He told her with a frown. "Am I right in assuming you wanted to sell those?"

"I'm not selling anything."

"Do you know how much money they are worth Isis? You could be rich!"

"They're not for sale pater." She repeated with a growl. "I'm not going to sell them, nothing he gave me I am going to sell." She told him, making sure he understood every word.

"Not even-"

"Not even the pendant or the shares to the business." She told him, her eyes flashing with anger. "Now if that's all you wanted to ask then I've got to go-"

"Come back to England with us Isis."

She looked up, shock in her eyes.

"No! I've got a life here!" She spluttered, "Don't even think about it!"

He ignored her and pulled out a one way ticket to Heathrow airport in London – for two days time.

"I've told you no!" She told him as he pressed it into her hand.

"And yet you won't rip it up will you? You're forgetting this was only meant to be a visit, not a full time stay in Japan my phoenix."

She stared at the ticket helplessly.

_But! But… but…_

"I don't want it" She told him, trying to give it back to him. He evaded it and looked at her with his cold eyes.

"Think about it Isis. I hope to see you England by Wednesday." He spoke as though she had accepted it.

"But…" She whispered, not knowing what to do as he walked away, as she clutched the ticket in her palm.

* * *

Kai walked down the street, damn it, he should have spoken to her yesterday; she probably hated his guts right now for avoiding her at the funeral. 

_She needed her own time… didn't she?_ He hoped to god that that was the case.

He growled and kicked a can they lay on the floor, letting it hit right across the street where it bounced and fell onto the road, crushed by the traffic going past, carving it's way through the people filled city of Bakuten, home of the famous Beyblade champions the Bladebreakers, and their Captain Kai Hiwatari.

A captain that was currently enjoying the happiness of a wonderful relationship with the European champion in the singles tournaments; Isis Kinomiya.

A relationship that was currently going down the drain due to the fact that HE'D messed up – big time.

His scowl grew deeper and darker as he thought about it, constantly punishing himself and nothing more, he'd messed up, who was she ever going to forgive him?

_She loves you so much Kai! You could break her heart so many times but she would always come back to you eventually._

_She loves you so much Kai!_

Hilary's words resounded in his head as he digested them.

_There was no way she was ever going forgive me Hilary… Not now, not ever…_

Just hearing those words in his head made him sink into a deeper depression, his thoughts full of her… God this was worse than it had been when he had thought she had cheated on him…

This knowing that he had hurt her…

_It's not fair…

* * *

_

A pretty blonde girl, her face a picture of discomfort as she tried to pull the mini skirt she was wearing down further, scowling at the lilac girl with her.

"Why am I doing this again?" She asked the lilac girl. "Granger-sama I'm not sure Kinomiya-sama will approve of you intervening with this…" She trailed off, wary of Granger-sama's evil look.

"I will do what I please." She told her swiftly, before switching to a gentler poise, one she usually only used on her father when needed. "Aki-chan he is Biovolt scum, Biovolt! You know what they did to your parents… You little brother…"

That did the trick.

It always did.

Aki-chan's eyes hardened.

"I'll go." She whispered; her voice filled with hatred.

* * *

Kai turned around the corner, not really paying attention to where he was going, scarcely noticing the loud "OMPH" and the soft thud of a pretty blonde girl falling to the floor. 

"Hey baka! Help me up!" She told him crossly, he glanced back and noticed her on the floor. He lent her a hand and she stumbled up and pulled her skirt down crossly.

He turned to leave her; Aki scowled, she wasn't going to let him get away that easily. She widened her eyes, in the bimbo look, something every blonde was well known for.

"Oh my god! You're Kai Hiwatari! OH MY GOSH I SO can't believe it!" She squealed, her voice dripping in her actors voice.

He scowled at her as she latched onto his arm and dragged him away from his predestined path.

"I like totally didn't know who you were I'm so totally sorry like you know?" She carried on, knowing fine well that he didn't want to.

"Will you let go?" He growled quietly.

_Where's that bloody cat when you need it?_ He questioned silently as she dragged him.

She spotted raven hair and turned to Kai. Her eyes suddenly glimmering with something, her whole stance more seductive as she pressed her body on his, he was too stunned to move for a moment before going to push her off him. He let out a growl as she effectively positioned herself so it looked like he was al over her and not the other way round.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" He asked her with a scowl.

"Pucker up Kai." She whispered, smiling softly as she kissed him gently on the lips. His eyes widened slightly as he pushed her away, his face a mask of anger and rage.

"What the hell? Who the fuck are you?" He asked her.

She smirked, not scared at all.

"Oops, looks like your sliver phoenix saw our little kiss." She murmured gently, so only he could he. He looked up, his slate eyes full of an emotion he'd never felt before – panic.

Sure enough, the hurt look in beautifully fragile lilac eyes stared back at him, full of the hurt of a betrayal. Her stance shocked as he began to stumble towards her, his mind numb.

"Isis!" He called, not noticing the blonde girl fall back and allow him to run after his hurting girlfriend – he was determined not to let her be an ex.

She backed away, horror written over her face as she blinked, moist tears spilling onto her cheeks as they spilled from over flowing eyes. A blanket of raven hair whipped back as she turned into a run.

"Isis!" He called out once more, only to watch her accelerate as she ran from him.

She carried on running until she eventually stopped and sunk to the ground, sobbing wretchedly as she hid her face in her hands, though still clutching something in one of her hands.

"Isis…" He trailed off as she stumbled to his knees next to her, not knowing what to do about the heartbroken girl next to him. "Isis… Isis I'm sorry" He mumbled, though clear enough for her to hear.

She stopped crying for a moment and stared at him hard, her reddened eyes that were harden with hate softened with hurt. She fell back and stumbled back onto her feet, shaking her head as tears began to fall down her face.

"Kali… Kali… Kali was right about you wasn't she?" She half shouted half sobbed her words out. "You… You…" She pointed her finger at him in an accusing manner as her heart bled pitifully in her breast.

"I wasn't me who-"

"Don't lie to me Hiwatari! I saw you there!" Her voice cracked slightly as she remember him, his arms around that… she could face it.

"I-" What could he say?

"You bastard, I thought you loved me…" She whispered, her soft words, no longer unclear from grief, cut through him like a knife. "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME HIWATARI!"

She turned to leave him when he spun her around. Taking hold of both of her upper arms in the firm grim of his hands as he leant into her, kissing her softly on her lips; he felt her melt into him and he let go of her, letting her fingers run through his two tone hair, sending up shivers of delight throughout both of them.

He gently nipped her bottom lip, begging for and entrance as his arms slid around her back, he wanted her back, so badly…

To his surprise and distress he felt her pull back and shake her head subtly, her eyes cast to the floor as she tried escape from his grasp.

"I'm going back to England tomorrow, I didn't know whether I should or not… but now…"

She looked directly into his eyes, staring for what seemed to be a lifetime before kissing him lightly on the lips.

"You've played with my heart too much Hiwatari. I'm not a toy and the love I had for you…" Tears formed as she smiled brokenly. "I hate you so much Kai. I hate you."

Those last words struck him hard, he'd never… no… Isis…

She kissed him lightly on the lips again before freeing herself from his now limp grasp. His crimson eyes unable to comprehend the amount of emotions that flooded through him at such an intensity it was making him dizzy.

_She hates me…_

* * *

**_LunaRavenCroft:_ Mwahahaha... I'm so evil to meh characters, unfortunatly for me that means I'm ignoring my coursework also. >. I dun wanna do it! (cries and clings to a random tree) Dun make me do it! I dun wanna about bloody Charles Dickens! I dun like writing essays!  
(Aki-chan enters and slaps Luna, muttering something about bloody emotional writers these days before being dragged off by Random Guy)  
O.o kay then... I think I'll go onto my reviewers now...**

**Ms.SoUrPuSs: Er... (runs away)**

**Tikytikytavvi101****: Hey! I'm really excited about finishing this which is why your getting this chapter today!**

**Wreckless Spirit: My best friend's a Buddist and I've been researching Japanese Funeralsfor that chapter,SHE says it could've been better but I didn't care. I'm not Japanese and I'm not a Buddist, so what do you expect? lol.**

**Bloody-Shadows: No, Kai didn't have a blonde girlfriend, that was just Kali making it up. However you'll see why Kali did this (and not just out of spite) later on.**

**eMiLy06: Well you got your answers!**

**Diamond Core: Lol, the first part of that song was my MSN name for a while and I thought it would be cool to add it in. I'm glad it was that effective! Don't worry about the reviewing, I'm late all the time I'm such a scatterbrain at times. (smiles) You make me sound like some amazing elusive (sp?) writer when you talk like that! lol, thank you. I'm sorry for making you cry hon! I really am! And also, my best friend's a Buddist and I've been researching Japanese Funeralsfor that chapter so yeah, she's been annoy- I mean HELPING me write that chapter.**

**MyStrawberry (Moonlit Destiny): Isn't I a good girl? I've reviewed lots this week and a bit! **

**Blackdranzergurl: If I've made you cry this chapter I'm gonna feel really sad.. I'm so sorry if I have! (and yes, but remember Kali is Isis's big sister!)**

**Smoke Angel: lol, she has her reasons, but yeah, she's a bitch and really fun to write!**

**Toboe-Angel: lol you'll know when I've finished because... well lets just say it'll pretty obvious... but yeah. ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO PEOPLE! hehe..**

**Phoenix-raine: lol, she's evil arlight, but with good reason. (and be careful, Kali can kick ass!)**

**EmI-cHaN aNd HeR 3 SpIrIts: Kai never did have a blonde girlfriend, it was all a trick Kali pulled.**

**Deep Zero: Tell me about it! lol**

**Kausi: (hugs Kausi-chan) I'm so sorry! I truly am! I want them to get back together but It's way to soon... I'm so sorry... thanks for the HUGE compliment of calling me an authoress by the way, but unfortunatly I'm still just a writer (I really want to publish something though!)**

**

* * *

**

_I've had a lot of people ask about the ghost at the shrine, however this is completely up to you, after all, in Japan they ask their ancestors for things so really It's up to you, although I'd like to think of it as grandpa - but why could he be mourning for himself? Or is he mourning for someone else? _

_I'll let you decide._


	53. A Second Chance

**LunaRavenCroft: (walks in with a large bump on her head and a furious looking chibi with tiny fairy wings floating around her, hitting Luna constantly on the same spot with an angry look on the chibi's face) AKI-CHAN STOP IT!**

**Aki-Chan: You made me a meanie Baka-onna!**

**Luna: I didn't mean to! Sheesh!**

**Aki-Chan: Well this is your last chapter so you better correct it soon!**

**Luna: Never!**

**Aki-Chan: (hits Luna so hard she's knocked unconscious) Err... oops... (looks at reviewers and smiles guiltily) HI! I'm Aki-Chan! I'm Luna's muse, Luna can't be here at the moment because she's er... Really tired! Er yeah... That's right! (nods head vigorously) Anyway, we decided to put the reviews up here and stuff to basically stall you.**

**Random Guy: No, you did, I didn't want to.**

**Aki-Chan: Shut up you old wind-bag (sticks tongue out at Random Guy who frowns but doesn't retaliate) Anyway, Luna would like to tell you all that she is very proud of you all and that she'd love to be here celebrating with you but she's got to get some sort of a head start from Lisha-Chan so we can run, honestly... You think I'M bad you should her reviews, nail polish and HAMMERburgers... yikes! **

**Random Guy: Also dear reviewers, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE SPIRITS WITHIN. Just to make it clear, there will however, be a sequal, if you want to know more about this then take a look in Luna's bio.**

**Aki-Chan: Hn, oh yeah, if you want to berate her some more (or just chat!) Then add her to your msn! It's in her Bio also at the bottom or you can just click on the e-mail address button at the top.**

**Dinkle-bee:** **You'll have to wait and see won't you!**

**Bloody-Shadows**: **Yeah, Kali is a bitch, (listens to Ray singing 'jealousy' and nods) lol.**

**Beyblade-gal: (hugs beyblade-gal) monkey? Cookie? Erm… (Steals monkey and cookie) Now please don't cry! **

**Ms.SoUrPuSs: You've got the ghost thing worked out… sort of, and please… NOT TYSONS GYM CLOTHES! (Kneels into begging position) I have Aki-chan to torment me as it is! **

**Storms-winter: lol, I am evil, very evil, and so evil I steal cable! XD (kay I don't but it sounds good lol) **

**Tikytikytavvi101: ****lol, kay then! **

**Smoke-Angel: ****(gasps) they're dead! NO! Wait… I just killed their relationship didn't I? Oh have I? **

**Wreckless Spirit:**** lol, and suddenly everyone calls me evil… mwahaha… the power… XD **

**Moonlit Destiny:**** (munches on strawberry) thank you very much! And yes, she hates him! It's like that song I was listening to on the radio… Can't remember what it was called though, it's a good dong though… **

**EmI-cHaN aNd HeR 3 SpIrItS:**** Yup, third to call me evil, I must say I'm enjoying having the writer's power… Mwahaha… oh yesh, I am evil. Lol **

**Deep Zero:**** Yup, you've just gotta feel sorry for him lol **

**Kitsune****: Seriously? Wow… I only picked the name Kali because I read somewhere it's a moon deity. Wow… I hope your little sister is nothing like my Kali, my Kali's a bitch without question, I'm sure you're lil sister is so much nicer lol. And thank you! I know how hard it is to find a great one, (I mean look how many are in my favs and compare it to how many are in the archives it's ridiculous) **

**Rachel: Aw thank you! You know it really warms me inside to think that people love my stories, it's all part of the writers circle Kevin Brooks (my favourite author) goes on about. Thank you! **

* * *

Chapter 48: A Second Chance

_**I can't imagine how hard it must be to be you  
adopting all your history it's hard being me too  
Are your secrets where you left them?  
Cause now your ghosts are mine as well  
I think it's time I met them and I think it's time you tell…**_

Bags packed;

_Check_

Dragweena;

_Check_

Passport;

_Check_

Check book;

_Check_

Accessories;

_Check_

Friend's addresses and phone numbers?

_Check_

Broken Heart;

_Check_.

_**And you should have told me when  
you met me all these things I should know  
And I should have asked we should  
have talked about this so long ago…**_

Isis scanned around the bare room; it looked so empty and cold with out her own personal touches in it once more. Her belongings all packed into suitcases piled in the corridor waiting to be piled into the car via Hiro.

_**It's not fair, it's not fair,  
and don't leave me here  
Oh how's this happening to me?  
It feels so lonely here…**_

She hadn't told her cousin's why she was leaving, merely telling them she needed to go back to England, they didn't ask questions – well, Tyson did, Hiro however prevented him.

_That's Hiro for you, always knew what I wanted…_

She hadn't spoken a word about last night, she'd not shed a tear about it, merely packing her bags with the help of Tyson and Hiro, never attempting to lift the subdued atmosphere as they did a chore they all detested.

That night, she'd found it so difficult not to she his broken face as her eyes closed, his perfect crimson eyes just staring into her, destroy the little strength she had left.

She hadn't slept that night.

Sleep wouldn't come to her and her to sleep.

All night she'd yearned for his fiery touch to enclose around her cool skin, his soft kisses and loving presence there to comfort her when she was scared. Her body pressed against his as they slept in blissful dreams, his arms around her waist. He kept her safe and secure, both wrapped in an ever ending love for each other.

_**We are in a mess, a Danger Zone  
What will happen next? You never know  
We are in a mess, a Danger Zone  
What will happen next? You never know**_

That night she had been so cold, unused to that new sensation and wanting him back, wanting to be back in his strong arms…

And then the blonde bitch appeared, her skinny arms around his neck, a cruel glint in her eyes as perfectly painted nails gently stroked his tattooed cheek as he just looked straight at her, his eyes cold and without feeling. The choking feeling inside her throat threatened to over whelm her once more…

She blinked, shaking her head slight as she dismissed those thoughts from her mind, even if it was in vain, scolding her mind for thinking such things as her heart burned and twisted in agony.

"Isis?" A voice behind her made her jump; Max.

"Oh, hey Maxie." She whispered her voice hoarse. He smiled comfortingly, the kind people give when they're sad for you, wanting for you the pain to stop, sincere – that was the word.

"Hiro said he's finished loading your stuff into the car, we've got to go now." He told her, she nodded, casting her eyes over her room once more, she wasn't going to see it in a while, heck, she didn't know when she was going to see it again; she'd miss it.

Like everything else in Japan.

_**Now we share the closet, now you've let me come inside  
and now you're finally undressing and I feel like I might die  
the damage is infectious, the confession is too late  
and how can I accept this?  
How is this happening to me? **_

The low sound of continious purring sent Kai back into the harsh reality of the real world. His back stiff from having to sleep on the sofa, his breath rank and hair a mess. His stomach growled painfully in hope for food as his mouth screammed at him for water.

His head was thudding painfully as he glanced at the coffee table in front of his face, bloody British, what was the point in a coffee table?

He struggled into a sitting position and clutched his head, vowing never to do what ever he did last night again… He looked at the coffee table again, noticing the empty bottles of vodka smashed around the room; he swore mentally and fell back into the stiff sofa.

Why the hell did Osiris have to buy the most uncomfortable sofa in the whole of Japan? Baka.

Of course not stupid enough to be kissed by some bloody air head bimbo in front of a girlfriend who was having enough problems as it was; no wonder she was going back to England…

Isis!

"_I'm going back to England tomorrow, I didn't know whether I should or not… but now…"_ Her words spun around in his head and he stood up quickly, too quickly; he fell back again.

_First I've got to get rid of this bloody hangover…_

Or at least freshen up, no way was he going to win her back sinking of vodka and sweat…

_**Now we share the closet, now you've let me come inside  
And now you're finally undressing, and I feel like I might die  
The damage is infectious, the confession is too late  
And how can I accept this  
How is this happening to me

* * *

**_

_**It's not fair, it's not fair  
and I come up for air  
how's this happening to me  
it feels so lonely here **_

Shower off; pale blue bangs saturated with water as it slid down and formed droplets ready to take its leap into the steamy mists of the bathroom. Water running down his body as he wrapped a black towel around his waist; typical Osiris, nothing in a normal bathroom, a mixture of greys, blacks and white, a load of designer labels for shampoo and conditioner, a bottle for every kind of hair, gels of every kind, every sort of men's shower gel.

The whole experience had caused a cause for concern, why the hell would Osiris want more stuff in his bathroom than a single woman had in accessories?

Still, at least his hangover was slightly better, he had no doubt Osiris would have something in the apartment for his. Heck, he had just about everything else in here. Not that he was complaining, however the sofa…

He let out a small growl; he was starting to sound like his friend, which was always a bad sign.

BANG.

Kai winced as loud thuds ran around the flat, yelling at the top of his voice.

"Kai! Kai you Russian prick get out here now!"

Bloody Osiris.

"Kai for fucks sake man she's bloody leaving!"

And yet he was such a good friend at times.

"Osiris for crying out loud do you have to swear?" Another voice, more girlish… Hilary.

Kai stepped out of the bathroom, still dripping wet, his mind racing although he refused to run around like Tyson did when getting ready to leave for another Tournament. Hilary blushed slightly and then shook her head before she used a tone she used only on Tyson.

"KAI IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP Isis IS GOING TO LEAVE THINKING THAT YOU'RE GOING WITH SOME BLONDE SLUT!" She yelled at him. He hardened and went cold inside, his eyes meeting hers.

"How did you know that?" He asked her, she blanched and looked over to a wary looking Osiris.

"You… said a few things last night Kai… Erm…" He shook his head as though trying to shake them out. "Look! We don't have time to discuss this! The point is you have less than five minutes to get ready so we can get to the airport!"

_**We are in a mess, a danger zone  
what will happen next, you never know  
we are in a mess, a danger zone  
what will happen next, you never know  
you never know  
you never know

* * *

**_

Five minutes later…

Kai finally emerged looking his usual self, though his hair was still slightly damp. Both Hilary and Osiris looked as though they were about to pull their hair out. He gave them both a fleeting look and quickly put on his shoes, and walked out of the door Hilary and Osiris following him, a worried look on her face and a troubled one on his.

"We'll take my baby." Osiris told them, the others gave him a questioning look as he ran into garage place and the purr of an engine exploded into life.

He looked very pleased with himself as he skidded right up to them in a sleek black Mercedes-Benz SL500, modified to his taste – thus meaning every sort of gadget available without making it look tacky.

Kai felt something soft land on his shoulder, great, the cat's back.

* * *

Tyson let out a groan, they'd hit heavy traffic, typical. Tokyo was the worst place for traffic in probably the world; they were still miles away from the airport as well, just great… 

"Damn traffic…" He spoke for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the past five minutes. Ray looked calm, Max bored and Hiro just stared vacantly out of the front window, his hands gripping the car wheel. Isis looked close to tears and very stressed out, not a very good combination.

Tyson sighed again.

"Damn traf-"

"SHUT UP!" She yelled at him but her tongue as if to prevent her yelling at him some more.

Tyson kept quiet, realising that his cousin wasn't wanting to be messed with this morning. He mentally sighed and looked out the window.

Everybody bored.

Hiro let out a small growl and turned into a back street. Everyone looked at him as his face turned from boredom to concentration.

"We're going the back way" He told them all, they nodded and went back to what ever they were doing.

_**All of your secrets  
All your lies, all of it**_

_He's coming for you Isis!_

Isis squeezed her eyes shut.

_Let him come, I'm not going to change my mind._

Silence in her mind.

_Isis…_

_I can't forgive him for what he's done to me, he shattered my heart Dragweena! He… he broke it and for that I'll never forgive him!_

She heard a frustrated protest form her bit-beast.

_But can't you see? You already have…_

"Shut up!" She growled and blinked, realising she was the only one in the car.

"Isis? Come on! Hiro's got the trolley thing!" Tyson called to her, Isis got out and walked up to her friends, beginning to help them load her things onto the trolley.

"Thanks you guys" She whispered to them, they smiled and nodded.

"It's no problem." Ray told her, "Come on, we've got a surprise for you in the VIP waiting room." He told her.

She felt an icy trickle slip down into her stomach.

"Don't worry about it!" Max told her comfortingly, a sincere smile once more on his face. She nodded.

"Come on, let's go and see what it is then!" She told them, trying to sound light hearted but unfortunately failing miserably.

_**We are in a mess, a danger zone  
what will happen next, you never know  
we are in a mess, a danger zone  
what will happen next, you never know**_

Isis stumbled slightly onto to be helped by Tyson; she waved her arms around her trying to get a sense of where she was; the blindfold wasn't helping. She heard a quick scuffle and everything suddenly fell silent. She began to wonder where on earth was going on.

She felt the blindfold lift to reveal just about everyone she'd met in the past few months. The Espanola Angeles, Fallen Ones', the Saint Shields, Mariah and a group of other Chinese people she recognised to be White Tiger X, Daichi in the corner stuffing his face. She felt a small lump in her throat and smiled.

"Isis!" Mariah shouted and everyone laughed, causing the pink haired neko-jin to blush slightly. She was greeted by everyone shaking her hand, bowing or embracing her, all telling her how much they'd miss her.

She'd miss them so much too…

* * *

30 minutes later…

Kai was in a bad mood, the bad traffic had delayed them drastically, he slammed the door causing Osiris to shudder, and run after him, Hilary struggling to catch up.

Kai pushed through the crowds through the airport. He was desperate to find them… to find her.

_Please don't let her have gone yet… _He thought desperately.

He crashed into someone; Tyson, everyone all around him. He staggered back, staring at them slightly before getting ready to run again.

"She's gone Kai." Ray told him, the hint of sadness in his voice. Kai stopped still, his throat choked up suddenly. "Kai?" He asked. Kai grabbed him and threw him across the floor, winding him.

Everyone gasped.

"Kai!" Tyson called after him. Kai was running to the desk; Tyson and Max running after him; leaving Zoriaida Mariam and everyone else in the group to watch from the background.

Tyson watched his leader back away from the assistant at the desk. A group of tourists passed in front of the two making Tyson's next view of Kai of him on his knees, his head bent making his bangs hide his face.

Hiding the tears that cascaded down his face.

Tyson ran towards him. His captain's once emotionless eyes filled with utter grief and regret. Tyson gaped slightly, unused to his friend reacting like this; he knelt down as though to console him.

Kai didn't react. He didn't seem to notice Tyson was there.

"She's… she's gone..." He choked out the words. His voice full of disbelief; "I… I…" He took out his Dranzer as though seeking comfort.

Dranzer glowed brightly for the last time.

* * *

Isis found her seat next to the window and felt a tear come to her eye. She had only gone over to visit her cousin. So much had happened though... Kai… Her mind then filled witha harsh distrust and her mind switched from anguish to anger. 

_How dare he break my heart! Two faced arrogant jerk!_

_**Mistress! I know you do not feel that way about him!**_

_Don't kid yourself. He hurt me so bad! He thought he could use me like some fan girl with no bloody emotions!_

_**He was worried mistress. The boy is very insecure.**_

_He's a selfish, twisted, arrogant, possessive jerk._

_**You love him.**_

"I hate him!" She shouted out loud; then cursed again as people started to look at her. Though luckily for her she was in the first class section so not too many people were with her. She stared out of the window with a fierce vehemence.

The plane began to move and Isis felt her heart getting ripped out of her chest. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she fiercely denied her true feelings.

"I hate you Kai Hiwatari." She whispered fiercely. "I HATE YOU!"

**_We are in a mess, a danger zone  
What will happen next, you never know  
We are in a mess, a danger zone  
What will happen next, you never know_**.

* * *

END OF PART ONE: _THE SPIRITS WITHIN_.

LOOK OUT FOR _THE HOPE THAT SURROUNDS US._


End file.
